Far Flung Hope: More than Meets the Eye
by SpartanCommander
Summary: The war wages on among the Coalition and Covenant but soon ancient war will soon reach their war and the affects will be unknown to all and may transform this war. On haitus until I memorised a few chapters in an A exam book.
1. The Forerunner's Equals

1Disclaimer: I do not own transformers and this is a spin off of the Story of A Far Flung Hope. Also I don't own any other paraphernalia I will use in this story. I'm using elements from the cartoon and its comic. I will be creating new Transformers to help fit the story and original ones will be here too Also this is my first fan fiction I'm submitting and I'm terrible with grammar and spelling so keep that in mind.

Far Flung Hope: More than Meets the Eye: The Forerunners equals

Location Galaxy: Unknown ; Time: 10 years Before the Forerunners disappearance.

Forerunner Ring Project 172 Exploration Unit; Year Two; Exploration Leader Log: It has been two years since we began to explore the new Galaxy. The first Ring to this Galaxy has been finished ahead of schedule and we have already explored thirty percent of this galaxy and we have found a planet that is perfect for seeding Reclaimers on. The Seeding unit has already been dispatched to implant a populous on it.

Forerunner Ring Project 172 Exploration Unit; Year Two, Day Six; Exploration Leader Log: We have discovered evidence that there is a space-faring race somewhere in this Galaxy but we have been unable to locate the exact amount of territory they control in this galaxy. However we have found some ships leaving certain areas very quickly that we have arrived in. I was informed that it is unlikely that this race is as advanced as us but we will continue to look for their territory because they may prove useful with the Great Project. On another note the Reclaimer colony was established on the planet in record time and now all that is needed to be done is to leave the colony to its own devices.

Forerunner Ring Project 172 Exploration Unit; Year Two, Day Twenty-Eight; Exploration Leader Log: We discovered what we believe to be an automatic drone exploration vessel. I have just informed the over seer of the encounter and I have just been ordered to take the drone vessel and study it. My exploration unit should be more than enough to catch the thing.

Forerunner Ring Project 172 Exploration Unit; Year Two, Day Twenty-Eight; Exploration Leader Log: Static Tracked down the ship static powerful defensive weapons static three of my ships were destroyed static retreat to static.

Forerunner Combat Force 164; Year Two Day Thirty-Five; Force Commander Log: After the destruction of the exploration force our _esteemed_ leaders ordered us to attack the aliens responsible as an act of retribution. It took us four days to find them and the attack was a total disaster. We were expecting a low technology enemy but what we got was counter-fire from an enemy destroyer fleet about twice the size of the combat force with firepower equal to our own. My fleet was caught completely off guard and I lost half my ships before I realized that I needed to fall back.

Forerunner Combat force #164; Year Two, Day Thirty-Six; Force Commander Log: I managed to inform High Command of this situation. However there is no sizable combat forces within two Galactic Jumps so I am changing course in an attempt to lead the enemy away from the Halo.

Forerunner Combat Force #164; Year Two, Day Thirty-Eight; Force Commander Log: I am such a fool. I should have thought of this, but I was blinded by our safeties. The enemy hacked into our ships teleportation networks and sent troops into five of my ships. Only three were captured and the other two ships managed to repel its boarders. I now suspect the data in the captured ships to be compromised. I ordered the purge of all important data in the fleet but I fear the damage is done. They know where the Halo is. I discovered that if you cut off all our ship-to-ship transportation sections of our teleportation networks it prevents the enemy from teleporting in. The obvious drawback is that it also prevents us from using our own teleporting units.

Halo Defense Force: Year Two, Day Forty-Six; Strategic Commander: It has been six days since the last contact from Combat Force #164, and I fear the worst. Four days ago the Halo was attacked by a raiding force but was beaten back with fair ease. However after that we have encountered multiple raids after and because of that I am calling back all exploration and seeding teams.

Seeding Unit Team Leader: I cant believe were leaving now because of some raiders. We do not even have time to recollect the Reclaimers we have already seeded. And their modified history is not even completed yet. These Reclaimers will have very little control imposed on their development I can only wonder how they will develop. I can not stand the fact we are running like this. Some of my team members are panicking because this has never happened before and fear is taking hold. My best estimates is that we will leave for the Halo in two days.

Skirmish Force Two; Force Commander: I have a now encountered the enemy six times. I have had minimal casualties in each encounter on my patrol, but so has the enemy. I suspect they are testing to see how formidable my ships are before launching a full-force attack. I can only guess how many ships my force will face soon.

High Command General Order: All Forces are to be evacuated now and Warning unexpected interference total communication blackout

Halo Defense Force: Strategic Commander: We are transmitting our reasons for the communication blackout, the enemy figured out how to jam our communications and built a jamming device large and powerful enough to disrupt all our communication in this galaxy we only just recently destroyed the jammer. The total communication blackout has given the enemy a massive advantage over us. We only have enough ships to protect the Halo. I am issuing a complete evacuation of this galaxy and after we leave I am having the Ring to travel here damaged so the enemy can not follow us.

"And that was the last entry we were able to access from this ring's archives," a tall red robot with a half grapple, half crane hand said.

The robot grapple-crane handed robot looked over at another odd shaped robot. The room was mostly purple in color but an ominous and dangerous presence loomed inside. Several massive consoles that no human could possible use efficiently. The design showed no form of distractions or amenities any race consider appropriate, everything was made for efficiency. An emblem was clearly shown on the door. A menacing face that could not be mistaken for a human, or most other races, however all the races in this galaxy knew this symbol and feared it greatly. It was the symbol of the Decepticons.

The Decepticons are one faction of a race virtually older than any race currently alive and this only includes the members still living. The true age of this race is unknown but many have tried to find out but all failed. The Decepticon faction broke away from this race and the race split into three groups. The Autobots view is one of peace and equality between their own and alien races. The Decepticons view is that the Cybertronian race should turn their home-world into a massive fortress in order to conquer the Universe. The Empties who take no part of this war and live on the fringes of the home-world.

Their home-world of Cybertron was devastated and knocked out of orbit in the raging Civil War that lasted for 6 million years. Then an Autobot ship left Cybertron seeking new sources of energy while being followed by a Decepticon cruiser. Soon the two ships fought each other and crashed into an uninhabited planet. Their the crews lay deactivated until a volcanic eruption reactivated both Decepticons and Autobots. They took new, alternate forms to blend in with the inhabitants and restarted a war on the world its inhabitants called Earth.

A red white and gray robot stood up and spoke, "Very well, Grip return to your station."

With that Grip left the command deck.

Shockwave walked up to Starscream, "Starscream," the purple colored robot asked in his usual tone, "I have an update on the exploration teams inside the ring."

Shockwave, the second-in-command of Starscreams forces, stood in front of his leader. His only facial feature was the single eye that blinked when ever he talked. The only other feature he has that most people notices is the gun in his arm that takes the place of where his left hand should be. Starscream, once the second-in-command of the entire Decepticon army that was reformatted to that of a Earth combat jet now lead a splinter group, looked outside his splinter group's flagship and at the massive ring floating just outside. After his splinter group left Galvatron's forces they were able to prove to be a formidable fighting force against both Galvatron's Decepticons and the Autobots. After one year his forces stumbled onto this curious artifact floating on the very fringes of the Galaxy. They couldn't tell it's exact purpose at first but when they scanned the history files they discovered this was from a race that battled his ancestors and this was a gate way to another Galaxy like a massive space bridge. Now that the Exploration teams have reported maybe he will now know more of this races technology.

Starscream's thoughts drifted back to the past after his revival by Unicron followed by drifting through space for unknown time and all he had left to do was think. When the drifting ended he found an abandoned ship and he used it for materials to begin his own army. Soon he used the newly built Decepticons to strip mine several worlds to quickly build up a formidable fighting force and, after a period of twelve cycles, Starscream lead his forces to attack Galvatron the one who destroyed him. During the first assault many Decepticons under Galvatrons rule was discontent enough to defect over to Starscream's forces. Things were looking up but the assault of Charr was ineffective in dethroning the mad ruler. Galvatron still remained the ruler of the majority of Decepticon forces and Starscreams forces were forced to become raiders until the next opportunity presented itself. Since then the Cybertronian Civil war changed from a war between two sides to a battle between three sides. The fighting literally went out of control in some areas and many civilizations were caught in the crossfire and were decimated or destroyed. Only a few managed to survive intact enough to fight back but those efforts were ineffective and mostly ignored by all the factions. So far the war had eventually turned into a stalemate between the three factions, neither side apparently being able to successfully gain a clear advantage over the other, but when Starscream's forces stumbled on this massive hulk it presented something that could change the stalemate in favor of his faction.

Starscream turned to Shockwave and bluntly ordered, "Well let me have it."

Shockwave apparently indifferent of the lack or respect began to supply the reports, "Approximately three Earth days ago the exploration teams we've dispatched began to discover that the layout of the Ring is filled with massive cavernous spaces with numerous entrances and exits with small halls and corridors as well as pits and valleys inside the ring. Our engineers couldn't understand the point in this kind of construction they only logical explanation we were able so surmise that it is possible that the race in question was capable of natural flight. Later Exploration Team One found a security drone station area the Drones are rather crud with little artificial intelligence their only programmed to attack certain targets their told to. Apparently they are regulated by a central AI but we were unable to find where it is at that time. Then Exploration Team Five discovered energy generators that are apparently operating at ten percent of their maximum capacity. By our calculation we can extract around five hundred energon cubes per hour if we turned up the generator's power to thirty percent. The only problem is that the generators are designed to link up with some sort of weapons system of immense destructive force. The weapon is designed like a blast grenade in that it will annihilate any organic life and possible severely damage everything in this area the Galaxy." Shockwave inserted his gun arm into a console and an image of the Galaxy appeared and a section of it had a red smear in it. Shockwave continued, "The odd thing is that it will affect allies as well as enemies. I cannot understand the logic of having a weapon of that magnitude in side a galactic traveling unit. Around ten billion astro seconds later Teams Six and Seven encountered some sort of parasitic entity."

Starscream interrupted, "Is it a threat?"

Shockwave answered, "The parasites attempts of attack were annoying at best. Some samples were sent to research and development so study. However that was not the fascinating part way was actually fascinating is a creature calling itself the Gravemind was discovered in sector five of the ring. The creature is telepathic and when we scanned it's mind we discovered that is capable of blocking much of the mind scan however we were able to glean that it controls the parasites commonly referred to the previous inhabitants as the Flood. The majority of information we found came from the Central A.I. of this facility. Apparently he was left here alone with no other AI's for a massive amount of time." Shockwave changed subjects, "I don't know why they would leave him alone for so long with out making a second one to prevent psychological degradation."

"Get back on the subject!" Starscream hissed.

Shockwave immediately got back on the subject as if he never was off it at all, "Well the facility is capable of traveling to other galaxies and each ring is connected to each other and constantly communicating with each other. We have discovered that the ring on the receiving end of this Galactic transport is currently being repaired and there is a sizable task force stationed at the other ring."

A smile crept on Starscream's face, "Shockwave recall all our forces to this ring. And tell them to bring as much material and energy as they can. We've found an opportunity we can't pass up. The Decepticons are going on a little trip. HA HA HA HA!"

xXx

Decepticon Organic Research Lab 12

The research crew was having an interesting time examining the specimens from the Halo that the scout teams discovered. Range Finder, a Decepticon scientist capable of transforming into a sniper rifle, was ecstatic about the new applications of the organic creatures known as the Flood. So far he discovered that are capable of converting almost any organic creature into a genetic variant of themselves. Not to mention the Flood was capable of naturally terraforming environments to suit their needs as long as it was an organic environment in nature. He tested out what forms of variations of these forms were by using the specimens the Decepticons had acquired during the war.

Range Finder was in the middle of one such experiment when he heard, "What are you doing you idiot?!" right behind him. Turning to face the voice he saw that it was Scanner, his current superior on the research crew. Scanner was a resource nut he never liked to waste resources needlessly. He is capable of transforming into a radar truck.

"What's wrong now?" Range Finder asked somewhat annoyed.

Scanner's reply was one of definite anger, "What's wrong? What's wrong?! You're experimenting on prisoners of war again! That's what's wrong! They are for prisoner exchanges not experiments you idiot!!"

Range Finder could never figure out what was Scanners reason for being so snippy after all they were not sentient like themselves. Of course Autobots, and some Decepticons, would dispute this fact he however could never conceive the fact that organic life could possibly be sentient.

"But look at what I have discovered." Range Finder stated, "The Flood is some form of biological weapon possibly placed in here to keep unwanted visitors out of the Ring. It's quite fascinating since these defensive measures are not at all capable of compensating for us."

"So you're saying that these things would be of little use to us." Scanner surmised.

"Correct!" Range Finder answered, "Unless we want to decimate entire populations with a creature that would prove to be very annoying later. Metal-forming entire worlds would be much more efficient."

Scanner thought the findings over then turned around, "I'll report the findings to Starscream and anything else that maybe of use just stop using our prisoners right now ok."

Range Finder just watched Scanner leave the lab then got back to experimenting with his specimens.

xXx

Starscreams faction: Squad Strikers

Mission: Raid

Location: Alpha Centari.

"Watch out you idiot!" Air Strike yelled as the Autobots began to bombard the area the raiding group secured.

The idiot robot had just left himself exposed to Autobot counter-fire and nearly had his head blasted off for the second time today. The group was inside a bunker and trying to keep the Autobots from getting near the entrance. The entire area surrounding the Bunker was a litteral disaster just about everything was blasted or melted.

"I'm not reattaching your head again." He said to the smaller one.

The Decepticon warrior just looked slightly insulted but just continued to provide suppression fire at where the Autobots were located. Air Strike mentally reviewed what had happened in this mission. He was given orders for the Strikers to raid an Autobot supply depo and return to the flagship. So he (Black Stealth Fighter) and his team: Wild (Grumman F4F Wildcat), Silent (Grey USN F/A - 18 Hornet ), Hell Gun (red Dassault Mirage-20), Air Freight (A large military cargo plane), and Loose Cannon (unmanned military observation plane); set out to achieve the mission. So far half of the mission was achieved without a hitch. They had succeeded in capturing the area with the energon cubes and now Wild and Silent were loading the cubes into Air Freight. While he, Loose Cannon and Hell Gun were fending off the Autobot counter attack that got worse with each passing moment. So far the Autobots began to unleash an impressive amount of suppression fire while several other Autobots transformed into mobile artillery and began to hammer his squad's position with artillery fire in the hopes of destroying the energon before all of it could loaded into Air Freight. Luckily the bunker where the energon was held was sturdy enough to with stand the bombardment however it probably would not with stand it indefinitely.

His squad had another snag because there was only one entrance and exit from the bunker and they could not risk a firefight while Air Freight was carrying two thousand condensed energon cubes. The explosion would take out him and the rest of the squad.

Air Strikes thoughts were cut short when he heard the half crazed chatter of Hell Gun, "HA HA HA.! You stinking Autobots cant even hit the broadside of a Guardian you useless pieces of slag."

Apparently he still had that insane grin on his face since this fight first started. After watching Hell Gun and remembering the other quirks of the squad's other members it started to make him a little nervous.

"How much longer!?" Air Strike shouted to Wild.

"Just ten more cubes and we're full!" came the aged voice of the war veteran.

_Ten more cubes left_, Air Strike thought.

He was going to have to come up with an escape plan fast before his squad needed to leave. Sure he already had 3 ready before he left for the mission but like most plans they never proceed as planned and he had counted on the bunker having a second exit but apparently the Autobots had learned a few things on how to deal with enemy raiding parties by trapping them with the stuff being stolen. Air Strike needed something to cause a diversion then a thought came across him.

"Hey Wild!? How many cubes are left?!"

"About five thousand!" Wild responded, then apparently he realized what Air Strike was thinking, "Please tell me you are not going to detonate them!"

"Not all of them, Wild! Only enough to make another exit. So start piling ten cubes over there and make sure the other energon cubes are away from the blast!"

Both Wild and Silent looked at each other apparently thinking that their leader may have either gone mad or had just made the most desperate move in the Squad's history. However they began to pile up the cubes against one of the walls while Air Freight closed his cargo bay door.

Loose Cannon looked at his leader with a fairly scared look, "Are you serious? You want to detonate energon cubes right in the middle of an energon storage bunker!" asked the rookie of the team.

Air Strike simply responded, "Unless you have any better ideas to get us out of here with out us getting melted down then just keep your attention on the 'bots shooting at us."

Loose Cannon then returned his attention to the battle. Wild and Silent were very careful in piling us and separating the energon cubes considering how volatile they were. Each energon cube was laid like a brick wall on the blast area then the extra cubes were moved to the other side of the bunker. After five minutes they were ready and Silent and Wild positioned themselves out of the blast radius of the cubes as both were taking aim on the cubes.

Meanwhile the fight along the entrance was not going well. The Autobots had forced the Decepticons to stop returning fire by a massive volume of fire that prevented any of them from risking a shot. Finally Air Strike hit the Access panel and sealed the door just when he heard Wild shout, "Fire in the hole!" What followed was an impressive explosion that tore away a good section of the wall big enough for the squad to fly through.

"It's time to leave, Strikers!" Air Strike commanded, "Transform and take off! We're leaving!"

Then he and each one of his squad transformed into different models of planes except for Air Freight since he was already transformed and they all flew through the opening and by the time the Autobots recovered from the surprise of the explosion the Decepticons were out of range of accurate weapons fire.

The Strikers had gotten free.

xXx

Galvatron's Decepticon Faction

Location: Planet Charr/Decepticon Battle-Fortress, Trypticon

Inside the Great Battle-Fortress was Galvatron's throne room. The room was decked out in the color purple and at a size that would make humans think it was a hanger but for Decepticons it was the right size for an announcement center. Sitting on top of the throne was the Decepticons current leader, Galvatron, and standing next to him was his loyal second, Cyclonis. Differing from other Decepticon bases, this throne room was impressibly lavished by Cybertronian standards however to a human the only difference was that there was much more space and the throne. Right now the leader of the sweeps, Scourge, was standing in front of the two just about ready to begin his briefing.

"Lord Galvatron. I bring important news." Scourge began.

"Speak Scourge, what is this important news?" Galvatron asked.

"Lord Galvatron, Starscream's forces are apparently abandoning all their positions, even their heavily occupied worlds. By what my troops have told me, they just took what they could and destroyed anything we could use on their bases. To make matters more strange we can find no reason for their sudden departure." Scourge informed his leaders, "The worlds are still mineral rich or energy rich, they weren't even in danger of losing most of the worlds that were abandoned."

Galvatron then interrupted, "Then we must retake the abandoned worlds before the Autobots can use those worlds resources against us and pursue the traitors to where ever they fled to."

Cyclonis then attempted to reason to Galvatron, "But Lord Galvatron, is it not curious that the traitor Starscream just left these worlds completely undefended. It does not make any sense. Starscream is a notorious coward but he is not a fool and the traitor Shockwave also aids him. Shockwave would never allow something a tactic like that unless there was a good reason."

Galvatron would have nothing to do with that, "Cyclonis be careful what you say. We must capture those worlds to prove we are the true Decepticon power. However I suppose we should use some caution. Summon Soundwave, I have need of his services.

xXx

Location: Autobot territory

Planet: Cybertron /Autobot Command Center

The Autobot Leader Optimus Prime looked at the report. The giant red, blue, and gray robot would have sighed if he was not more confused by the reports. According to the reports all of the worlds that were confirmed to be controlled by Starscreams faction had apparently been abandoned and everything usable was destroyed. Optimus Prime looked like he was made from a big-rig truck especially when you looked at his chest. It would take months to set up any form of infrastructure on those worlds but that was not the problem. It was not like Starscream to just leave something important suddenly for no reason. There was something happening and it must be big but right now Prime had no idea what it might be. Currently he could not send a spying force because he needed to prevent Galvatrons faction from acquiring the resources of the abandoned worlds. Like it or not their was virtually no other option right now. Starscream would have to wait.

Optimus walked down a gray colored hallway with very few features only some markings for the benefit of any non-cybertronian races benefit that maybe wandering these halls. Several Autobots of various shapes, sizes, and colors walked along the corridors; some talking with each other and others heading to their destinations. Most organic races would steer clear of hallways like this for fear of being stepped on.

_Organics_, Optimus remembered with a mental sigh.

After turning Earth into a battlefield, the leaders, of Earth eventually could not take the damage the war was causing them so they demanded the Autobots to leave Earth alone. Since then the Autobots evacuated the planet and Earth turned into a massive armory with the idea that all robots were their enemies. Since then they attacked both Autobots and Decepticons. There were even rumors that they attempted to attack the Quintizons but all attacks failed rather gruesomely for the attackers. The same tragedy was repeated through most of the galaxy and only some planets actually allowed the Autobots to establish bases on their worlds.

Optimus stopped slightly to look at a window at Cybertron's landscape. The world had structures as for as the optic could see. The world never had any organic life on it so most other races tended to avoid this world since they could eat nothing here and shipping was unadvisable since most ships were attacked by raiding parties. Only Autobot ships were sturdy enough to make it so Cybertron intact. Optimus turned his attenchion away form the window and continued on his way until he arrived at a doorway that had the name in the Cybertronian language that translated to Command Center. The Cybertronian language also baffled all races because of its impossiblility to be translated because it is the Cybertronian's core programming and their written language is the same as their programming and is so complex no one could understand how to use it accurately.

Optimus Prime entered the main command center the room was filled with tactical computers, holograms displaying information of virtually hundreds of worlds if not thousands at once. Several Autobots were using the access terminals to view the information and a few were plugged directly into the data feed. Each Autobot had no defined shape but had their own unique way how they looked.

Prime walked over to his second-in-command and began to issue his orders, "Prowl."

The Autobot turned towards his leader, "Yes Prime."

Prowl was one of the Autobots that was with him during the war on Earth. During the assault on Autobot City he was critically damaged and was put into cold storage for several years before he was repaired enough to be reactivated.

"I need several teams to secure the worlds that Starscream's forces have abandoned in sectors gamma and omega. The other systems are too close to Galvatrons territory to ensure an adequate defense is placed. Right now with Starscream leaving all these worlds a power vacuum has been created and now we need to fill this gap quickly." Optimus ordered.

Prowl then asked, "Prime shouldn't we send a scouting mission to Starscream's territory to find out what is going on?"

"No. Right now our main priority will be to prevent Galvatron from taking those abandoned worlds and currently we don't have enough time to send a spying mission there. Right now with so many worlds suddenly abandoned, we need to secure those worlds fast before Galvatron can." Optimus Prime announced with some regret.

Prime really wanted to know what was Starscream's motives behind this move but currently Galvatron's forces would pose more of a danger if he took control of that many recourse rich worlds.

"Right, Prime. I'll begin sending teams shortly." Prowl answered just before he walked over to a communication console and began transmitting orders to the Autobot forces that would embark on the missions.

xXx

Location: Halo # registration number erased

The Covenant Commander overseeing the repair of this holy ring was getting slightly annoyed at how long it was taking. A scouting group found this ring but it was damaged. According to what was recovered from the information in the ring the Holy ring on the other side was still intact and was operational. Now the Holy Prophets ordered him to take a force into this new galaxy that would soon be open to them. He briefly wondered why the ring was damaged but dismissed the idea mostly because their was little reason for anyone to just damage a ring. The Foerunners had been the mightiest people in existence and nothing could have stopped them. Now all that was left to do is to venture to this galaxy and discover what the Foerunners thought important to seal up. The Prophets wanted finding more holy artifacts to use against the Coalition and the other races the Covenant was currently at war with.

Another Elite walked over to the Commander and gave him a report then spoke, "Commander, the Holy ring will be repaired within a few days."

"Good." The commander stated, soon they will find the strange mysteries of this new galaxy and why the Foerunners saw fit to cut it off from the rest of the Universe.


	2. Gathering of the Storms

**Far Flung Hope: More than meets the Eye**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or Halo, or any of the other stuff pertaining to different shows, comics, and the other stuff to numerous to mention. I only own this plot but it's a spin-off of the Far Flung Hope series Bombsquad owns that. Also, I do own a few characters in this I made up but there are characters that are still from the original series in this story.

**Chapter 2 Gathering the Storms**

**Location: Starscream's Flagship orbiting Halo# Unknown**

The Strikers approached the Flagship near the odd Hulk the scouts found. Air Strike couldn't figure out why the sudden interest with the thing. Sure, the construction was impressive but the design was bizarre, especially to him. He just couldn't understand why anyone would make a giant space station, put an organic landscape in it, and just leave it. Sure, he knew that some races were organic but organic planet's always struck him as odd. The total alien nature of it really made his armor creak. However, the one thing all the Decepticons hated about organic worlds was the corrosive atmosphere none of them liked.

When his team left for their mission, only the 1st Fleet including the flagship was here. But when they returned, the number of ships was multiplied by a factor of five. Now thousand's of ships were in the area and judging by the fact that his scanners were picking up three transwarp signatures during the approach, there were more on the way. Whatever the reason for this buildup, something must have been found on that ring to cause this little get together.

Loose Cannon interrupted Air Strike's thoughts, "Hey boss, do you think we're going to attack Char again?" He said in his usual over confident tone, "I haven't seen this many ships since the last attack. I think almost half our fleet is here!"

"Actually it's only twenty-two percent of our fleet. Also, none of the Mobile troop production facilities are in this sector, not counting the Flagship. However if the ships keep arriving like they are, I guess that soon this entire area will be filled with ships." Wild responded obviously curious.

The rest of the trip to the landing bay was filled with questions with little answers.

The outside of the flagship was impressive to say the least. The color shared the Decepticon standard color of their starships. It was massive compared to most anything else in the fleet. The sheer firepower was also immense and very few ships could even match it. More to the point, it was designed with speed and distance in mind. It could operate completely cutoff from the main fleet for five hundred years without resupply. The ship stretched out lengthwise and had one set of massive engines at the rear. The bridge area was hard to see in the ship since it was barely exposed from the armor. Like the other ships, it was very tough to see any distinguishing features from the outside of the ships beyond the symbol the ships bore.

The entire landing bay was big enough to land an aircraft carrier in with room to spare. In the area many Decepticons, of all shapes and sizes, were arriving and leaving. Some were undergoing repairs, some were waiting for orders, and others were leaving the hanger for other parts of the ship. There was a post for emergency repairs to be administered in case a critically damaged Decepticon managed to land and some security Decepticons capable of transforming into turrets to fend off any enemy forces that wanted to attack the landing bay.

The Strikers arrived in the landing bay to be greeted by a Decepticon with big black spears extending from its shoulders with glowing green vents on them. The design was an Atropian design one of the races that was killed off when a Decepticon Exponential generator was activated on their planet. The result destroyed all life on the planet and released massive amounts of energy for the Decepticons to collect and supply their forces.

The Decepticon began speaking with static in his voice, "Air Strike, you and your men are to head to the main conference room. Commander Starscream is going to make a speech so once you finish offloading, head there. "

Then the Decepticon just walked off to another group that had just arrived. The Strikers then Transformed into robot mode and began to offload energon cubes from Air Freight and into the sector designated for energon drop-offs.

**xXx**

**Location: Starscream's faction's flagship, Conference room. **

The room looked like a bare room with a table and solid metal chairs in it. The Conference room was placed well inside the ship to decrease the chance of enemy spies learning any important plans. The room was always under guard by four Decepticon warriors; two inside and two outside. The reason for the guard was not specifically for guarding the Decepticon Commanders and other members that might be attending the meetings, instead they were mainly used to make sure that no one managed to sneak anything inside while the Commanders were not there. Even though the room looked like it had no form of tactical displays in it, there were actually almost a hundred different tactical and holographic readouts in the room.

Inside the room, most of the Decepticon Commanders and a few high-ranking soldiers were already in their seats or standing around and discussing different events. Onslaught was discussing strategies with Wild One of the Strikers who was well noted for his vast combat experience. Motor Master was apparently bragging to a Seeker about his victory over an attack on a human stronghold. The Seeker only showed signs that he was either not impressed or that he really didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. Air Strike was pacing around and slowly getting more agitated by the minute, the only reason he could think that a meeting would be called like this would because something terrible happened. Two other Decepticon Commanders, one with a gray color scheme and his alt mode was a flying saucer, the other one had an alt mode that turned into a massive black metal spider both were apparently enjoying the show Air Strike was putting on. The other Decepticons were more or less doing the same thing.

After a few minutes, Shockwave and Starscream entered the room and the Decepticons standing immediately began to sit down into their respective seats.

Starscream began, "As most of you know, I've called all my forces to this area in space and abandoned all worlds currently under our control. Now, soon all my forces will be making a short trip."

The group were looking at each other in confusion and seemed to have little idea where this was going.

Onslaught spoke first, "Commander Starscream I don't see the logic in this. Why have we just abandoned all our positions? It's almost like we're giving up."

"No, not giving up," Starscream answered, "Moving on."

Then Starscream pushed a button and a holographic image of the Ring appeared at the center of the table. The image was impressive it looked just like it would in real life. Even down to the ripples in the water on the ring to the shaking of the leaves. After all, the image was being recorded in real time. All the Commanders in the room were familiar with the ring since they all saw it when they arrived in the system.

"Shockwave will now explain the first reasons as to why we're all here." Starscream stated.

Shockwave began in his usual tone, "Several days ago our scouting forces discovered this deserted hulk. The scans revealed that is was incredibly old, thus we were curious as to this object's function. We dispatched exploration teams and they were able to discover the object's data grid and found out that this ring is actually from a race that was once at war with our ancestors a long time ago. I will not go about approximating the dates at this time since because some of the data was corrupted it is difficult to achieve an approximate age right now. Currently we have been looking into the inner workings of the ring and discovered that it has two main functions. One is a weapon capable of annihilating all organic life in a massive radius. The other is that this ring functions similar to that of a space bridge and as long as the sending and receiving ends are functional it can be used to transport to another galaxy entirely. The energy requirements for this Galactic Bridge is massive however, the power generators are still fully functional on the ring. However, the ring this bridge receives from is currently damaged but is apparently undergoing repairs."

Starscream then chose this time to interrupt Shockwave, "This is the reason we are here. Currently our forces are capable of holding off both Galvatron and the Autobots. Unfortunately, this has left us mainly on the defensive and our chances of gaining enough strength for counterstrikes has minimized. So I propose we are going to use this Ring to take our forces to another galaxy so we can gain enough time and resources to build our forces enough to attack the Autobots and Galvatron's forces with enough power that they will crumble." Then Starscream hits a few buttons and the hologram changed to a picture of a general representation of a sizable fleet, "Now this Ring is capable of receiving data from the other ring but because of the other ring's damage we can't get as much data we would want. This is the setup of the fleet coming in and I want our forces to deploy accordingly to meet them. I want our forces to go through them and enter this other galaxy. The next mission will be to find other of these bridges if there are any and take one to prevent any of our enemies from finding us quickly. Then we shale find a suitable cluster of worlds to make the beginning of our new Decepticon Empire. Next phase will be to metalform one of these worlds and begin fortifying the planets. Then we start constructing an infrastructure to gather energy and raw materials. Finally, we will start building facilities to mass produce troops for our war effort. Soon, if we achieve all these objectives, we will be able to begin spreading outwards and taking other systems and then become powerful enough to challenge Galvatron and unite our two factions."

"Now these are our long term objectives." Starscream stated, "Shockwave will now brief you all on our short term objectives."

Shockwave connected his gun hand into a slot and the hologram changed to the Fleets current positions in the galaxy, "Here is the current area our forces are still occupying. According to my calculations, all our forces will be here in a standard Earth month. Now before then we must insure our energy stockpile is at maximum levels. For that, I have dispatched teams to the Relic's generators to extract power from it. It should be able to allow us to generate enough energon cubes for an adequate length of time. Raw materials are in good supply due to the fact that we are now strip mining the worlds we're leaving. Our main problem is intelligence. We currently know nothing about what is outside of this galaxy so we must first acquire intelligence. Once the extra galactic travelers exit the bridge I want two teams, one a sizable force of battleships and Seekers to eliminate eighty percent of the enemy fleet's ships. The other group will focus on capturing any ships that look like capital ships, especially what could be the fleet's flagship. Another group will insure no enemy ships escape to warn the forces on the other side. The boarders will mainly consist of minibots and cassettes since they are close to most organic life forms in size. I also want prisoners and DNA samples to be used for pretender shells. We will also have other units in the boarding parties to link up with the ship's systems to download any useful information and prevent anything from self-destruction. Finally, all captured ships will be towed into our flagship for study. The data in the captured ships should reveal the position of the other fleet on the other side of the Spacebridge. Thus, we will have a tactical advantage in attacking our enemy. Further orders will be made after the ship's capture but after the captured ships are in the hold be ready to had for the space bridge in a matter of five hundred breems (1 breem 8.3 earth minutes)"

Then Shockwave then began the tactical discussion, "Now before we go into specific formations on phase 1's tactics are their any particulars any of you would highlight?"

There were none and the meeting continued for 3 hours.

**xXx**

**Location: Earth/ Starscream Faction Pretender base/ A Sports coliseum.**

**Time: 3:00AM**

Lightblast, the current leader in charge of all pretender operations on Earth was a busy Decepticon. He was in charge of three hundred Decepticon human pretenders on the planet each one's job ranged from being in charge of a high office to a lowly janitor. This mission was usually high risk not because the fleshies were much of a threat it was because none of them could even allow the slightest hint of the fact that they were robots that walked among the fleshies that looked like them as well. In his human Pretender shell, he smiled. He looked like an ordinary street bum but underneath the shell was a human size Decepticon armed with several missile launchers.

Another Pretender approached him the current leader of the base. He was dressed in a nice business suit. The leader saluted him and spoke, "Lightblast the evacuation is going smoothly. We orchestrated several fake assassinations and terrorist attacks to allow our operatives to reach the ship. Soon when he have the last group gathered at this base the entire coliseum will detonate and destroy any remains or evidence of our presence."

Lightblast finished, "Then we leave for the gathering point. I can't wait to leave this dirt ball. But I bet when we get back to the base we will get a new assignment for infiltration again."

The true base below the coliseum was almost stripped bare and Lightblast would be leaving with the last convoy.

The convoy consisted of several Decepticons with truck alt modes, each were instructed to head for the ship located in the Gulf of Mexico. The ship was fitted with the latest stealth technologies and it would be completely invisible to the human eye and all their scanners. However even the oldest stealth ship the Decepticons were currently deploying was still completely invisible to all human scanners as well.

All the Decepticons on Earth were generally relieved at the news they were leaving. Earth's current temperament toward sentient Robots was immensely violent. Their were some protests to defend these robots but the current government was apparently using the fear of the Transformers to unify the planet so several activists were assassinated by a old organization called the I.I.I. (Intelligence and Information Institution) that's been breeding distrust against the Cybertronian race since almost the beginning of the Earth phase of the Great War. The operation was like a powder keg if one was discovered then the entire planet would turn into a witch-hunt and undercover operations would then have a lot of difficulty staying undercover, not to mention having to also deal with a massive political upheaval.

With a sign, Lightblast leaned against a wall and announced, "At least we're getting off this volatile energon keg."

**xXx**

**Location: Autobot Territory, the Nul Nebula. Incomplete Halo **

"This slaggen thing is an illogical nightmare!" Perceptor shouted at all the other scientists in the room.

It has been 2 weeks since the Autobot's found this half-finished device and what they discovered did not make anyone happy. This structure was designed with a failsafe that was designed to annihilate the entire population of 1/7 of a galaxy if it was activated but not to destroy itself or anything on the structure. At first, they thought it maybe something very important to keep away from others and the race that made it may have been overly paranoid. However in the last few days all the Autobots on the slaggen piece of scrap agreed that who ever made this, is a heartless good for nothing that made Galvatron look like a noble leader.

In everyone's opinion, what the failsafe was designed to protect was not that important at all. The piece of slag was a massive version of a spacebridge and from what they could tell was that the race that made this had millions of others, and they tended get infested by dangerous parasites. But instead of self-destructing like any logical being would, it seems designed to reduce all life to nothingness whenever anyone let them out. Like a perpetual loop of destruction. The idea sickened everyone that some race would play God like that. This race was one that Perceptor was glad was not around anymore.

As far as the team here was concerned this incomplete spacebridge needed another receiving spacebridge to receive the travelers and that one is complete on the other side and this one was receiving data on it. Several Autobots including himself wanted to complete the Spacebridge with out the failsafe to see where this led however, Optimus Prime had to put any operations on hold because the war seemed to reach another climax again and no one knew how long this one would last. Currently Starscream's faction and Galvatron's faction has caused enough chaos that it was difficult to mount a prolonged offensive against either.

Perceptor looked at the data he had and right now, all they could do is sit here and wait until they could do something.

**xXx**

**Location: Char, Galvatron's throne room**

Soundwave was standing in front of Galvatron's menacing form if Soundwave was experiencing any emotions he was hiding them perfectly. He looked like he was made form a cassette player. His blood red optics made most Decepticons feel like he was looking directly into their CPU when he looked at them. Which that wasn't far from the truth since he is capable of scanning minds.

Galvatron was sitting on his throne and looking at the communication officer in an odd way a mixture of respect and disdain. No one could completely figure out why he seemed to respect Soundwave and look down at him at the same time. But Soundwave's role in the was diminishing apparently Galvatron seemed to see little use any more for spies among his enemies so Soundwave was given less and less missions as time went on. Everyone was sure Soundwave resented this but no one could exactly tell with him.

Soundwave was the first to speak, "Yes Lord Galvatron._" _He spoke in his usual emotionless manner.

Galvatron then began, "Soundwave recently it has become apparent that the usurper Starscream has apparently pulled all his forces away from all their positions. I want to know why." Galvatron ended the last of it with venom almost like an obscure threat.

He continued, "I want you to find out why and report back to me. Now go!" Galvatron ended the audience with a threatening gesture of his plasma cannon.

"Yes Galvatron." The way Soundwave said Galvatron's name, one could almost say that there was a trace of disgust in his voice.

**xXx**

**Location: Char, Secret Lab**

**Time: 2 hours later**

Deep in the depths of Char lies a hidden base well away from the eyes of Galvatron and his subordinates. Here Soundwave had entered the room 5 minutes ago and was greeted by a pair of Decepticons, one was the Constructicon Hook, his alt mode a crane, and second was Scrapper the Constructrcon leader, his alt mode a bulldozer.

Soundwave spoke first, "Project update."

Scrapper answered, "We've already began construction when you gave us the original schematics. Soon the body will be complete with every circuit copied with precession down to the microscopic level. My best estimate for the body to be fully completed is in three weeks…but this body is useless without a mind. How is that coming any way?"

"Download 79 complete." Soundwave informed in his usual way.

Hook then answered, "Everything is made precisely as to his original plans and nothing was over looked. Now all that's left is the Nucleon after the brain in finished.

"Now that's done you better get back to your mission or Galvatron may suspect what were doing and that's bad for all of us." Scrapper suggested.

"Debriefing completed proceeding to mission." Then Soundwave left the room leaving Scrapper and Hook alone.

Hook turned to Scrapper and asked, "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"Doubtful, but I doubt we have much choice in the matter Galvatron is going to kill us one way or another if he remains our leader."

"I just hope we succeed." Hook said.

Then Scrapper looked at the other areas where the completed other bodies lay. "At least we know this is important."

**xXx**

**Location: Sol System (Transformer one), Sol Defense Headquarters.**

General William was in a meeting room with several of the other high-ranking generals. They were in deep discussion concerning several recent activities.

General William was a tough looking General currently wearing an eye patch after he lost his eye, one he lost in a recent skirmish on Earth. Throughout the entire Sol Defense forces, he was the highest ranking general and the most influential person next to the President. Outside the military he was known and revered to be the one with the most experience against the Robot threat and the one with the most knowledge of how to fight them.

However, the other Generals' opinion of him is very different. These people actually knew him and what he was really like.

Sitting next to him was General Black, the second highest-ranking General in Sol Defense forces. Unlike his counter part General Williams, he has the respect of the other high ranking generals except for General Williams. General Williams seems to consider him a waste of a perfectly good rank. General Black is a tall masculine man of African American decent and is a dedicated and honorable leader. It was even rumored that he struck a temporary cease-fire with the Robot Scourge to evacuate several transports filled with civilians.

Then there is General Monro. She was the strangest of the Generals but even though she was not the highest-ranking one, she was known to be the most cunning of them all. She was able to establish a covert ops team of the enemy's home world and they have been a never ending source of intelligence on enemy movements for a long period of time. However, several reports were apparently omitted for mysterious reasons from General Williams's purview. General Monro is a five feet seven inches tall Chinese woman with a medium build. No one can actually figure out why she seems to fall in line with General Williams most of the time even when she disagrees with him quite strongly.

With them also is the third highest ranking, General Patton. Unbelievably he was actually made from genetic samples of the original General Patton. He shared several characteristics of the original General Patton but he has none of his memories or his experiences apparently the cloning process despite claims made by scientist do not make perfect replicas with the same genetic material especially personality wise. He one difference the new Patton had was he actually paid close attention to intelligence reports and even changed his tactics accordingly. He is a tall, six foot five inches, white man who wears a combat suit everywhere he goes. It is known through out the military of his loyalty to the Sol Defense force but he is known to be the most outspoken person when it comes to the logic behind the war with the robotic threat and he even questions whether we really know what's going on. The men who he commands are known to fall into only two categories: those that hate him, or those that love him.

Then there was General Thompson, the head of military research and development. Currently he is mostly organizing research on the technology or the robotic threat but he and the scientists are rarely given anything to work with so with the funding to study the enemies tech just lying there he began several other forms of research to improve military hardware, weapons, tactics, civilian life styles, and ships. His main focus is currently on producing a ship that can withstand enemy robot hits since the current armor just melts away with even the slightest hit from enemy fire. He was also responsible for discovering a way to temporarily jam enemy sensors that allowed for several successful incursions in enemy lines but soon it became apparent that the enemy discovered how it was done and made counter measures against it. He is of African Decent but he grew up in the colonies on the moon. He towers above the other Generals standing at a full seven feet. He is also known to make many complaints about not receiving much technical hardware from salvaged parts. He also is in charge of enemy prisoners.

Finally, there is General Wickly who is actually openly stated that they should halt the war and look for a more diplomatic solution to the war. However, she is the lowest ranking general and would have been striped of her rank if she had not been able to achieve victory from impossible odds on several occasions. She also survived quite a few missions against the robotic enemy in person and several assassination attempts after her. She is an attractive woman standing six feet seven inches, with glasses and a long scar across her right cheek. Her entire family has been known to be a long time opposition against the war with the robotic enemy.

The meeting started out calmly but like usual it just erupted into a heated debate in next to no time.

"I tell you again we have no information as to why this is happening!" General Monro exclaimed, "I remember that you personally ordered to have all the information my teams gathered from their homeworld to be given directly to you first before any even goes to me. In fact I rarely have been given any information from the homeworld lately I've been waiting for you to send it to me!"

General Williams responded, "I did not ask for excuses. You have agents on other worlds use them and you will receive any information from their homeworld if it's actually of importance."

General Black jumped up and shouted, "General with all due respect intelligence isn't even your field of expertise you wouldn't be able to fully understand everything that's important or not."

"Everything is in a need to know basis. Now…what is the status of the new weapons that should have an easier time penetrating the enemy armor?" General William said apparently to avoid the subject from going any further.

General Thompson started to speak, "Well research is antagonizingly slow mostly due to the fact that I have been receiving very little in the way of enemy alloys to research on. Most of them you seem to keep sending over to research projects under your command General William." That announcement was said more as an accusation than a statement. "So now after several tests I'm critically low on materials, and they are mostly needed for research in the construction of the new ship class that should be able to with stand enemy fire." Mentally he included, 'also I've been getting more specimens form the other generals than from you.'

General Williams then apparently seemed not even phased by this. "The prisoners you have are made of their alloys right so use them."

Thompson looked at Williams in horror. "Are you insane their needed to decode the enemies written language and for the reprogram projects. Besides their isn't enough metal in that comprises their brains to make enough metal of the entire 200 prisoners. Their brains are the size of peas!"

"I don't care we don't need to know their plans it's our destiny to gain complete victory over these bunch of scrap." General Williams began in his usual dreaded ramblings, "We will win no matter the cost or what will happen. These robots made a terrible mistake when picking on the might of the superior human race!"

General Black looked at his counter part and eventually asked, "Can you please tell us what your plans are now since our opinions matter little to you?"

General Williams then began, "One of my combat teams has managed a successful attack on an enemy held world and the enemy fled the planet rather than face our unstoppable might. So we are going to capture and hold several more of their worlds now that they enemy shown their true colors and their true fear of us."

The other Generals were beginning to feel that their leader just lost his mind.

General Patton looked at the General, "Why did they retreat that fast? Also, I also noted that several other of your attacks failed as well when you launched your attack on that planet. Three other planets repulsed our attacks on our forces really easily and we were forced to retreat."

"Cowards and traitors the lot of them!" Williams shouted, "If they had stuck with the attack then victory would be inevitable."

"Now I propose a brief break until we reconvene later and I want battle plans set out for our next phase in Operation Rust!" General Williams ordered.

Meanwhile General Wickly just sat back in her chair observing the proceedings are almost groaned at the mention of operation Rust. Operation Rust was a project to use a variant of a rare metal eating microorganism to exterminate the robotic threat the only problem was it also ate metal from friendly forces as well. Also, the fist strike with the contagion did show great results but the enemy quickly formed a counter for the contagion. Apparently, they discovered the original contagion before and had defenses for the original already in place and so they just modified the original solution slightly and it stopped the new rust plague form getting worse. Now so far further use in this research has showed that their was little to be gained but General Williams keeps the other Generals to research this stuff even though they concluded the resources would be more useful else where.

Then General Williams left and the other generals started leaving.

**xXx**

The corridors in the building were only sparingly filled with people and everyone knew to keep a distance from the Generals for fear of getting on their bad side. Their was usually a space for all the generals to go and with General William he was given the most distance.

General Williams exited and met up with his right hand man. "We may need to fix some problems, the current Generals are proving to be more of a nuisance than a help." He said to his trusted aid.

His aid was a strange man who always seemed to stand in the shadows. He answered back, "That would be inadvisable I can't just orchestrate the entire removal of all the generals except you that would leave suspicion on you. Besides they're all prepared for assassination attempts now that Wickly survived a few."

"Wickly!" The General repeated in a whisper filled with Venom, "She should have been killed as a child before she could reach these ranks…Well there is another thing to be taken care of remember the soldiers on the three failed capture operations for those planets."

"Yes." The shadowed man answered.

"I want them executed quietly. They are traitors and what they know must not spread. I am the one who survived several engagements from the enemy no one else and it's because of me that I and the people under my command survived them at all." The General stated. After all, he is revered for being the best.

His aid then responded, "At least until they are all silenced afterward so the truth can't get out." He was slightly smug at this and no one knew that all it was usually his leadership that put his men into bad situations and anyone who know usually never spoke of it or could.

"The other Generals worry me. They are opposing my views too much and if they get the attention of the President I will be made to step down." The General announced.

"Sir…but your plan is almost complete for your final operation then you will no longer need to worry about the President." The Aid assured Williams.

General Williams looked back to the aid, "They are almost in place and the resources I've secured for my projects will aid me tremendously in my agenda but I must wait for the right time. If my hand is forced to commence the operation now it would have disastrous consequences. No I still need to bide my time. At least I don't have to worry right now; there is little reason for anyone to point fingers at me."

"No they don't." The aid responded as the two walked to the office.

**xXx**

**Location: General Wickly's office**

The General's office was a well furnished area but it was somewhat plane. Their was little in the way of decorations but you could see a fair amount of paper work on the General's table. The room had a light blue paint job and the other furniture in the office were carved from oak. It was a modest and comfortable room. In it was General Wickly and her aid, first lieutenant Max Thompson. Along with General Patton and General Black.

Lieutenant Max was a long time friend of Wickly and both were nearly inseparable. Both apparently covered their backs just about all the time. It only became apparent to why they were so attached and helpful to each other was mostly because they were cosines. Lieutenant Max stood three inches taller than General Wickly and was around the age of thirty-five. He was well built and looked like he went through three tours of duty. He had one eye and a huge gash across his right side of his face.

Everyone in the room was in a deep discussion.

"Why is General Williams so tough to get accurate info from?" General Black complained, "All we get are orders from him and we barley get intelligence from him anyway unless we get it with out going through him."

General Patton nodded in agreement, "I know, how did someone like him even get to that rank? I checked out the information of all the missions he's been on and they either say he achieved complete victory or nothing at all and it was all classified top secret for General Williams's eyes only."

General Black looked at Patton while going over that information, "That's very strange. General Williams is getting more and more unstable lately now he's almost impossible to work with and people that fight under him keep disappearing."

"I feel sorry for General Thompson and Monro they keep getting most of the abuse from that guy." Wickly stated, "Williams barley gives them enough resources they need to do their job and he complains that he does not get what he needs from them." Then she changed his tone to a very accusing sound, "And what does he do with all the stuff he salvages form his missions according to the reports I've managed to get he should be handing over a lot more material to General Thompson and Monro than he currently has. It's almost like he's stock piling them for something."

"I don't know but we need to keep a close eye on him." General Black answered, "He could be setting out something for a power struggle, but I hope I'm wrong. We may need to prepare for this eventuality but we need to be very quietly. General Williams is getting more and more dangerous and if he tries to take control of the Presidency then we may have a serious problem on our hands."

Everyone in the room looked at each other and shuddered at the thought of a man like General Williams becoming the Leader of the Human race. It was a fairly horrifying thought.

**xXx**

**Location: Starscream's Flagship. Storage area.**

In the storage area, two Decepticons were standing around a strange looking box.

One of the Decepticon looked like a skeleton in a samurai suit and the other was purple in coloring and had some plane like features on him.

"I don't get it Buldgeon, why does Starscream want us to use Cybertronian Empire technology? I mean we wasted those guys but still everything they have still makes my gears grind." The Purple one said.

The skeleton Buldgeon answered, "Because it's the fastest way to make a planet sized base, Dreadwing. That's why once we find a suitable location all we need to do is metal form a world and he have a solid base of oppressions to expand."

Dreadwing looked at Buldgeon and thought it over true it was fast but the Decepticons feelings towards the Empire was not very pleasant especially when the Empire gone so far as call itself Decepticons and called the true Decepticons to be obsolete and there fore must be destroyed. "I still don't like it."

"Well tough we have a job to do so let's get this to the R and D room and were done." The skeleton announced.

"All right." Dreadwing answered.

**XXx**

**Location: Planet Haz II, Galvatron Decepticon faction's Front Lines**

It was a bad day for Commander Scorpinok. Not only had this world had forced him and all other Headmasters to fight sparingly but it almost became near impossible for either opposing force on the planet to even amount an attack of any kind. This world was dubbed an almost vital world considering that this world was actually very similar to Cybertron in the fact that it is entirely made of metal. However, this one is actually one massive slab of it. The Entire planet was made of several different forms of metal almost fused together and who ever had control of this planet could up troop production by at least 10. However what no one actually bothered to check was the planet's atmosphere was practically one big EMP field that lessened and grew during it's seasons. So far the only time either party could attack was during the time when the EMP was at it's least. However, the commanders of both sides attempted to bypass this by tunneling to the enemy but unfortunately, this turned into a very strange version of the fleshy game bland man's bluff. No one actually knew the exact area the enemy was based in but the tunnels now went practically every where underground. The Headmaster's binary bonded partners kept saying they felt like ants and he was agreeing with them.

"Insecticons would be really useful here." Scorpinok heard Tunneler as he walked by apparently oblivious to the fact that his commanding officer was right next to him. Despite the insolence Scorpinok was inclined to agree this planet would be really perfect for Insecticons to fight in unfortunately after the three original Insecticons were converted into sweeps it became very difficult to goad the other Insecticons in the swarm to attack certain planet's and most defected to the traitorous Starscream's faction.

"Commander Scorpinok!" The announcement snapped Scorpinok out of his apparent brooding. The voice came from a deep blue Decepticon that Scorpinok hadn't met before. The Decepticon apparently made of Cybertron and has never been reformatted. He still retained his original Cybertronian alt mode of a Hover Tank. It was obvious as his tank gun was easily seen attached to his right shoulder.

Scorpinok plainly answered the new comer with a slightly irritated fashion, "Well out with it! It's not like I have anything else to do on this slaggen planet."

The Decepticon was obviously startled and some fear could be seen on his face plate as the Decepticon's optics went wide.

"W-well," He stuttered, "One of our digging patrols stumbled onto one of the tunnels controlled by Starscream's forces, but it was apparently abandoned. So a few scout were dispatched to check it out…"

Scorpinok was listening intently but he knew from experience that something unexpected happened or this report would be given to him in a different manner.

"We discovered that it lead to every tunnel that should have been under the Renegade's control." Renegade was a term popularly used among the newer Decepticons to call Starscream's faction. No one knew why they started calling them that but it seemed to stick, The Blue Decepticon continued, "But from what we can tell all Renegade forces just left. There are no Renegade forces left on the planet period. After we confirmed this we found several bombs lain around the network and apparently, most have been detonated before we arrived. Unfortunately before we could disarm them all the bomb's managed to cave in 85 of the Renegade network."

This information was new and confusing. It made little sense why Starscream's forces would just up and leave so quickly. Unfortunately, no answers could be apparent now Scorpinok had to take advantage of what he could.

"See to it that he can take control of what ever tunnels are intact. We maybe wasting our time but at least were doing something now. I want what ever excavation teams available to begin searches for any kind of recording equipment they can find maybe we can find out why they left." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The blue Decepticon responded before running off.

Then Scorpinok turned around and muttered under his breath with a smile creeping up, "Finally something to do."

**xXx**

**Location: Decepticon Ship, **** untranslatable text , ****Bridge**

The Bridge aboard the ship looked like it was designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. At least that was what Shade 1 thought. He hated being this ship but now he was trapped in it and now he currently had very limited supplies. He thought back to when he joined Earth's intelligence forces thinking he could make a difference. If we knew he would be hiding in the Communication officer's computer, he would have probably just joined the Marines. He started on this mission with twenty-five other officers thinking it would be easy to infiltrate the enemy forces especially from what they were told. They were given the most advanced tech to sneak in. However, of the twenty-five men he left with, he was currently the only survivor.

When the ship blew up, he was lucky enough to get a space suit on and managed to get into this ship from a small hull breach. At first he thought it was caused by the ship's weapons however when he started to move around he found out that this ship was long over do for dry dock repairs. Apparently, the ship had already been in heavy combat a few times and was in need of repairs when it ran into their ship. Now he was onboard an enemy ship and he could listen into what ever conversations they were having provided he could record them they play it back to himself from the ship's own translation systems. One good thing about this species. They never considered placing security systems on the translation computers. Unfortunately, doing this usually kept revealing he recorded unimportant conversations, mindless chatter, and one that was apparently a drinking song.

'Why do I feel like headquarters order's to send up to spy on these guy's is actually just a big waist of time?' The Spy thought to himself, 'So far I barley know what to look for and not to mention I barley have any idea how to contact anyone with this information.' the spy was starting to fume again and he hated this part he wasn't able to recover any of the special communication equipment from the ship since it was destroyed so the only way he could contact anyone is to use this ship's com systems but that would be unbelievably risky.

The only other problem was food. Considering the limited food supply, he needed to find a place where he can restock. Unfortunately, this ship had nothing onboard that a human could digest. He needed to find something out fast.

The spy then walked over to one of the many over sized wires on the ship and repelled down it. The entire ship felt over sized and it gave him a feeling that he was horribly undersized.

Finally, after several moments his feet hit the floor. The sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard everywhere on this ship. Whether it's doors shutting or metal feet walking around. Personally, it was annoying as heck to him but he still kept trying to get use to it.

The spy quickly looked around and the entire area was on of the many spaces in between decks that were used to run wires and circuitry around from section to section. This area was mostly safe for him but occasionally their would be a routine maintenance being conducted by a crew member in here and one had to be scarce when that happened. But overall, he couldn't complain general security was rather lax to him. Eventually he figured out that they never seemed to consider species like the human race to be much of a threat to even start security measures against. Not to mention he constantly felt like why would you want to make a security system designed to keep mice out the size difference was almost the same.

The spy started walking in the general direction to where he reasoned the officer's meeting room was. As far as he could tell that one room was the only place he found that looked like it was used for meetings. He navigated the ducts and tunnels of the ship with care. After all, he's been stuck in this place for quite a while and he still gets lost.

After around twenty minutes of walking he finally found the room he was looking for and apparently there was a meeting going on. The occupants were a strange assortment of robots. One looked like it's armor was made from an old sports car. The next one had a very exotic look to it, instead of just a pair of arms, it had four; and each one was doing a separate job. One typing into a keyboard, another holding a data pad, another apparently interfacing with the ships computer, and the final one was apparently gesturing to the other two. The final robot was small almost human size it looked like it was designed like a hover bike. The three were communicating in their own language and he didn't understand any of it. All it sounded like was a series of strange mechanical noises.

Still the spy recorded everything in the conversation hoping something useful can come out of this.


	3. Guns Blazing into the Unknown

The discussion lasted for a few hours and it was painful to be there

**Author Ramblings: I'm going to skip the time part mostly. It's actually really tough trying to figure out what time certain things happen and when on the fly. Also the reason why the spy's point's of view seem's so horrible literary wise is because I'm still deciding whether to keep him as a character in the long run or the short run to reveal his identity later and it's really hard to stop the repetition of spy when I'm not writing his name.**

**Oh ya I also don't own Transformers or most of the other stuff here that was already copyrighted by other people.**

Beta Reader: inukagome15

**Ch. 3 Guns a blazing into the Unknown**

The discussion lasted for a few hours and it was painful to be there. Since he had no understanding of what was happening he felt like he was wasting his time but unfortunately that was the only thing he could do. Now that it was finally over he could walk over to where one of the com systems were and he could use the ship's own translation systems to interpret what was just said.

The spy had a grim smile when he thought of when he tried to interface the other systems of the ship to his own computer. Apparently, with nothing to translate the different forms of programming most computers couldn't communicate with each other.

"This is one crazy mission," the spy said, and then caught himself. "I better get out of here soon, or I'm probably going to go crazy of loneliness." This was probably true as he normally expected to be able to work with a group of spies or die somewhere before he managed to infiltrate. He never did expect to actually infiltrate an enemy ship by himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the cable on the ground lying right in his path. A few seconds later his foot snagged the cable.

"Ack!" the spy shouted in surprise as he fell forward, landing on the cold metal floor.

He groaned out loud, as his head pulsed with pain at the location where his poor head had connected with the floor. This he noticed to his embarrassment, as he looked up to see that he tripped right to where he was heading to. If he hadn't tripped, he wouldn't have noticed that he had already arrived at the area he could interface his computer in.

He started to get up but his head started to feel a little dizzy. But he ignored the pain and walked over to the area he could interface with.

XLocation: Starscream's fleet

The Decepticon fleet was now taking positions around the artifact. The fleet was doing its best to space themselves in order to allow as many ships a clear shot at anything coming out of the ring as possible. The ships were being moved around in groups. The larger ships took positions at what the Decepticons thought was the exit area of the ring. Granted, they were unsure which way the ring would dispatch the travelers but they were pretty sure that one side was the exit side. The other side mostly had the lighter and faster ships by it.

Soundwave had managed to stow away on one of Starscream's transport ships and hacked into the ship's sensors. So far, the massive concentration of ships had actually surprised Soundwave. It hadn't crossed his mind that Starscream's forces had this many ships. By all probabilities, he should  
have had at least half this number. Apparently, Starscream had been really been busy building up his forces.

So far he had too little information to figure out the reason why all of Starscream's ships were here. Quickly, Soundwave mentally reviewed what courses of action Starscream could take: An assault of Char, laying siege on Cybertron, or creating a major push somewhere. Any one of those could be possible courses of action but what made things stranger was the structure the fleet was gathered around. It was a massive Ring that was built on a scale that seemed impressive to most races but from what he could hack from Starscream's data links it could be used to generate massive amounts of power. But none of the info he could get could explain why this many ships were here. He was tempted to dispatch Ravage and Laserbeak to investigate but that would be too risky. Besides, it would be easier to wait until a ship-wide hail was issued so like it or not he had to wait.

XLocation: Halo #Unknown, Covenant Exploration Fleet flagship: The Crimson Sword. Rewi 'Lifalee: Exploration Fleet Commander, Thha 'Tebaree Black elite squad leader,

Around the spacious bridge of the Crimson Sword the gold elite Rewi 'Lifalee waited impatiently for the next progress report. He didn't exactly enjoy this mission. He was placed in charge of the fleet here because he was well noted as a fierce Ship Master. However he would much rather be fighting on  
the front than exploring an unknown galaxy. This galaxy was unique mainly because this one seemed to have been isolated by the Forerunners. The Prophets had theorized that they must have use this galaxy as a giant safe to protect their most important secrets and immediately sent a sizable force to secure it. Everyone in the entire fleet was placed at heightened alert just in case the Coalition attacked. However sightings of their ships were few and infrequent.

Sighing he looked at the majestic holy relic before him. The Engineers had almost completed the repairs and their journey into possibly sacred ground could commence.

Just then a Black Elite stepped up to his right. Turning to face him he saw Stri 'Nreatee, another ship master.

Stri started to speak, "Ship Master, are you sure we have enough ships for this quest? Our numbers are not sufficient enough for a galaxy conquest."

"The Prophets doubt that there will be any need for a sizable combat force," Rewi explained. "The Forerunners were without equals and none could match their strength. And if the Forerunners damaged this holy relic it must have been done before their Great Journey and they stored their most  
sacred relics there to keep safe. Since this sector is several galaxies away from the Coalition it would merely be a waste of resources to assign more ships than this."

Stri looked slightly skeptical but said nothing as he looked out to the small fleet gathered around the Halo. He was worried about what is beyond this but he was sure that the Prophets were right and his worries meant nothing.

XLocation: Quintesson Territory

In a room that looked like an oddly organic and metallic…well, room I don't know how to describe it. It's like a sip with no edges but made of metal I don't really know how it's done… Oops… Coff… Four figures were in the room apparently having a discussion. These four are quintillions. Not much was known of this race was known and the only thing that could be hypothesized was that they are a distant relative of a Cybertronian and once ruled Cybertron. Apparently their rule of the planet was recorded as the great strife where anything other than total obedience was treated with extermination. When they were driven off the planet, they swore to return. But their forces, even though substantial and in some ways more technological superior to Cybertronian technology, could not risk a total war with their former slaves. One thing that the Quintessons lacked was proper military hardware and combat experience. Their forces were well equipped in the general terms but they were not robust enough to hander the forms of combat that both Autobots and Decepticons were used to. Generally, a small squad of Cybertronians could hold back a much larger Quintesson force.

Quintessons are short compared to Cybertronians and have tentacles instead of arms. They are actually quite harmless to anyone for the most part. But their most notable feature was the fact that they had five faces and they hover off the ground by a beam of yellowish white. Each one had a different voice and they use them in all matter of things.

The four figures were gathered around apparently in somewhat is a discussion.

The first figure was speaking through his face that looked somewhat like a skull. "The rouge faction of Decepticons is acting very illogically of late," it said.

The other had a face that looked wise. "Something is wrong. If this were Galvatron's forces then I would not worry but Starscream's forces wouldn't just let go of their strong positions and vital points simply on a whim. Starscream might be a cunning coward but that cowardice will ensure that he doesn't allow his forces to lose much ground to Galvatron and the Autobots."

Another with a wise face started to speak as well, "This tactic has, however, thrown both Autobot and Decepticon factions into chaos. With so much unguarded territory to acquire, both factions are attempting to acquire it and defend it in order to prevent the other side to get too much power."

Then another switched its face to show a one that almost looked pleasant. "But the question is why? Why all of this? I can't see a reason and Starscream has strict orders for his ships to destroy any of our ships that get close to his. He may have somewhat of an alliance with us in some terms but he's no fool as he knows our ultimate goal."

The Quintesson with the skull face switched his face to a pleasant one. "Ahh yes. The exchange of our old historical documents. I still don't really understand why Starscream would want our copy of Cybertron's historical archives." Then he switched his face to the wise one and its expression had a look of realization. "But that was 7 weeks before this fleet activity began."

Then one with a wise face switched back to the skull face. "Is there a coincidence?"

"No it can't be. This is too much of a coincidence. We much research the archive that would explain why Starscream would behave this way," another Quintesson said.

Then all said in unison, "Agreed!"

XTime: Somewhere in the range of 3 days Later. Location: Covenant Exploration Fleet.

"Commander!" An Elite technician announced as he walked over to Rewi 'Lifalee.

The Commander turned to face the technician and spoke, "What is it?"

"The repairs on the secret Ring have finally been completed. Our forces can leave immediately," the Technician replied.

"Excellent," he responded. "Send out a message to all exploration fleet ships! Have them to immediately head to the Holy relic NOW!"

That order set the entire bridge crew into an immediate flurry of activity. It wasn't long before the entire fleet began to start moving around, assuming formations; their bridge crews rushing to and fro getting preparations ready for their immanent quest.

Just before they left Rewi declared, "May the Prophets bless this mission."

XLocation: Unknown Galaxy/Starscream's fleet.

It didn't take long for the Decepticon forces to discover that the power up sequence for the ring was active. It took even less time for them to get their fleet into positions. All the Main combat ships were already setup for the ambush. The entire ring was encircled by ships to prevent any escapees and to allow all ship's to release their firepower at once.

Air Strike and his team, however, were much closer to the ring than any of the other ships. His squad and five others were flying cover for the Decepticon warriors that were to board and capture the flagship. The only one in the squad that was capable of carrying troops, Air Freight, had a commendams in his cargo bay and apparently he was having a conversation with one of his passengers. That was probably the one thing Air Strike found annoying about Air Freight: When he's in his vehicle mode, you're never completely sure whom he's talking to.

Air Strike was beginning to get anxious and he hoped that the unknown force would show up soon or he would overload some of his systems with his own anxiety.

Luckily, at that moment, the massive artifact started to activate. Waves of energy could be detected emanating from the ring and it seemed to accumulate on the area of space the ring surrounded. A few moments later, a portal of sorts appeared and ships started coming out.

To Air Strike the Ships appeared very hideous. The design looked like it was made to look similar to something organic, which was somewhat repulsive to him. He also couldn't understand the reasons for the design as it looked like too much work was put into making the ships look smooth. However, time did not permit him to ponder this anymore.

"This is Air Strike to all teams," he ordered, "engage stealth measures and proceed with mission. Follow me to the Flag ship. We only have a ten minute window before bombardment begins."

With that, all the ships were engulfed in a stealth field and followed Air Strike to the Flag Ship.

XLocation: Covenant Flagship

Rewi 'Lifalee looked at the fleet that had apparently encircled the Holy Ring. The ships seemed to share a purple color and the configurations were definitely unknown to any he was aware of.

The inhabitants of this galaxy were apparently curious as to their holy quest and maybe worthy allies…probably after they were humbled first though. But first he should give them the message of their quest.

"Play the message and let them know that the natives know of our holy quest and their new masters," Rewi 'Lifalee ordered the Com officer.

XLocation: Decepticon Flagship.

"Incoming Transmission from enemy flagship!" Shockwave announced in his usual authoritative tone.

"Well, play it," Starscream ordered with a very dangerous smile on his face. "I would love to see what these beings have to say."

"Message is in audio only. It appears to be a prerecorded message," Shockwave stated. "Playing message."

A voice came from the speakers, "Your enslavement is the will of the gods. We are their instruments."

Starscream gave Shockwave an evil smile. "Prepare a worthy response. And send it in 3 minutes after all our group has that much left."

"As you command, Commander Starscream!" Shockwave responded. He then went back to work putting in commands into the ship's computer systems.

XLocation: Covenant exploration fleet flagship.

It had been five minutes after they sent the message and to Rewi that meant they either are trying to translate it or they are discussing amongst themselves what to do.

He had little reason to be worried. This race was undoubtedly not human as their ships did not fit any design they knew of that was human. They were also apparently on a construction scale much bigger than most races the Covenant had contacted. The one ship that stood out had a size that looked  
almost like the size of High Charity. Their ships had a selection of regal purple in their color. It was almost funny. Rewi honestly didn't know what to expect for the inhabitance's ships but he clearly hadn't expected them to use so much purple on their ships.

Now all he could do was wait for a response and contemplate on what the response would be.

XLocation: Perimeter of the Covenant Flagship. 25 seconds to the landing bays.

The Boarding ships were now in visible range of the landing bay and they were surprised at how exposed it was. There were no turrets visible around the bay to protect it. It was also big enough for a few full size Decepticons to enter and aid the boarding party in clearing the landing bay.

"All Decepticons on my command begin boarding operation. Strikers, Air Strike Patrol, I want us in front to clear out those fleshies inside the bay. No sense in allowing our fellow Decepticons to be delayed because of a few fleshies right?" Air Strike suggested with a slight humorous tone. This was followed by a few chuckles among the Decepticons in the group.

"Ready…now!" Air Strike ordered as he fired two of his missiles inside the landing bay, followed by some scrambler missiles by another Decepticon that was in the form of a flying missile platform. The proton missiles impacted the Covenant shields, causing them to shimmer but did very little damage to the actual landing bay. However, the scrambler missiles were different. Instead of causing explosions, these missiles were specifically designed to disrupt shields. When they impacted on the shields the scramblers sent out an energy wave along the ship's shields creating a noticeable gap in the shield's shimmer.

At this, all the Decepticons immediately sped up and shot through the hole as fast as they could.

Air Strike and the Air Strike Patrol were the first ones in, followed closely by the rest of the Strikers and the other boarding ships.

Once inside the landing Bay, Air Strike and the Decepticons that didn't have cargo immediately transformed. The Decepticons hit the Landing bay and opened fire on the stunned crew with no hesitation. None of the crew had a chance of reacting. In a few seconds every fleshy on the Landing bay was dead.

It didn't take long for the Decepticons carrying warriors in them to land and start disembarking them. Quickly squads of Decepticons ran outside. Their fellow Decepticons and several others quickly exited the landing bay by its many exits by either opening the doors, bashing them through, or blasting them. A few Decepticons stayed behind to interface with the ship's computer systems to prevent any unwanted activity and to see if they could insure that the shields stayed down long enough for every Boarding ship to enter.

XLocation: Decepticon Flagship

Shockwave was still interfacing with the computer systems when he picked up what was happening on the ship's scanners.

"Commander Starscream!" Shockwave announced. "It appears that the Boarding party managed to board. Their ship 1 being ahead of schedule."

"Then I guess we should answer their message early," Starscream joked. "Order all ships to begin the barrage!"

"Yes, Commander Starscream," Shockwave replied.

XLocation: Confrontation area between Covenant and Starscream's fleets.

The entire area simply erupted. All the Decepticon ships opened fire at once on the Covenant forces. The sheer power of the Decepticon weapons coupled with the volume of fire from the ships practically overloaded the covenant ships' shields and penetrated the ships' hulls in the first volley. Most of the ships didn't survive and were destroyed.

The Covenant forces then attempted to return fire. However, the forces left were thrown into chaos. Most of the remaining Covenant forces seemed to just simply lash out on the closest Decepticon ship with their plasma torpedoes. However, the hulls of the Decepticon ships just seemed to shrug off the torpedoes.

After the first volley, the Decepticon ships simply began to fire at will. Most of the surviving Covenant ships didn't last very long. However, amongst the carnage, the Flagship was still intact and the majority of the Covenant forces were in a state of chaos.

XLocation: Covenant Exploration fleet Flagship.

Inside the Covenant Flagship it was almost complete chaos. The boarders just flowed through the corridors like an unstoppable flood. Despite the relatively small size of the boarding party, the boarders had apparently broken through all the Covenants attempts to block the advance of the boarders.

It also didn't help that the boarders' armor seemed to be impervious to weapons. They just shrugged off the weapons fire and advanced or took cover and the defenders got cut down by the boarders' weapons.

Several Covenant Elites and Grunts managed to form a barricade in one of the main corridors to prevent the boarders from entering. After the barricade was complete, they took positions to cut down any who approached. They waited until, suddenly, a strange sound was heard from down the corridor. The warriors were somewhat confused at this but kept their positions.

Suddenly, four strange ground vehicles entered the corridor, the wheels on them screeching as they made a sharp turn. When their turn was completed, they barreled down toward the barricade with the apparent intent of ramming it. The Elite warriors were caught off guard and they didn't open fire for four seconds. When they finally did, the energy weapons that impacted the vehicles proved ineffective against the armor of the vehicles. A few seconds later the vehicles tore through the barricade, smashing or running over the elites that had stood their ground.

XLocation: Covenant Flagship

Detour was proud of his work. Another obstacle had been grinded into scrap thanks to him and the rest of his squad. Even though they normally were put in charge of clean up missions, this time they had the rare honor of leading the charge.

To Detour and the rest of the Sports Car Patrol, these fleshies resistance were mere entertainment. There blockades proved to be a strange form of amusement for them.

It would only be a matter of time before the entire ship was under Decepticon control. And with that thought, he and the rest of the Sports Car Patrol sped off to destroy the next barricade.

XLocation: Covenant Flagship's bridge.

They were boarded and they were heading straight for the bridge. The Shipmaster Rewi couldn't believe this was happening.

His fleet had been reduced to nothing within the span of a few seconds and now the unknown aliens were poised to take over the ship. To make matters even worse, they were completely locked out of the main computer and they couldn't even self-destruct the ship. All that was left to do was to defend the bridge to the death.

"Stand your ground warriors we fight for the Covenant and we die for the Covenant!" the Shipmaster announced to his crew as he drew out a plasma sword.

It didn't take long for the boarders to arrive.

The first thing that they heard was a loud pounding sound on the door. Then suddenly it stopped. The next few moments were so stressful you could feel the tension in the air. Then suddenly the door opened in an explosion and a massive mechanical creature emerged from the smoke. It had gun turrets on its shoulders and weird projectile looking devices on its knuckles. Its armor looked almost like a solid block. Rewi expected to die from the creature's weapons so he charged the creature bent on cleaving the infidel in two with his sword.

Before he even got close enough to cleave the thing in two, the creature fired something from a cannon to his feet and it exploded into a mist. Two seconds later, Rewi lost consciousness.

XLocation: area just outside the bridge. Time: A few moments earlier.

Crasher looked at the door blocking the entrance of the bridge. Crasher was a Decepticon whose alternate mode was from a race they had once encountered. His alternate mode reflected their warlike and bloodlust… Unfortunately, it didn't reflect Crasher's personality… One who took dark pleasure in letting others panic and feel terror.

"So how long should we wait?" came a voice from another Decepticon right behind him. The Decepticon looked vaguely similar to a knight only his armor looked like it was made from stone.

"Just a little longer, Nogo," Crasher answered. "I want them to simmer in their tension a little longer until we supply the main course." This was followed by him knocking on the door several times with his hand. One odd thing with Crasher was that he had the passion and he treats his battles like a chef making a meal.

One minute later Crasher announced, "Ok, now, let's go! Nogo, open the door and I'll launch the nanno gas." (the nanno gas is a relatively new weapon in the war. It was specifically designed to incapacitate any form of fleshy. It releases a cloud of nanites in a vapor form that solidifies on any fleshy the vapor meets and then they begin to render the fleshy to an unconscious state.)

"Ok!" Nogo answered as he pointed his impact cannon at the door and fired.

XLocation: Hull of Decepticon Cruiser on the outer edge of Starscream's fleet.

Soundwave watched the one-sided battle from start to finish on the hull of the ship. He was safely concealed away as his cassette mode to lower the chances of the enemy finding him.

The events were intriguing to say the least. But having so many ships in one place for a confrontation would not make much sense. Judging by the reading Soundwave picked up from the artifact it was actually a somewhat crude but much more powerful form of a space bridge. The only conclusion Soundwave could arrive for this was that Starscream must be planning to use the spacebridge to invade an unknown portion of space. The idea sounded flimsy but it was the best logical conclusion that could be drawn from the facts.

The battle was very boring, to say the least for him. He noted the effectiveness of the unknown entities vehicles and their apparent combat capabilities. None of which were very impressive. The only recordings that Soundwave acquired that would prevent Galvatron from disciplining him were those of the energy sources of the alien ships'. They were fairly impressive in some terms especially by the utilization of plasma energy for power. However, what was more impressive was the power output the ring generated to create the space bridge link. This information would interest Galvatron and hopefully enable him time to finish his other mission.

Now Soundwave merely waited for the right moment to leave and to gather any more information than was necessary. After all, any new information would give him more time to complete his project for the Constructicons.

XLocation: Starscream's Flagship/Bridge

For the bridge crew, the space battle was laughable to begin with. The enemy fleet was decimated before they could even respond to the threat.

Starscream was very smug after this easy victory and it was apparent on his face. Shockwave, however, kept himself focused on the raw data from the battle throughout the entire time. He was looking for anything that would be of importance in the future and the progress of the mop up task.

"Shockwave!" Starscream announced. "Since the enemy fleet is effectively neutralized how are the boarding parties progressing?"

Shockwave responded without even looking up from his console. "All boarding teams have completed either 78 or 100 of their assigned objectives." His voice showed nothing but a slight trace of boredom. "The enemy flagship has been captured and the prisoners acquired from the action number 95 beings of various races. I am now having them transferred to have their minds scanned and their DNA scanned as well for infiltration purposes. We now have scans of the targeted fleet on the other side of the spacebridge. I estimate that we are now ahead of our original estimated schedule by a day. We did not expect the opposition's technology to be so primitive."

"Well, well, Shockwave," Starscream said with a sneer. "Then let us adapt to that change. Accelerate the planned incursion to take full advantage of the extra time. It looks like were attacking sooner than expected."

Shockwave relayed the orders to the necessary Decepticons as preparations went underway.

Location: Decepticon Pretender shell synthesizing bay.

The synthesizing bay looked something like out of a bad science fiction movie. It had tubes of a form of liquid metal flowing to and fro from one strangely shaped container to another.

Inside the bay, instead of mechanical robots walking and working on the various pieces equipment in the room, it looked like numerous strangely shaped aliens of various shapes and sizes were there.

Inside several large bulbs containing a strange metal liquid, they also contained one Decepticon in each of them.

The Decepticon working on the control console was fully engrossed in his work.

Pretender technology was one of the most unique forms of Cybertonian Technology the race had made yet. This form of technology allows a Cybertonian to disguise himself as a fleshy among other advantages. The Process involved having the liquid metal the Cybertonians are immersed in to get a fair amount of DNA from the race or individual they want to infiltrate. The DNA reacts with the liquid metal and a series of energy jolts and the liquid metal quickly begins to take a shape around the Cybertonian as a form of organic metal. The DNA in the metal is now actually identical with the original host's DNA. Every feature of the individual and even some of the deeper organic processes the individual race has is copied to ensure perfection.

After a few beams the process ended and in the place of a Decepticon stood a Rewi 'Lifalee, otherwise known as the leader of the exploration fleet. The Decepticon pretender that had his appearance had already had all of Rewi's memories downloaded into his brain. Now this Decepticon could act as the Elite would virtually perfectly.

This was just the first of the many Pretenders that would undergo their mission to infiltrate and gather information on the Covenant and the other major powers it had been in contact with.

XLocation: Starscream's flagship. Decepticon Master barracks.

Few areas in Decepticon ships offer free and easy access to things that organic beings need to have in order to survive. The Master barracks was one such area.

This area housed the various organic beings that were components of other Decepticons. These beings were also considered Decepticons as well.

The ones that walked about were from a few main branches of binary bonded Decepticons. They were Headmasters, Targetmasters, and Powermasters. This area was made specifically to accommodate their needs. It was built so small that most Decepticons would begin to feel uncomfortable but it was small enough for the Binary bonded people inside to feel comfortable. They also had easy access to exit the barracks and could attach themselves to their respective partners whenever they wanted to.

Two Headmasters were apparently in the middle of a break and in deep conversation.

"…I tell you I really don't know about entering an unknown Galaxy," one of them said, "We don't know what's on the other side or if we can get the right supplies."

The other, which was apparently somewhat taller, responded, "It's not like we have a say in it. So what's the use in complaining?"

"I'm just saying…" the other guy attempted to add.

"What are you doing!?" another voice shouted from behind the two Headmasters. Both immediately turned around to see a higher ranking Powermaster right in front of them.

"I know you guys are complaining about Starscream's decision but I don't think you should even start complaining!" the Powermaster announced. "It's our jobs to do what we're ordered to and now we must achieve what we're told to do for our survival! Now get to work!"

Both Headmasters immediately took off in different directions, not wanting to get on the Powermaster's bad side.

John Morrell smiled at the reactions the lower ranking Headmasters make at his command. Before he became a Powermaster he was just a lowly bum barley surviving his days. His parents were killed in a car accident and he had no known relatives. He was also never able to find a stable job. He was doomed to live in the gutter. But it all changed when he found his partner…Mauler.

The Decepticon was stranded in an alley, just like him. He would have turned him in to the authorities but then he realized that this was his one chance to escape from the alleys. So he made a deal and became Mauler's binary bonded partner. He never regretted his choice since.

John was shaken from his thoughts when Mauler contacted him via their personal com system. "Hey, John, it's time for me to gain a recharge."

John chuckled slightly. It was always the same. Even though Mauler could work without him for a while he still needed gradual power boosts now and then. These needs weren't necessary because Mauler didn't exactly need the extra energy when out of combat but the Decepticon seemed to enjoy the extra energy he got when John was attached to him. John knew that he was being used to get an energy buzz. After all, Mauler was known to be the equivalent of a drunk among Decepticons.

John quickly took off to meet Mauler.

John instinctively knew where his partner was. Both were now parts of each other as simply as a human would know where his hand is when he's not looking. John also knew the ship well enough to navigate the halls quickly and efficiently.

It did not take long for him to arrive where Mauler was. His partner stood around 20 feet tall. His armor was lime green in color around his entire body. When you looked at his face you would have thought it was scary when it was cleaned. However Mauler rarely got around to cleaning it at all. Grime, rust, and other unidentifiable stiff could be easily seen on his face. It was the one spot that Mauler never seemed to get around to cleaning. The only times he would do it would be when an inspection came around from a Decepticon high ranking officer or if one were to send him on a mission. However, with Mauler's reputation, it was very rare for that to even happen.

When John approached his partner Mauler looked down and stated with some slight slurring, "Well, now, John, h-how's it been goen?" (not to mention the odd sounds and partial worlds that would be in the place of actual words because of the constant over charge Mauler normally used on himself)

Mauler stood in somewhat a haphazard fashion. He must have just recently had some energon cubes in the recharging section or the bar.

"Fine," John answered his slightly drunken partner.

"Well, l-let's hook uf," Mauler announced in his own fashion.

John sighed just before he transformed himself into his engine mode. His engine mode then attached itself into the chest area of Mauler.

"Ah… That feels so. G-Good!" was Mauler's response to the extra flow of energy into his systems, which was giving another over-taxing charge into the already fully charged circuits.

XFew hours later

Starscream was getting anxious as he couldn't allow his forces to stay too long or the fleet on the other side of the ring's portal would be alerted that something was wrong.

"Are the Pretenders ready yet?" he asked Shockwave.

Shockwave's normal nonchalant response was all he got, "All Pretenders have completed obtaining their shells and now they are in the process of boarding the ship and making the damage look authentic."

Another sub-commander put in his two cents, "It's a good thing there were enough corpses that we could use to make it look like there were no boarding actions, only structural damage. It will only be a few hours before the ship is fully ready.

Starscream smiled. The Pretenders would be very useful in discovering information and causing havoc in this new galaxy. Now judging by how everything was going he could order his forces to press on. Starscream considered the swiftness in how his fleet had destroyed the enemy fleet and how he  
wanted the enemy fleet to get destroyed just in time for the ship filled with pretenders to arrive and then for one of his ships to destroy the engines so it will drift.

Starscream finally said, "We will wait one more hour before we start the assault. I want no survivors this time as we can't afford any complications without pretenders.

Covenant flagship:

The ship was now a flurry of activity as pretenders and other Decepticons milled around the ship. Everyone was moving corpses to different areas. Tearing up walls and ripping apart circuitry to make everything look more authentic. They also dumped the atmosphere in half the ship to make it look like a shot had penetrated the hull and killed most of the crew. Several Decepticon pretenders were using the information downloaded from the originals' minds to get to their designated position. The hardest task was to make the life support to start to fail at a certain time. If the life support failed sooner than expected well…an entire crew walking around a ship with no life support for several hours or days would look rather suspicious. Others were keeping close attention to create scorch marks and removing scorch marks caused by hand weapon fire. The task was a big chore but they were performed with diligence and efficiency.

Location: Unknown Robot Ship.

The spy had actually found something important. He didn't know exactly what it was but it was important. He downloaded all the info he could about the recent events and then stored it into a data cube. This was one of the few things that actually recognized stored robot data.

Now all he had to do was sneak onto the bridge to send the packet which was easier said than done. The console he needed to get inside was a good 30 feet away from his entrance to the bridge but if he could avoid being seen he could make it. Whatever info this thing had his superiors must have were the only thoughts echoing in his mind. This was his chance to do something other than walk around and listen to things he can't understand.

It took him several minutes of running along his paths to reach the bridge from his current location.

He slowly crept to the small crack that was his entrance to the bridge. Outside was a vast area where he all he saw was several massive feet walking along doing several jobs and apparently heedless of anything like himself.

Luckily for the spy, at the moment all the bridge crews were currently at their stations, completely engrossed with their own jobs. He also saw that the com station was briefly unmanned for the moment. The spy knew it would only be temporary so he needed to be quick.

Immediately he broke into a run as quietly as he could to the Comm station. The entire trip took only a few seconds but to him it felt like hours. The situation made him feel like a mouse among cats.

When he arrived at the com station he didn't even stop he jumped onto his belly and immediately rolled underneath small space under the com station.

Location: Bridge of Starscream's Flagship.

Time: 3 hours later.

It had been a somewhat long three hours but finally all preparations were completed. The pretenders finished all preparations on the fleshy's flagship and the fleet was ready. Now all that was left was for him to give a speech and then have his forces leave.

"Shockwave, send out a com to every ship in the fleet," Starscream ordered. "It's time to make an announcement."

Shockwave complied. "Com system opened. All ships can hear you now."

Starscream smiled and began, "Fellow Decepticons, considering we are now pressed for time I will make this short. For long enough our forces have been caught between the forces of the insane Galvatron and our enemies the Autobots. Our forces have constantly been pressed to prevent either force form yielding a major attack on us as we simply didn't have the numbers. But no more now as we have the option of leaving and finding new territory so that we can strengthen our force for a return trip and bring final victory for the Decepticons and eliminate Galvatron. We now stand at the unknown, looking for a new Dawn of the Decepticons. The beginning of a new Empire. We can now start building the new foundation of Decepticons as how it should be done.

"Now, all forces proceed onto your designated coordinates!" Starscream finished. "We ride to a new Galaxy!"

Location: Starscream's Fleet

Soundwave heard the entire speech and knew that it would only take a short time for all the ships to start leaving the area. So he simply detached himself and floated out into space, waiting for all the ships to leave before he took off.


	4. New Foundation Old Foundation

Ch 4

Ch 4

**New Foundation Old Foundation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Halo or the other Game, movie or TV titles this stuff comes from.

Beta: **inukagome15**

**It's earlier than your expected isn't it! I finally have a Beta AGAIN! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!**

**Location: Char/Galvatron's throne room.**

Soundwave stood in front of Galvatron. He was now giving his report to the current Decepticon leader. As well as scanning his mind.

Soundwave was nearing the end of his video feeds, finishing with Starscream's speech. "We ride to a new Galaxy!" was the recording's ending.

Galvatron was furious at the speech. The fact that Starscream actually thought he could win by fleeing enraged him. His anger took hold of him and he slammed both his fists on the purple arm rests of his throne and then lifted up his plasma gun to fire a shot at Soundwave.

The blast tore through Soundwave's chest armor and caused severe damage to his internal circuitry as well as damaged his cassettes. In that instant Soundwave stopped his mind scan of Galvatron in a moment of concern for the troops residing inside him. Suddenly Soundwave was fighting his body to keep himself online. He was nearly finished with his task. He needed only a little more time to finish the scan. His systems were slowly shutting down and he couldn't fight the shutdown and scan Galvatron's mind at the same time. He had to make a choice.

Galvatron, however, had different things on his mind. "Scourge, get Soundwave to the repair bay. He has accomplished his mission and I just may still have use for him," the large purple Decepticon commanded the Sweep leader.

"Yes, Lord Galvatron!" a bearded and vicious looking Decepticon answered before he walked over to Soundwave and picked him up.

Soundwave was still struggling with himself. He knew he needed to finish this now or he would most likely never get another chance. He stopped trying to keep himself from shutting down and concentrated everything he had to finishing the brain scan.

A few moments later Soundwave finally shut down, thinking one thought just before everything went black, 'Mission accomplished.'

**Location: Starscream's flagship/ Borg-Covenant space **

**Time: three months later.**

After the Decepticons' initial contact with the Covenant forces on the other side of the ring, they immediately started scouting every single system they could and even began to send exploration teams through other rings as discreetly as possible. Even though Starscream's original plan had been to quickly find a suitable world and then speedily set up a base there in a few weeks, this feat soon proved to be impossible.

The Galaxy they were currently in was apparently a high priority area and it was teeming with enemy forces. Despite Starscream's technological superiority, they could not risk open warfare yet without a solid infrastructure. So the initial invasion force turned nomadic until they could find a suitable out-of-the-way world.

Two months later, the Decepticons were finally able to find a suitable world. It was in a fairly remote place of the galaxy and it could easily be reconverted into a grand fortress world for the Decepticons. The surrounding worlds in the system were energy rich and could easily support the Decepticons indefinitely.

Another thing they found out upon their encounters with the Borg was that they, while a danger to the natives, posed very little threat to the Decepticons. Their assimilation tactics, while effective on lesser races, apparently couldn't assimilate Decepticon technology or troops. In fact, the exact opposite was achieved and the Decepticon injected by Borg nannites was capable of controlling any Borg or the ship that was near him during injection.

All these facts added up to this world being a prime location. In one month already the Decepticons had made great progress. The new Decepticon fortress had already been completed, covering a sizable area of the planet. The world was laden with weapons and factories. Starscream was also beginning projects that involved creating cities on this world as well as other important structures and areas.

The surrounding worlds were currently being turned into energy harvesting worlds. Large structures designed to extract energy and minerals were located in several parts on those planets. Every one of those structures sported the Decepticon logo.

Starscream was busy looking at the dead planet that was gradually getting transformed. He allowed himself to feel a moment of peace at looking at his accomplishment.

After a few moments he turned around and walked over to Shockwave.

"Shockwave, anything to report?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing of great concern, Commander Starscream," Shockwave reported. "We have gained a lot of intelligence from our pretender agents though."

Starscream looked directly at Shockwave's single optic. "Well, what's the intelligence?"

"The data they sent has given us a good idea of the galactic power structure in this galaxy. Apparently, so far there are approximately 5 major powers in play and they are fighting over control of this universe."

"Interesting. What are they? Give me a profile," Starscream ordered.

Shockwave started, "First, there is the Covenant, the faction that we are the most familiar with. It's comprised of a menagerie of organic races that seem to view that domination of the Universe is their divine right. They apparently will conquer their enemies or enslave them. Aside from troop positions and briefings, right now we are unsure of all their territories." He paused and then continued, "Next is the Sentient Coalition. This is made of an alliance of different Galactic governments which are all determined to stop or destroy the Covenant from taking over the universe. Aside from that and how they seem to perform in battle, we have little knowledge of them."

Then Shockwave stopped and activated a hollow projector. It showed an image of a cyborg. "Now we come to the Borg. They are a race of cyborgs that are nanno constructed and are designed to infect organic matter. Once they infect them, they force the matter to obey them and then merge with their collective mind. Essentially, the Borg share one mind and thus are very easy to predict and counter. Their technology is solely designed to adapt to enemies and assimilate technology so they can adapt to it. The Borg is apparently incapable of researching technology and thus can't counter anything they can't assimilate. We discovered that the Borg's method of assimilation was not designed to assimilate anything with our level of technology nor our minds. We are too different from the Borg for them to comprehend us. However, as a result of attempted assimilations we now have 30 Borg ships that we are reconstructing into suitable Decepticon ships. We are also separating the captured Borg from the collective for other purposes. A few of the liberated Borg have apparently volunteered to become binary bonded to a Decepticon."

Starscream smiled. "This is interesting news. I trust this isn't the end."

"No, Commander Starscream," Shockwave answered. "Another Group is called the Human Empire. Apparently they are a group of fanatical humans who worship their machine Emperor and believe that other alien races are unclean or something like that. From what we can tell, they seem intent to purge all threats to their empire. They also seem to believe themselves to be invincible. We suspect they may be the most hostile race to us. Aside from their formidable land based weapons, their ships are rather pathetically constructed at best. Even the Human ships we have come from have ships better built than that." Shockwave had just slipped a very rare emotional response to Starscream.

'The Human Empire must have made some impact on Shockwave to merit this response,' Starscream thought.

"Finally, there is the United Systems of America or USA," Shockwave finished.

"Wait," Starscream blurted out. "You mean it has the same abbreviation as the name of that country we were in while we were stranded on Earth?"

"Yes, Commander Starscream," Shockwave answered. "Apparently there were events that lead to an odd repetition of Galactic history among civilizations. We know the ones who made the ring are responsible but we don't know why."

Starscream nodded for Shockwave to continue the briefing.

"According to our sources, the United Systems of America is probably the most technologically advanced group in this war. They have an alliance with the Coalition. However, it seems that the USA is currently more concerned with fighting the Borg and the Human Empire more than helping the Coalition. Other than that, I can't say much yet if there are more factions involved yet," Shockwave concluded.

"Well, I suppose we can't expect to have met up with a direct challenge to the Decepticons during the first few months of our plan--" Starscream would have said more if he was not interrupted by a flashing light on Shockwave's priority channel on his personal console.

"What's that?" Starscream inquired.

"A moment, Starscream," Shockwave excused himself before interfacing with the console.

After a moment Shockwave seemed to have somehow gotten startled from what he read for his console. It made Starscream apprehensive.

"Well, what is it?" he asked his 2nd in command.

"The Covenant…" Shockwave began. "They have engaged Galvatron's forces a few times but now they are… They are sending a diplomatic envoy to see if they can get Galvatron's forces to ally with them."

"What?" Starscream cried. "We're not ready to fact Galvatron yet! This is happening too soon."

Shockwave then responded, "If Galvatron actually accepts an alliance he will eventually learn of our location. It's only a question of when."

Starscream thought it over for a brief moment. "Shockwave, order all work crews on the planets in this sector to step up their projects. Lower the number of times we send out our raiding parties and keep most of our forces in this system. If we're discovered it could mean our end. We now have no more time to be idle. I want everyone in this fleet to start working on one project or another. We must be ready when Galvatron finds us."

"Yes, Commander Starscream," Shockwave announced just before he started to send the necessary orders to the rest of the fleet.

**Location: Charr**

Galvatron was walking down the halls of Trypticon. He was currently thinking about recent events. Right now his forces had just recently occupied the strange ring structure. His forces had secured the prize for him and a third of Starscream's territory. The rest had fallen to the Autobots.

A few weeks later a fleshy fleet arrived and did battle with his forces. However, each engagement was short lived. Now the fleshy enemies had apparently sent him a message to set a meeting with himself. Now Galvatron was curious as to what this meeting was about.

Galvatron arrived at his throne room. A few moments later the Armed Decepticon Guards stood next on either side of the doorway, ensuring no one entered the room without permission.

Without a word, Galvatron entered.

The room was vacant except for Scourge and Cyclonis, both of whom took positions on either side of his throne.

Galvatron wasted no time in walking to his thrown and sitting in it.

"Send those fleshbags in," Galvatron commanded. "Let's see if they can interest me."

Scourge nodded saying, "As you command, Lord Galvatron." He then exited the throne room.

A short time later Scourge entered with a small group of fleshes behind him. One was apparently in an antigravity chair. The others guarding him looked like furry mammals. Scourge positioned the fleshes in front of Galvatron before taking his place on Galvatron's right side.

"What is your business with the Decepticons?" Galvatron demanded the smaller beings.

The floating creature spoke, "I am the prophet of voice, and I have been sent here to make a deal with you and your kind."

"What would your measly forces hope to offer the might of the Decepticons!?" Galvatron answered.

The Prophet answered, "We are prepared to pay any price if you were to lend us your aid against our enemies."

Galvatron smiled slightly at the statement and he answered, "Any?"

**Location: Sol System, Sol Defense Headquarters.**

General Williams was in his office looking at the info he had received from the spy on board an enemy robot ship. He was right now doing one thing no one has ever seen him doing…he was smiling.

"General, you wanted to see me?" his mysterious aide asked upon entering the room.

"I have good news from these reports," the General informed him. "It looks like we just might be able to jump ahead of our time table." He waved the papers he was holding at the aide, who picked them up and looked at them.

"A robot faction left for another galaxy?" the aide stated from the info, amazed.

"With that many worlds gone, I can take full advantage of it," the General explained standing up and looking at the aide. "I want you to find all the troops and divisions loyal to the president and the other generals. Then give me your findings on my desk as soon as possible."

"You will have them by the end of the day," the aide assured the General. "But may I ask what you are going to do?"

"Some spring cleaning," the General answered.

Location: Sol System, Sol Defense Headquarters.

"YOU WANT WHAT??" General Black, Patton, Thompson, and Wickly shouted during a meeting.

"I want you five to head with the forces I'm commissioning to secure several neighboring systems that the robots have abandoned," General Williams announced.

General Black was the first to respond, "But you're commissioning all the divisions that are not under your command! That's around a third of our combat forces and half our Earth Defense forces. What are we going to do if there is a robot incursion?"

General Williams only shrugged slightly and answered, "They wouldn't dare. Their front lines are too far apart from earth right now and they are currently occupied with reoccupying those abandoned worlds. Besides, Earth is impenetrable from the robot incursions. Thanks to me, there hasn't been a robot attack in two years on Earth soil."

This time General Patton answered, "That's because they haven't even launched any of their combat forces anywhere near earth! Besides, what use would these worlds be to us? Only one of them is habitable and we would need time to set up any infrastructure on those planets. It would take to long with our current forces to achieve this."

General Williams simply stood up, gave Patton a threatening look, and growled, "Are you questioning my orders, Patton?"

Patton returned the look with equal resentment but he was still stuck as Williams outranked him. "No, sir," General Patton finally said in defeat.

"Good," Williams said with a sneer. "We will need these worlds to expand our interplanetary defenses. Therefore, we must occupy and hold these worlds."

General Thompson then voiced his concerns, "But, General, why send us generals along? Certainly not all of us are qualified for that?"

"The enemy is likely to have left behind equipment in their rush and we need our intelligence and science divisions to oversee the research. That's why you're coming along," came the answer. Then he added, "Is there anything you would like to add, General Wickly?"

General Wickly didn't even respond. She managed to put the pieces together in her head and she realized what was happening and that it would be pointless to argue. She couldn't stop this mission.

"No," she simply answered.

"Ok then," the General announced. "You all leave in the morning so get yourselves ready for a long trip."

**Location: Wickly's Office**

"What was that about?" General Patton shouted to Wickly once Black, he, and Wickly were safely inside the office.

Wickly answered as quickly as she could, "I saw that he wouldn't allow any of us to not go on this mission. I think our time for preparations is up."

This statement made all the generals freeze and look at her. They all knew what General Williams was planning in general and they were making preparations but now it was time to test everything.

"Our preparations are not fully complete," General Black stated. "All we have that's complete is the evacuation strategy ready. We can't even set up any forces to suppress this cu."

"I know our plans to stop a cu can't work. All we can do now to stop him from ruling is to plunge our race into a civil war," Wickly answered.

Black then answered, "The evacuation strategy can't fail or everything is jeopardized. We need to make sure that we leave behind the right people who will get the job done."

Wickly turned to Lt. Max. "Which is why I'm leaving you behind to insure the mission is done. Patton and Black will give you the personnel needed to insure success. You need to get him off the planet at all costs."

Max looked slightly concerned but he realized the seriousness of the situation. "Yes, I understand."

"Now we don't have a lot of time so we need to be sure that the final preparations are completed by tomorrow," Black informed the rest of the group before everyone started to discuss the final part of the plan.

**Location: Planet: Char/Decepticon Repair bay.**

Conciousness was returning but he couldn't see or hear anything.

"Boy, Galvatron sure did a number on him. It took me a few months until I could get him back online," said a voice that Soundwave heard when his audio receptors came online.

"Yeah, half of everyone who comes in here are normally a direct result of something Galvatron did to them," another somewhat snobbish voice started to say.

Soundwave's eyes started coming back online. The blackness was quickly washed away and he saw the ceiling of the repair bay. He then turned his head and he saw Hook talking with another Decepticon. This one looked like he was preeminently assigned to the repair bay.

Hook was the first to notice that Soundwave was back online and walked over to him.

"Soundwave, you would be pleased to know that you're now fully repaired thanks to my skills," Hook bragged to the Com officer.

"Situation acceptable," Soundwave responded.

"_Acceptable_, you ungrateful cur?? You're in better condition now than you were before when you were online!" Hook responded to the very subtle insult. "Maybe I should have left you offline so you couldn't insult my perfect work!"

"Hook!" Soundwave interrupted. "I have an important matter to discuss with you. Rendezvous at Scrapper's."

Hook stopped once he heard the term "Scrapper's". To one who didn't know the secret phrase they would have thought the two would meet at Scrapper's quarters. But it really meant for a meeting at Scrapper's hidden lab.

Hook then nodded.

Then Soundwave got up and left the medical facility. Now they had all they needed and they needed to proceed with the next phase as quickly as possible.

**Location: Coalition Sector/ space outside Defense Base 2444**

Coalition defense bases were known for their firepower and could defend any sectors of space for at least a month before needing reinforcements. The weapons were formidable and the crews were confidant.

A few kilometers away from the base, a group of purple robots were observing it.

Cyclonis was the first to talk, "We should attack that base with our troops. We can use the base and its facilities to our advantage."

"No. I say that we capture it with stealth. We can hide away some troops on a ship about to dock and then they can take over the auto defenses to eliminate the crew without needing to send one troop craft," Scourge retorted.

"That tactic is dishonorable," Cyclonis complained. "We are warriors. Why must we employ stealth against warriors that possess inferior technology to us? They should at least see who it is that brought them to their death."

Scourge countered, "We know very little about them. Even if their weapons are not at par with ours, giving away our full combat potential to our enemies would be unwise at the moment."

"Why must you behave like such a coward?" Cyclonis asked, pointing to the Sweep leader. "We are Decepticon warriors are we not? Why must we behave like weak scraplets against an opponent who is clearly our inferior?"

"Why must you be so willing to throw yourself into combat all the time?" Scourge shot back.

Galvatron had enough of the two's bickering and grabbed their heads. He then shouted, "Enough!"

The Decepticon leader emphasized the command by slamming their heads together with enough force that the armor their faces were made of got cracked and dented. Galvatron released the two and they immediately turned their attention to their leader. However, both were in somewhat of a daze at the blow.

"This isn't the time for sneaking or honorable combat," Galvatron announced. "The people who employed us paid us in energy for this task and this task will show them how valuable we are. So we must not simply give them a sample of our power and get paid less for it. We must show them the true power of the Decepticons to get all the energy we need and more. We must show our allies and our new enemies our true power. Therefore, I will destroy the base myself. You two must make sure the Covenant scout ship records everything and makes it back. Remember, the Covenant is testing us and the more we impress the Covenant the more energy we get. Now go and let me know when the scout ship is actually recording this. It would be…" Then Galvatron pointed his plasma cannon at his two Lieutenants to emphasize his point. "…embarrassing."

It wasn't long until Scourge and Cyclonis took flanking positions along the scout ship. A few seconds later, Cyclonis contacted Galvatron. "We're ready. Lord Galvatron, may your victory be swift."

"Swifter than you know, Cyclonis," Galvatron answered. Then he raised his plasma cannon at the base and fired.

The plasma beam flew right at the base. It didn't even give time to warn the crew. The beam hit the base in its starboard side and exploded, tearing apart major sections in that side. The beam didn't stop there. A second later, it pierced through the center. Another instant later, the base couldn't stand anymore and the entire thing exploded in one massive fireball.

Galvatron turned to the scout ship and spoke, "I trust that was a good enough demonstration of our power."

**Location: Char/ Secret lab.**

Soundwave and the rest of the Constructicons had assembled in the lab. Everyone was waiting with apprehension to what Soundwave was going to reveal.

Soundwave was currently uploading his most recent download from Galvatron's mind. When he finally finished he turned to the Constructicons and announced, "Mission accomplished."

The Constructicons simply burst into a cheer and congratulated Soundwave while celebrating that they were finally ready.

Everything calmed down a few hours later.

Scrapper got a hold of a console and announced, "Now with further adieu we can now finally begin our last phase."

Then Scrapper pushed a button and several tanks of nucleon started to pump the stuff through tubes that lead to several dormant Decepticon bodies, filling them with its energy.

Moments passed and the things in the bodies started to make sounds and began to activate.

The Decepticons watching were in awe at the event. That they finally could finally see the fruits of their labor.

The Decepticon body that had a grey color scheme was the first to move. He lifted his gunmetal grey arm up and spoke, "I LIVE!"


	5. DecepticonCovenant Alliance

Decepticon/Covenant Alliance

Decepticon/Covenant Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Halo, or the other popular games or shows out right now even though I would love to.

BETA: inukagome15

Location: Borg Cube #352256

Three Borg cubes flew at warp to their destination: A small system at the edge of the galaxy which was currently inhabited by Mechanical species 34. The Collective, after several attempts, had marked their priority for assimilation as number 1. The Collective needed to have this technology assimilated as it would allow them to assimilate all resistance in the universe.

After a few minutes the cubes dropped out of warp right in front of a patrol of the species' warships.

They scanned the ships as well as they could, however, the shields of the species' ships prevented any accurate scans from occurring. The shields had properties that the Borg currently had no knowledge of.

The Cubes began with their standard combat tactics and transmitted their messages.

"We are Borg. Lower your shields and prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile," it said.

Then the hailed ships responded. Their turrets locked onto the cubes and opened fire.

Location: Decepticon Patrol/ New Home System.

The Decepticon captain watched as the weapons fired from his and the other patrol ships streaked towards the Borg ships. The energy of their weapons only met the briefest resistance against the Borg's shields and then tore into their armor. Quickly the crews and inner decks were vaporized. The energy met little resistance until it hit something vital and the entire cube exploded. Quickly the other two cubes followed in suit.

The Captain signed in annoyance. The Borg were launching attacks more and more frequently. The Borg had finally upgraded themselves from an annoyance to a pest. Their ships had hardly altered any attack patterns and they hadn't even tried to launch a surprise attack.

They always informed the Decepticons of their intentions and how futile resistance would be. At first this statement created a standing joke after several effortless engagements on the part of the Borg. But eventually, after a constant string of attacks, the jokes eventually faded and now Decepticons started to complain about their interruptions and how inconvenient the Borg were making everything. This species was slowing everything down; something had to be done.

The Captain looked at his 2nd in command and with another sigh he ordered, "Send another report to our flagship informing them of the latest Borg…attack" That word was the most accurate term for this action. However, few Decepticons would actually call these incursions attacks. So far they had been a series of one sided slaughters.

This had happened so many times that he even started to hear rumors that some Decepticons were keeping Borgs as pets. He wouldn't have been surprised in the least if this rumor turned out to be true. There had been so many attacks and attempted assimilations that the Borg were starting to become a minority among the Decepticon fleet. Several Borg ship remains were constantly being recycled and converted into building material and such.

"Message sent!" The 2nd in command informed him.

"Ok. Let's continue the patrol," the captain ordered.

Behind him he heard another bridge officer talk to another, "Two energon cubes says that we meet up with another Borg attack force in the next 30 hours."

"You're on!" another voice confirmed.

Location: Starscream's flagship/Main conference room.

Starscream was sitting at the table. His right arm was holding up his chin while his other hand was tapping on the table as he listened to the latest series of Borg attacks. Starscream's annoyance was extremely apparent.

"When will these flesh bags get it?" Starscream said in frustration. "We're not interested in joining their collective and their resistance no matter how futile our future seems!"

Air Strike also voiced his resentment, "I know this is getting ridiculous. If this collective was really a combined form of knowledge of everyone they have assimilated, why haven't they assimilated anyone with battle tactics? Even those pathetic flesh bags back home were smarter than this."

Motormaster put in his two cents, "This is humiliating and an insult to all of us! If I could I would plug myself into one of their relay stations and take over the whole lot of them!"

That got Onslaught's attention. He looked right at Motormaster and said, "Why don't we?"

Everyone in the conference room then turned to look at Onslaught as if asking what he had in mind.

"I'll explain," Onslaught began. "The Borg are a collective network, right? However, networks most likely have some main central relay points that tend to overlap more than others, especially if your operating system is a system that crosses galaxies. That means that somewhere in this galaxy is a Borg station that acts like a central hub for this galaxy."

"And if we find it…" Motormaster added, getting the idea.

"We find a solution to our pest problem," another Decepticon Commander finished.

Starscream smiled at the plan and it broke into a smirk. "I would promote you again, Onslaught, if it were possible," Starscream complimented him. "I want our science divisions to start scanning all Borg communications to locate this relay. Use our Borg ships if you have to. The sooner this pest problem is done with the sooner we can concentrate on our eventual confrontation with Galvatron."

The meeting then went on with normal status reports and ideas of how to find the relay.

Location: Coalition base forward base Bravo 264.

Bravo 264 was currently one of the most well defended forward bases in the sector. The Base expanded over 24 square miles and was protected by multiple planetary defenses and a small Defense fleet. The Planet had withstood over forty-nine Covenant attempts to take over the world. The world was the main supply base for several coalition raiding fleets. These fleets had been harassing the Covenant's supply lines for the entire galaxy for months and had crippled their offensive capabilities in the galaxy. The Covenant wanted to eliminate this base because without it, they could finally mount the big push necessary to force the Coalition out of the galaxy.

The Base was currently in the process of relieving their fighter squadron patrols.

X-wings started to land on the landing field and Y-wing fighters were circling around waiting their turns.

When one X-wing touched down the maintenance crew ran towards the fighter to repair and refuel the ship while the pilot got out.

The Pilot that exited the cockpit was a middle-aged human who kept giving people angry looks while he exited the hanger bay. However, no one took notice at this and continued with their work.

After the Pilot entered a secluded area, he spoke into his com system, "Scourge, I'm inside now. The others are landing as well. I suspect that in 14 Breems we will be in position."

Then he heard a response over his com from Scourge, "Excellent. We will attack in 15 Breems. You will need to be exactly on schedule as Galvatron will not wait any longer than that."

The Pilot was shocked at how much time he had and responded, "Only one Breem to spare but what if something goes wrong and we need to improvise?"

"Then make sure it doesn't go wrong," Scourge answered. "You know the price for failure."

The Pilot shuddered slightly and ended the transmission. He had a mental image of Galvatron shooting him with his plasma cannon and he didn't like it.

Quickly he looked around the area to make sure no one was there and took off toward his objective.

**Time: 13 Breems later.**

The pilot stood right in front of the command room and waited for the 14 Breems to be up.

There were only seconds left and he paid close attention to his internal clock. The room he was in front of was guarded by a pair of tall furry fleshies. He couldn't remember their species names as it was something like wookie, wilky, winkys, or something like that. All he remembered was that he needed to eliminate the guards and destroy everyone and everything in the command room quickly when the time he had ran out.

Location: Coalition Forward base Bravo 264/Fighter storage area.

One Breem later everything happened. Five X-wings that were parked inside the bay immediately began to transform into their robot modes. The Laser cannons became arm attachments and the thrusters became leg components. The Decepticon X-wings then stood up and immediately started to destroy everything in the fighter bay.

In another fighter bay a series of Y-wings did the exact same thing. However the engine components became the Decepticons' arms while the cockpit split apart and became their legs. The pit crews were at first shocked at this appearance but it quickly turned to panic when they started to destroy everything in their path.

The same thing was happening to fighter bays all across the base. Fuel tanks exploded and ships were actually being torn apart by the attackers' bare hands.

Security teams attempted to secure the areas, however they were quickly killed off by the weapon fire of the enemy mechs.

The Decepticons were ruthless in the attack. Nothing escaped the torrent of destruction.

Location: Coalition Forward base Bravo 264/Command Room

At exactly 14 Breems, the pilot took off to the door to the Command room. The Guards saw him run to it and tried to block his path.

This may have stopped an average human. However, they were not dealing with a human. They were dealing with a Decepticon pretender.

He slammed his shoulder into the Guard that was on the right side, sending him flying through the door. The other guard grabbed the pretender in a bear hug, attempting to squeeze the air out of him. Unfortunately, this only made it easier for the pretender to launch his hand straight into the guard's chest and he grabbed the first thing he could. The Deception pretender then pulled whatever he had grabbed. Whatever liquid this fleshy had inside him sprayed and leaked all over him as he tore the component out.

The Guard was at first shocked and then stumbled around for a moments before collapsing.

The pretender's right hand and the front of him was covered in red liquid. He didn't pause to wonder what it was as he had more important things to worry about like completing his objective.

The Pretender burst through the doors and into the command room. Several fleshies opened fire on him with the intention of killing him. However, the blasts were blocked by the protective layer of bio metal the Pretender's shell was made of.

Smiling, he spoke, "So you want to gang up huh? Well, I can even the odds a little."

Then the pretender's shell opened up and the Deception warrior within emerged, gun in hand.

His shell started firing at the fleshies who were still trying desperately to stop the Decepticon. The pretender pointed his weapon at the Defenders and let loose a streaming blast of fire from it that fired upon the helpless fleshies.

Quickly, sounds of weapons fire changed to sounds of screaming and pain. The Pretender didn't allow any mercy to be shown or allow anyone to ask for it. Everyone and every computer, machine, and piece of furniture was consumed in flame. The only thing left in the room when he was done was a pile of melted metal and ash.

Location: Space outside forward Base Bravo 246

A Breem after the first attack began, the second attack was launched. When the Defense fleet started receiving a few isolated distress signals from the planet, the Deception assault force exited from the Transwarp and began their attack.

Cyclonis, Scourge, and his sweeps were to lead the force to keep the fighters busy while Trypticon attacked the Coalition fleet.

Trypticon was a massive Decepticon easily the size of a city. His shape looked like a T-rex but he also had a vast array of weapons.

The Decepticons began their attack in formation, firing at one ship caused it to explode and promptly destroy a majority of the other enemy ships.

The Coalition fighters were quickly thrown into chaos at the onslaught of the attack.

Scourge used his disintegrator weapons to atomize an A-wing he had tailed when he was suddenly shocked from behind by an X-wing.

The Pilot of the X-wing expected his enemy to start evasive maneuvers but it didn't do that. Instead, Scourge simply transformed into robot mode, turned around and grabbed the X-wing's wings with his clawed hands. Then Scourge proceeded to rip off all four of his opponent's wings before he crushed the pilot's cockpit in his hands. The Pilot had begun to panic at what was happening to him and he had attempted to eject himself before Scourge's hand had clasped around the cockpit. However, it was too late as he couldn't escape the Decepticon's wrath.

Trypticon was barely even concerned by his opponents. He just simply fired his weapons at one ship at a time. He destroyed these ships with very little malice or hatred as this weak species didn't even trigger any feelings of hatred in him. He simply felt it was his duty to destroy this fleet.

Then he destroyed another Star Destroyer in a volley of weapon fire. Ten other Victory Star Destroyers rallied and started to concentrate their fire on Trypticon. He ignored the minor irritation their weapons caused to his armor and fired his energy weapons from inside his mouth as well as his other weapons.

The lead Star Destroyer was hit in the Bridge and the forward Hull. The Shields did very little in preventing the incoming blasts from tearing through the ship's hull. The second one was hit by a series of blasts right through the tip on the front of the Star Destroyer. The beam shiskabobed the ship for a second right before the Star Destroyer's reactors detonated and scattered the wreckage everywhere. Another was attempting to flank Trypticon in an attempt to get out of Trypticon's line of fire when it was hit by one of Trypticon's main guns. The Ship was neatly cut in half from the forward to rear sections and it simply started to drift.

A Star Destroyer that was currently in the rear of the formation was having difficulties of its own. They had apparently been assaulted by the Sweeps and they had managed to destroy the shield Generators. The Star Destroyer was desperately trying to ward off its attackers when Darkwing arrived. The Decepticon was in his stealth bomber mode and heading straight for the ship. He was in the mood he normally took. Mainly, he was depressed and wanted his opponent to feel worse than he was feeling. He locked onto several of the ship's key life support systems and fired his missiles. The missiles detonated on every section that involved life support, dooming the crew to a slow death in space. Darkwing felt slightly better that they would suffer but the feeling passed when he remembered that his enemies would be dead and be done with it while he still suffered.

Trypticon eventually tired of the fight and switched his tactics. He thrust himself straight at the Star Destroyers. The ships attempted to move out of the way but Trypticon was on the closest ship in seconds. The First Star Destroyer suffered from a hit from Trypticon's claws that were shredding the ship. The next two collided into his chest, causing them to turn into useless wreckage. Another Trypticon clamped his mouth on and grinded in his jaws. The ship exploded in Trypticon's mouth, giving him a little satisfaction from the explosion. The last two were destroyed when Trypticon opened fire with all his weapons at point blank range on their persons. They blossomed up in a huge fire ball.

Time: 3 minutes after the battle.

"Did everything go according to plan?" Galvatron asked Cyclonis.

Cyclonis answered, "Yes, Lord Galvatron. We suffered a few casualties when some of our troops got too close to the Turbo lasers. However, except for that little problem we achieved all of our objectives."

"Not yet, Cyclonis," Galvatron commented. "The Covenant wanted us to clear all Coalition forces from this area so we must do so."

Cyclonis's curiosity was struck at this statement from Galvatron. "My lord, what do you mean? We already wiped out their space forces and their Base. Surely nothing is left?"

"The Covenant wants more than just an elimination of their forces," Galvatron answered. "They want a complete elimination of the population."

Cyclonis was taken aback by this statement and looked at the planet.

Galvatron continued, "Command all Decepticon forces to carpet bomb the planet. I want nothing left alive on it at all. No survivors."

"Yes, Lord Galvatron," Cyclonis answered.

A good distance away, Scourge overheard the Conversation between Galvatron and Cyclonis. This conversation worried him greatly and he briefly wondered if Galvatron had just made himself a puppet of the Covenant in exchange for energy.

Location: Sol System/ Sol System Alliance 1st Combat fleet Strategy Room

The Generals were currently gathered around a table, looking at tactical displays. The Room had a good view of the fleet. Not that it mattered to the Generals. None of them were paying any particular attention to the sight.

"So that's the plan?" General Patton asked, appalled. "We just go there and land?"

"Apparently that's what General Williams wants us to do. He was very specific and he has specific orders not to do anything else," General Black answered.

"And considering what we know, we're not going to do that right?" General Wickly phrased that question more like a statement than a question.

"Right," General Black responded.

"But isn't that disobeying orders?" General Monro argued with the other three.

"General Williams didn't give us enough orders for anything. As we don't have enough any defense formations we would be sitting ducks in a straight line. We are not disobeying orders; we are simply adapting to meet the situation," General Black explained.

"That's correct. We're simply restructuring the fleet's formation for optimum efficiency," General Wickly added. "It would take too long and it would be too dangerous to proceed in the formation Williams gave us. Not to mention, why did he order all of us on this mission unless he expected the need to drastically change tactics?" Wickly was enjoying this. She could finally mess with General Williams' orders with his own orders.

General Monro took a few minutes to think it over. Only when she couldn't find any faults in General Wickly's reasoning did she agree.

General Black smiled and then activated a hollow map of the fleet formation and spoke, "Good. Now that we're on the same level, here's the first order of business. I would suggest we move all our corvettes, cruisers, and lighter ships to guard our front and rear. That way, if there are any nasty surprises in our path at least they will have to deal with more than one at a time. Now we have our Carriers, Destroyers, science ships, Transports, and our flagship in the middle. In this way, we will protect our main power and resupply our front and rear with optimum efficiency."

The Generals continued to refine their plans on a strong advance to claim the first of several abandoned worlds. The strategy was mainly controlled by the three Generals that were currently aware of what the true purpose of this mission was and adapted the strategy to counter it. Even though the new plan made more sense than the original it didn't seem well suited for claiming an entire planet.

General Thompson was the only general that remained silent for this discussion. He couldn't see much wrong with the plan and nor did he think he should talk about it. Eventually he did ask about when his teams would be deployed to look for any enemy equipment.

General Wickly answered, "Let's hope they get the chance."

At the end of the discussion, Generals Wickly, Black, and Patton smiled at each other with the knowledge that the General Williams' plans to get rid of his competition would soon encounter a bad monkey wrench.

Location: Char/Secret Lab

The Constructicon experiment had been a success. Six revived warriors stood before the Constructions and Soundwave. At first, the revived Decepticons were slightly confused at their surroundings but recognized Soundwave and the Constructicons and relaxed slightly.

The Constructicons took several days to explain all the current events over the last century, thereby filling the revived troops with knowledge of what had happened when they were dead.

The Decepticons listened to the events with a combination of revulsion, anger, and frustration.

The Grey mech stood in the lab, thinking over all the events that happened since he had been gone.

"So Starscream was dead but then resurrected," he began. "Prime is back, the Decepticon forces are now lead by a madman who has replaced the current qualified leaders with troops who are hardly qualified to command large scale troops…"

Then Scrapper added, "And Starscream is leading his own faction."

"I heard…" the Mech responded with a resentful tone. "In some ways I actually feel like I need to thank him for preserving the original Decepticon leadership. At least one branch of Decepticons has remained strong as much as I can't believe I'm saying this."

"So when will you take down Galvatron, sir?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Patience," the Mech told the Constructicon. "Galvatron is now surrounded by loyal troops who would defend him to the last. Besides, even if I beat him the Decepticons will still be divided. We will need to move when everything is positioned so we can destroy Galvatron and unite the Decepticons in one fell swoop."

Two seekers and three Decepticons with insect alt modes approached the Grey mech. One seeker was blue and the other was black.

"So what do we do now?" the Blue Seeker asked.

"Patience, Thundercracker, it's only a matter of time until we reunite the Decepticons," the Grey Mech said, his eyes glowing red.


	6. Empires Rising

**Empires Rising Empires Rising**

Beta: inukagome15

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or many of the other well known games and such in this story.

Author note: Sorry about sentance spacing apparently my documents are having trouble with story posting as well as my Beta.

**Location: Sol Defense Headquarters/General Williams Office.**

It was noon when he first got the report that the fleet had left. Now all Williams needed to do was wait for the fleet to be far enough away to not cause any problems.

The General smiled at the thought of those other traitors dead in space at the hands of his own forces. He only regretted that he wasn't the one to pull the trigger that would cause their eventual demise.

His forces were now getting into position and there were almost no forces that the planet had left that he didn't have control of.

It had taken him years to get this far. His advancement through the ranks was achieved mostly due to the unfortunate losses of his superiors. He remembered the tragic loss of the General he had replaced. Williams had been the only survivor on the ship that had crashed into the Amazon Jungle. According to the doctors, he had escaped miraculously unscathed. After that, he had eliminated them all so they couldn't tell anyone.

He hid how bad the war looked by quietly killing everyone who participated in a failed campaign among his forces. The other Generals took losses and they didn't cover them up,

Which only served to make Williams look better in the public's eyes as all his campaigns were apparently successful.

Now all General Williams needed to do was to eliminate his final hurdle, the president. After his tragic death at the hands of robot sympathizers the reigns of leadership would fall upon him. He would declare Marshall's law and soon he would become sole ruler of Sol Defense…no…he would become ruler of his own Empire.

General Williams laughed at the thought. In only a matter of hours his ascension to Emperor would finally be completed. Soon all his enemies would be dead and he would soon rule and then put down the malfunctioning robot threat once and for all.

He did admit that the robots were useful in allowing all this to happen. He did, however, imagine the people turning to him for their deliverance from the robot threat.

This caused his laughter to become somewhat maniacal and he carried on for 15 minutes straight.

**Location: Transformers Earth, Sol Defense Capital**

At noon, when the president took his limo to his private jet that he regularly takes around the planet, he never expected to be attacked. His attackers were five men with rocket packs on their backs. Each one of his attackers had taken up a position on a skyscraper and waited for a clear shot at the limo. They waited until it was in the path of all five missiles before firing. A few minutes later there was nothing left of the limo and its escort cars other than a smoldering ruin.

1 hour later a state of emergency was declared and General Williams was given total control of the Entire Sol Defense forces on behalf of the President's apparent death. Two hours later a report was brought up the chain of command to say that the president's body was nowhere to be found.

**Location: Stealth reconnaissance ship Czar/ Leaving Earth space.**

"I would love to see General Williams' face when he discovers that the president isn't dead," Lt. Max joked to a private.

Lt. Max and several squads of soldiers were all stuffed into a small recon corvette that had been recently modified for stealth missions. The ship had been originally scheduled to be scrapped until General Wickly had it refitted with newer stealth capabilities.

General Wickly had given Lt. Max full command of the ship and a mission to take place at his earliest convenience, which translated to him when he needed to leave fast and with the President.

Probably the hardest part of the job he had been given was to get the president into the ship. The guards protecting the president were extremely vigilant and probably the best combat experts in whole of the Sol Defense forces and weren't going to give him up without a fight.

However luck turned in Max's favor when General Williams replaced the more capable guards with guards that barely qualified to wear the uniforms. Most of the troops that were assigned to this job were recruits that had scored the lowest grades in boot camp.

It quickly became child's play to switch the limos on the guards and have a remote controlled limo leave the capital building's garage instead of the real one. After some explaining to the president and after having the man hearing his death being publicly declared by General Williams, the president finally stopped struggling against the soldiers that had been kidnapping him for his own good.

Now the ship was on its way to rendezvous with the forces that General Williams had sent directly to nowhere.

To say that conditions inside the ship were uncomfortable was somewhat an understatement. Three squads of soldiers were crammed in a corvette designed for 1 squad of soldiers. Normally, this meant that life support would be over taxed. However, thanks to the modifications, the Corvette had been outfitted with a life support system that could easily provide oxygen to the cramped crew. However, despite the improved life support system, everyone still felt like they were in a sardine can.

If some people even thought that the President of the Sol Defense forces governing body would be spared from suffering the inconveniencies of a lack of personal space then they would be sorely wrong. Said man was now stuck between two Sergeants and one of them smelled like fish gone bad.

The President was never a soldier to begin with so it was obvious that he was very uncomfortable in his surroundings. That and the fact that he threw up twice during takeoff and once when the ship's pilot had to made a slightly violent maneuver to keep away from one of Earth's ECCM defense satellites scanning radius.

It had been only a few hours of cramped conditions when the pilot informed his passengers that they were getting ready to go into transwarp. That apparently signaled the two sergeants next to the President to forcefully push the soldiers next to them away. Neither one wanted to get thrown up on again.

A private remarked, "If he throws up again I'm not cleaning it up!"

Then a ranking officer responded in a very sarcastically gentle tone, "Would you rather be stuck smelling barf for the next two days?"

A few seconds later the ship went into transwarp. This was followed by one definitive sound in the ship: "Ewww."

**Location: Char/Spaceport 23**

For the first time in a few centuries, Char's spaceports became a bristle of activity. Crowds of Decepticons gathered around the spaceport to witness a spectacle for the first time since they had been exiled on Char. This spectacle was first major shipment of energon. With the help of several Decepticon techs, they managed to condense the energy they were given into energon cubes, which the Covenant quickly loaded into hundreds of transports on route to Char, the Decepticon capital (or at least to Galvatron).

Normally Decepticon shipments of energon to Char were from raids that they had performed and the recipients never received a substantial shipment. The prospect of having such a large shipment was unheard of by all the Decepticons that had been constructed on Char. It drew a crowd of a few thousand Decepticons around the space port.

Most Decepticons on Char had never gotten a full charge of energon. The Decepticons knew that this meant for the first time they would be fully charged and completely ready for combat.

The crowd had gathered and there was a lot of talking amongst the Decepticons wondering if this wasn't another of Galvatron's failed plans or if they were actually going to receive a shipment.

Eventually, when a report was intentionally leaked among the crowd that the fleet of transports had arrived, they suddenly quieted down and watched.

At first several specks appeared from the sky and were quickly identified as Transports. They grew in size and their features were more and more apparent. They had a fluid and almost organic look to the armor.

A few Decepticons in the crowd made some offhand comments about the design but the majority of the crowd kept quiet.

After a few minutes, the first of the Transports finally landed and everyone watched in anticipation. Half of the Decepticons expected the Transports to be filled with hostile troops but they all hoped it was filled with energon.

Then a few moments later a ground transport vehicle left the ship, dragging a levitating platform carrying a large amount of energon cubes. The glowing pink cubes gave off a merry yet majestic glow.

The silence stretched for a little longer but then it was replaced by a thunderous cheer from the crowd.

They had finally received for the first time ever a large shipment of energon. For the first time ever they would actually be at 100 power. There were relieved faces among the Decepticons and feelings of joy. For the first time the Decepticons on Char would not be starved for energy.

Laserbeak watched the events unfold. The sight had torn his feelings a little. He felt that he should join in the celebration but he also felt that this would cause problems for him if Galvatron found out. Laserbeak stayed for a while and took several clear recordings on the ships and the cubes before leaving.

**Location: Secret lab**

"Laserbeak has returned," Soundwave announced, once his cassette returned into the lab.

"Laserbeak, report," he then commanded before Laserbeak transformed into cassette mode and entered Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave connected himself to one of the computers and it relayed the events that had unfolded during the energon transports. The Decepticons watched it with mixed feelings. The Constructicons were somewhat relieved at the large arrival of energon. The newly revived Insecticons watched with feelings of hunger. Thundercracker and Skywarp were actually impassive at the spectacle as the sight of so much energon wasn't very surprising to them. The Grey mech didn't show much reaction.

After the recording was finished, all the Decepticons looked at each other.

One of the Insecticons, Shrapnel, was the first to speak, "Does does this change anything about anything?"

"Not as much as you would think," the Grey Mech answered. "This changes little except for the fact that it shows that Galvatron's willing to sell the Decepticon forces for mere energon. Galvatron has just turned the Decepticons into a minor branch of a lesser power." The mech then looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave, I want you to find anyone who would be truly loyal to the Decepticon cause and question Galvatron's leadership. Then start to form a network of informers. I want to know Galvatron's every move. After that, I want you to find someone among Starscream's forces who is still loyal to me." He paused before continuing, "This plan hinges on finding Starscream's current location."

"As you command," Soundwave answered before walking off.

The Constructicons looked somewhat disgruntled before eventually Scrapper voiced his resentment, "Well what are we supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"Scrapper, my dear subordinate, I have plans for the Constructicons as well. I need you to secretly construct a ship. Something that's faster than anything Starscream and Galvatron have. The plan hinges on Starscream's location and timing. So what are you waiting for? Get started now!"

With that, the Constructicons practically took off flying. Their feelings were mixed with both hope and dread. The scars that Galvatron had planted in them through all their centuries of service ran deep.

**Location: Transwarp on course to Borg world #22334 Decepticons comment, "Why the slag do they number everything?"**

The Decepticon Flagship was traveling alone directly toward what intelligence thought was an important Borg controlled world. However, Starscream's intelligence officers did warn Starscream that they had trouble distinguishing what was actually important to the Borg as a whole or not. Decepticons, Telipaths, and hackers had trouble finding the right information among several individual minds forcibly connected together to work as a network of minds subservient to a central mind.

The Decepticon intelligance officers said it was like, "Looking for tactical advice from a room filled with a crowd of millions and only one person out of that crowd knew what they wanted." The Intelligence officers had to scan each mind of every Borg they had and hack into whatever Borg cube they could. Eventually they discovered two important bits of info. First, the Borg had a relay hub they could use to take command of the Borg in this galaxy and its location was around 10,000 light years away from New Home. Second there was a very, very heavily populated world of Borg that also doubled as a shipyard. This planet's location was relatively close to New Home as well.

One unexpected situation arrived from the Borg that the Decepticons had freed. Once it leaked that the Decepticons were planning to go on the offensive against them, almost 87 of the Freed Borg volunteered to aid on the mission even if it would be a suicide mission. The resentment among the freed fleshies against the Borg was amazing. Starscream eventually had to form a compromise. He allowed the freed Borg who had undergone the binary-bonding process to go on the missions. Approximately 100 of these individuals went on the mission to attack the Hub.

The Decepticon Flagship was on one of these missions. Its mission was to distract the Borg form their real objective. The theory was that once the Borg learned that the Decepticon Flagship was in the area, they would proceed with their standard priorities and start moving all the forces they could in securing the Flagship. The ship was then to engage the Borg and do as much damage as possible to attract their attention for around several hours. Then the assault on the Relay Hub would begin.

So the Decepticon Flagship, aka End Game, was ordered to go to that world and destroy everything that was there or that arrived during the assault.

**Location: Space around Borg world # 22334.**

This planet had once been a vibrant green world full of life. However, after the Borg had assimilated the world everything changed. Forests and cities were replaced with Borg structures and their interconnecting corridors. None of the features that originally had been on the world prior to its assimilation survived. Streets and cities that had once been a bristling hub of life and emotions were now cold and silent. The Borg had removed all emotion from their conquest to bring its own kind of order to the chaotic world.

Now this particular world has one massive metallic area of the planet that is a Borg city which occupies a third of the planet's surface. Pockets of glowing green light can be seen emanating from certain parts of the massive city, giving the world an ominous green/grey look. For all purpose, the world looked dead and foreboding.

The Decepticons' Flagship arrived at the Borg world and immediately fired its main weapon: Its Anti-matter cannon. Before any of the Borg ships could respond, the cannon had managed to create a visible crater on the planet's surface. After that, End Game opened fire on all the Borg ships in the area. In moments the cluster of Borg, cubes, and spears were strewn around space in the form of broken and useless metal.

After this opening, Borg ships all over the system began to take action. However, in the place of the precious seconds they could have used to their advantage, they still transmitted the same message to the Flagship that they had sent to every other Decepticon ship they had met.

This had, unfortunately, caused End Game to get angry and he transformed. The sheer size of the transformation taking place was very hard for the collective Borg to comprehend. Their logical processes never would've believed that such a thing was possible. The odd illogical change in the battle caused the Borg forces to stop firing on the enemy and reevaluate the situation.

However, to End Game it was hesitation. Once he completed his transformation, he grasped a sphere in one of his hands and started to crush it.

He raised his other hand, which held his Anti-Matter cannon, directly toward the Borg shipyard and fired. The streaming pulse of antimatter colliding against the Borg shields held much more yield than any Photon torpedoes the Borg had ever encountered. The shipyard was wiped from the face of space. Virtually no trace of it remained.

However, this time the Borg didn't react to the shipyard's destruction. They started to increase the intensity of their attack on End Game and began to scan him for a weakness. The Borg weapons barely even affected his shields. To him, it felt almost like a small swarm of gnats was attacking him.

He ignored the shots for now and aimed his anti-matter cannon directly at the planet again and fired. End Game repeated this process for about eight times before turning his attention to the Borg ships in space.

By now, Borg reinforcements were starting to arrive and they began to surround him.

End Game responded to this by opening fire on the Borg with all of his weapons. An exchange of energy fire and missiles streaked through space, scoring hits on both End Game and the Borg forces. However, the Borg forces' ranks were swiftly ripped apart by the volley of weapons fire from the massive Decepticon while the Borg weapons did little damage to the him.

End Game turned his head to see several fleets of Borg ships starting to arrive in the system. He now knew that he had successfully succeeded in drawing Borg forces to the world.

He then got himself ready for the next wave of attacks that would be sure to come from the obsessive Borg.

**Location: Borg Relay Hub # 67489**

The Borg relay hub was one of many all across the Galaxy. Consequently, if one failed the others would compensate for its loss. Therefore, the value of these hubs was determined to be of fairly low priority. The Decepticons, however, would soon change that evaluation.

The Hub was currently guarded by six cubes. This number of Borg cubes is normally enough to cause small Covenant fleets to steer clear of the area.

However, this wasn't a deterrent for the mighty Decepticons.

The first moment when the Borg was aware of the Decepticons was when one of the Cubes was under fire from several Decepticon seekers.

Quickly, the other cubes came under fire from the Decepticons as well. The Borg, never being much for individual thinking, had never seemed to consider the importance of single person fighters, which was what the Decepticons was doing now. They considered the lack of beings on board a drawback and not a strength. Normally, they just grabbed fighters and brought them into their cubes or eliminated them quickly and efficiently. However, this time their lack of fighter squadrons proved to be a deadly mistake for the Borg.

The Borg in this sector were having difficulty splitting their attention amongst the collective assault of hundreds of smaller Decepticon warriors that flew around the Cubes like a swarm of mosquitoes.

The Decepticons began to fire in a pattern that looked like they were wildly firing their weaponry at random areas.

However, unbeknownst to the Collective, this was a diversion to allow a small squad of human-sized transformers to board the Relay Hub.

Three small Decepticons entered the Hub by bashing through one of its walls.

The Borg noticed the depressurization and the hull breach. They sealed the breach to prevent the ship from depressurizing. Drones started to arrive to repair it.

The drones didn't notice the Decepticons even in robot mode. They didn't even register the robots as a threat so they didn't attack.

However, that is not to say the Decepticons didn't want to either. One almost had to be restrained to prevent him from attacking a drone.

"Are you malfunctioning?!" Lance shouted to his subordinate.

"But I want to rip something apart!" Shreads complained.

"Well that's not our mission. We're supposed to _avoid_ attacks from the Drones as long as possible until we upload the virus. We're not supposed to _attack_ them."

"Fine," Shreads grumbled.

Blank, the third Decepticon, never said anything. He was simply waiting for the argument to end.

Soon the group was on the move. Their objective was a central area where the hub relayed all the minds it was connected to. Once there, they would upload a virus directly in the Collective's nexus in this galaxy. When that was done, the Borg in this galaxy would be under Decepticon control.

The plan was sound except for one fact. The Decepticons had no schematics for the Hub and had little idea where it was. The General idea was that it was somewhere in the middle of the Hub. Even so, with all the twists and turns in the station and the fact that most of the corridors looked the same, it took the Decepticons the better part of three hours to find it.

However, the drones finally had discovered that they were a threat about two and a half hours ago. The only upside to that fact was that the trail of Borg corpses helped to show where the Decepticons had been.

When the group found the Hub, Blank was the one who hooked up the virus while Shreads and Lance kept firing at the oncoming Drones with their weapons. Unlike most hand weapons the Borg came across, the hand weapons the Decepticons had had settings the Borg didn't have any knowledge to adapt to. Therefore, the Decepticons were free to shoot at the Drones with relative impunity.

"I can't believe that it's this easy," Lancer commented. "They aren't even taking cover."

"That's what's so fun. They are just coming right at us like they're begging us to put them out of their misery," Shreads added with a lot of enjoyment apparent in his tone.

A short time later the virus was uploaded.

**Location: Borg situation throughout Galaxy.**

The virus did its work swiftly. The instantaneous method the Borg used to transmit minds all across the collective helped spread the virus quickly. Almost in an instant, Borg ships across the Galaxy stopped what they were doing and started sending requests to the Decepticon System named New Home, for what their orders were.

The first order they were given was to pick up all Borg forces from any space that was not completely under their control and head for the nearest Borg controlled world.

Beings that were almost assimilated were released and they thanked the miracle that had happened. No one actually understood what had caused so many Borg ships to leave so suddenly but they didn't question it. When the Borg up and left worlds that were not finished being assimilated there were many celebrations.

The Covenant controlled worlds under attack were merely confused at this change in tactics by the Borg.

The Collective outside the galaxy was in a panic trying to understand how they had lost contact with its forces in an entire galaxy instantly.

The Squad of three Decepticons who had inserted the virus didn't say much except for Shreads, who complained, "I wanted to blast some more!"

The Decepticon forces now had the arduous task of refitting and altering the Borg under their control with Decepticon advancements and alterations. One of the main tasks was to remove the hive mind among the Borg. Starscream and his Commanders had all agreed that was a drawback they couldn't afford.

**Location: Transformers Earth/ Sol Defense Forces capital.**

General Williams had just received the report that there were no bodies in the president's limo. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy. But maybe that was an understatement…

"WHAT!!" the General screamed.

His aide continued, "The preliminary investigation shows that the president was not in the limo when the attack occurred. Since then, we've been searching for him discretely but have not been able to find him."

"He must be somewhere. He couldn't have found out about the plan!" Williams mused angrily. His face was twisting into a dangerous expression of rage. "If the President is discovered alive, my influence will lessen."

The aide then asked, "What about the plan, sir? Should we postpone it?"

"No we can't go back now," the General responded. "Besides, even if he does turn up alive he can't prevent me from taking over the Sol System. His strongest supporters have almost reached their doom. Nothing can stop us now. If anything, we must accelerate our plans."

Then the General started barking orders, "Declare a state of emergency now, and detain everyone we have identified as a potential threat and execute them. It's my era now and I will not be denied my fate."


	7. Starscream Decepticon Bios

**Starscream Deceptions Bios**

Disclaimer: A brief Bio of some of the more important Decepticons I have created so you get what they can do. These guys also play a good part in the story.

Beta: **inukagome15**

**These guys are copywrited by me, SpartanCommander**

Squad Strikers: Strikers are a unique squad among the Decepticons as they are neither brutal nor ruthless. However, they are efficient and they are the most efficient squad in the Decepticon forces and pride themselves on that fact. They are also so loyal to Starscream it borders on blind loyalty.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Air Strike Faction: Decepticon

Sub-group: Strikers

Function: Squadron Leader

Alternate Mode: Black Stealth fighter/Right Arm of Gesalt

Primary Weapon: (Stealth fighter mode) Duel Repeater Ion Pulse Guns, a complement of missile launchers that can be regenerated depending on his energon levels. (Robot mode) Ion Beam rifle; incredibly accurate and it does a decent amount of damage to virtually anything.

Motto: _"Objective first, everything else later!"_

Strength: 7

Intelligence: 8

Speed: 8

Endurance: 5

Rank: 8

Courage: 8

Firepower: 10

Skill: 8

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, Leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker - __average.)_

PROFILE: A skilled leader and master of stealth. He is one of the most respected members of the Decepticon Air and Space forces. His skill in the sky is second only to Starscream. He is a veteran of the Great War and has risen through the ranks with astonishing speed. He is rather calm in battle and is always looking out for his fellow squadmates. He will even put himself in harm's way to protect his fellow squad mates. He is loyal solely to the Decepticon Empire but not to its leadership. He feels that they need to earn his loyalty first. However, he is known to always get the job done or leave the opposition with severe damage done to the enemy before withdrawing. His programming doesn't allow him to hate anyone because that causes mistakes.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: Capable of being completely invisible to radar. He is also capable of retracting armored slots on his chest to fire his missiles. He is also a cunning and dependable warrior. He will go after his objectives blindly and unquestionably and he will think of almost any way to achieve it. It takes a lot to sway him from achieving his objective unless ordered to do so. However, he can be deterred if he sees no way to win or if his wingmen are damaged enough to warrant enough concern.

WEAKNESSES: Regenerating his missiles severely deplete his energon reserves. He, however, can get very excited before missions and when he has nothing to do almost to a point where taking the actual mission is almost relaxing.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Air Freight

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers

Function: Supply officer.

Primary weapons: Weapons: Plane Mode: Three laser turrets on the top, bottom, and front. Robot mode: Large Plasma Cannon. Also equipped with an energon cube

generator and a large storage area when transformed.

Alt mode: A large Military Cargo plane/Body of Suppresser.

Motto: _"I carry everything!"_

Strength: 10

Intelligence: 04

Speed: 04

Endurance: 10

Rank: 05

Courage: 7

Firepower: 4 in plane mode 8 in robot mode

Skill: 6

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker - _

_average.)_

PROFILE: He signed on to be primarily a supply transporter. However, after his performance in an Autobot ambush he was quickly transferred to combat roles. He really doesn't like to fight, which is why he had originally signed on to a Gesalt squad since they use each others' strengths and tend to understand each other better than non-Gesalt squads do. He gained the slot in the Strikers and filled the role of supply officer since he was big enough to carry vital extra supplies. Even though he is usually assigned roles that do not require fighting, he is sometimes required to fight alongside his fellow squad members. He likes Air Strike and Wild because they seem to respect his passive nature and have a very good tolerance for people who hate fighting. His size is very impressive as he towers his other squad members and usually intimidates everyone. But quite contrary to his looks, he has a very friendly personality and is extremely likable.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: Plane Mode: Three laser turrets on the top, bottom, and front. Robot mode: Large Plasma Cannon. Also equipped with an energon cube generator and a large storage area when transformed. He is also immensely strong as he can transport almost any cargo no matter how heavy it is. He can also lift up to 50 tons easily.

WEAKNESSES: He risks damaging his cargo when he transforms from plane mode to robot mode. He is not very maneuverable or fast. He is also the least skilled in combat in his squad.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Wild

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers

Function: Tactical advisor and second in command of squadron.

Primary Weapon: Armed with (Vehicle mode) Duel repeater Pulse Beam cannons, (Robot mode) Energon Assault Rifle.

Alt Mode: a Grumman F4F Wildcat (this is a fighter in World War II look at /planes/f4fwildcat.html For more information)/Left arm of Suppressor

Motto: _"Experience is like energon"_

Strength: 6

Intelligence: 10

Speed: 8

Endurance: 4

Rank: 8

Courage: 8

Firepower: 7

Skill: 8

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, Leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker - _

_average.)_

PROFILE: An old grizzled warrior. He was around even before the Great War started and has survived the whole time. He possesses an inexhaustible supply of battle experience that his fellow squad members rely on to assist themselves during missions. Wild, despite his name, is a calm and collected individual who knows just about every possible trick you can pull no matter what situation you're in (The only reason why he never took over the Decepticon leadership is because he was uncomfortable with the idea that there would be a long line of guys willing to eliminate him for his position.) He joined the Strikers because he felt it would be the most promising sub-group. He respects the cunning mind and tactical abilities of Air Strike and considers him to be good enough to become a commander. He has the personality of a grandfather and thinks of his fellow squad members as his pupils and teaches them what he knows whenever he gets the chance. He is a skilled warrior and a very good marksman.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: Aside from his battle experience his rotor blades can cause a powerful gust of wind that is strong enough to knock down a ten foot thick concrete wall and knock just about any Transformer off the ground and pin the unfortunate one attacked to the ground.

WEAKNESSES: He was not designed for a lot of hand-to-hand combat and cannot take a lot of punishment as his armor is lighter than you would see on other Decepticons.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Hell Gun

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers.

Function: Point Man/ wingman.

Primary Weapons: (Vehicle mode) A Pulse gun and Null ray in each weapon mount. (Robot mode) A Null Ray where Seekers usually keep them and holds duel energy

repeaters (the Cybertronian equivalent of a machine gun).

Alt Mode: red Assault Mirage-2000 Look in /CapeCanaveral/4521/europe/europe.html/ Left Leg of Suppressor

Motto: _"HA HA HA HA" or "I don't mean to intrude but…"_

Strength: 7

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 10

Endurance: 6

Rank: 4

Courage: 3 not in combat 10 in combat

Firepower: 7

Skill: 10

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, Leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker - _

_average.)_

PROFILE: Not much is known about his past except for the fact that he was rescued from a Nebulan research facility that was experimenting on captured Autobots and Decepticons. The experiments he went through permanently damaged his mind and he has developed a somewhat quirky personality. When he is not in combat he acts like a little brother to his squad members and treats them like family (probably because most of the members were there when he was rescued). However, when in battle his personality completely changes to that of an intense love for combat and will attack very aggressively and takes very risky maneuvers. While in battle, he seems almost psychotic and sometimes scares his fellow squad members. He considers Air Strike as his father since he has no other memory of a father figure and looks at Wild as his grandfather. He constantly annoys Air Freight with his constant questions and other antics he pulls. However, he is an immensely skilled fighter and if it wasn't for his skill, quick reflexes, and speed he would have been scrap ages ago.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: Immensely maneuverable in the air and very skilled at fighting on the ground. He will do what no one would even consider doing and this usually catches enemies off guard.

WEAKNESSES: His split personality is his main weakness. His passive side allows himself to be bullied by other Decepticons. When he is in combat and his insane side appears he is known to take maneuvers or risks that are virtually guaranteed to turn him into scrap. On more than one occasion his team members had to bring him back in pieces to be reassembled by medics.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Silent

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers

Function: Rear Guard also doubles as the team's psychologist

Primary Weapon: Armed with (vehicle mode) Null ray, and two standard laser guns (Robot Mode) Null ray and an energon handgun.

Alt Mode: Grey USN F/A - 18 Hornet (look in /CapeCanaveral/4521/navy/navy.html)/ Right Leg of Suppressor

Motto: _"…"_

Strength: 7

Intelligence: 7

Speed: 7

Endurance: 7

Rank: 7

Courage: 7

Firepower: 7

Skill: 7

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, Leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker - _

_average.)_

PROFILE: When he chose to be reconfigured as soldier he told the Decepticon performing the job to remove his vocal unit so he could not reveal any secrets to the

Decepticon's enemies. He is a superb fighter and very a strong individual. He had a girl friend in the military: a Female Decepticon named Rev. He still has her as a girlfriend and the only reason they never stayed together for very long was because of the war and that he is almost constantly sent on deep space missions. He is constantly pestered by Hell Gun about his relationship. However, he acts as a very good listener and as it turns out, his removed vocal unit turned him into a counselor for the team as he would listen and not comment. Even though he can't speak, the other squad members take comfort in the fact that he is someone they can talk to and he will keep it a secret. He also plans to invite everyone to his wedding when he can do one and also plans to make Wild the best man. (the guy is love sick over the girl)

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: He can keep a secret. That's pretty much it unless you count the fact that people sometimes tell him things that they shouldn't because he can't talk.

WEAKNESSES: He can't talk so he has a hard time communicating to others in battle or in almost any situation. Aside from that he has no major weaknesses.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Loose Cannon

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers

Function: Scout/infiltration expert

Primary Weapon: (Vehicle mode) single Energy blaster. (Robot Mode) subspace energy blaster (Silenced gun) and an energon hand gun.

Alt mode: A white Experimental unmanned observation plane (very small)/Suppressor's Head.

Motto: _"The ladies dig me!"_

Strength: 5

Intelligence: 5

Speed: 8

Endurance: 4

Rank: 2

Courage: 10

Firepower: 3

Skill: 8

PROFILE: The rookie of the squad. He is young, hotheaded, and prone to recluse behavior. He acts like he is the best there is but really has an inferiority complex and feels insignificant compared to his other squad members. However, he has a huge drive to prove himself and his courage is incredible at the very least. He is the smallest member of the team and is designed to get into smaller area where a full sized Decepticon warrior would have trouble getting into (he is not human size. He is around the size of BumbleBee) He is a very good infiltration expert and an invaluable scout. His reconnaissance skills have determined the outcome of more than one mission. He respects every member of his team but he is prone to be a ladies' man (or at least tries to be). He has even been known to hit on ladies not of his species. This includes non-robotic life forms and extends this habit to even the enemy (much to the embarrassment of his squad mates). To add insult to injury to his teammates, he started to flirt during fighting. This has caused several interesting rumors to circulate about the squad. However, despite his odd and rather embarrassing habits, he has proven to be a valuable member of the team.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: He can go where most Decepticons can't and is very skilled at maneuvering through small places like hallways, while in either robot mode or plane

mode.

WEAKNESSES: The fact that he will flirt with anyone--even the enemy--can cause problems. Also, Loose Cannon is easily distracted from his task if he sees an attractive female of any species. Not to mention it tends to leave him open to attack at the worse possible moments.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: Suppressor

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-Group: Strikers

Function: Warrior (Gesalt)

Primary Weapon: His main weapon is a powerful Proton Cannon. The secondary weapon is an energon broad sword that can cut through any solid object (he rarely uses it

unless he faces a Gesalt with close combat weapons).

Alt mode: None (Combiner)

Motto: _"Nothing can beat me!"_

Strength: 7 (as Gesalts go)

Intelligence: 10

Speed: 10

Endurance: 4 (As Gesalts go)

Rank: 5 (As Gesalts go)

Courage: 10

Firepower: 10

Skill: 10

PROFILE: Suppressor is the Gesalt of the Strikers when they combine. Like other Gesalts, the strength and powers of each transformer joined with him is combined and enhanced. However, even though his strength and power is enhanced, most of the enhancing is directed to his speed. Suppressor is the fastest Gesalt in the Decepticon Empire. He relies on speed reflexes and cunning to bring down his opponents. He can move and react at speeds that would give a Transformer great difficulty to follow and is impossible for a human to match. When Suppressor is used on the battlefield, it is either only in very fierce conditions or when they need to finish a battle quickly. Suppressor is very intelligent and knows when to fall back. (Suppressor tends to fight like a professional wrestler)

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: Aside from his superior reaction time and speed. He possesses the strongest points of every member in the Squad. Their millions of years of combat experience, their cunning, their intelligence, and their skills, etc. He also possesses the combined speed of all the Strikers put together.

WEAKNESSES: He is relatively fragile as Gesalts go and is very arrogant.

A Transformers Style Standard Tech Spec Format

Name: End Game

Faction: Decepticon

Sub-group: none

Function: Flagship

Alternate Mode: Decepticon Space Super Dreadnought.

Primary Weapon: in Super Dreadnought mode the main weapon is a massive Anti matter cannon capable of destroying small countries from orbit. His other weapons include 80 particle cannon turrets all around the ship as well as 30 missile banks, and 50 smaller high grade energy cannons for smaller targets. In Robot mode he still sports the same offensive weaponry. However, he can also use the antimatter cannon with more accuracy and skill as well as it boost it's total fire power by 30.

Motto: _"I'm your end!"_

Strength: 10

Intelligence: 7

Speed: 8

Endurance: 10

Rank: 7

Courage: 10

Firepower: 10

Skill: 10

_(Ranking is generally 1-10. 10 being The Über Best, Leader quality! And 1 being the lowest - less IQ than a glass of water. 5 Tends to be the middle marker average.)_

PROFILE: Starscream's forces undertook a massive project by designing him to give his forces something to combat Trypticon, Metroplex, Scorpinoc, and Fortress Maximus. He stands as the main backbone of Starscream's Decepticon faction and is an inspiration to his Decepticons to the point that he is something for them to fear. End Game is a somewhat grim person; he takes his job very seriously and executes his missions with devastating results. He seems to feel more comfortable in his Super Dreadnought mode than in robot. He actually has some satisfaction in having so many people relying on him as something other than an engine of death. However, when he assumes Robot mode he starts to act like the Grim Reaper and with no remorse or mercy destroys enemies of the Decepticons. He feels that all non-Decepticons who see him like this should die. He's probably the most feared warrior in Starscream's faction.

STRENGTHS/ABILITIES: He is around the size of New York City. And his overall fire power is at least 5 times greater than that of any Transformer his size. He also is somewhat faster than they are and slightly smarter. He has 3 troop production factories inside him as well as multiple repair bays and cargo space. He can hold a crew of 7,000 pretty easily and efficiently. He also has fighter bays that allow a quick deployment of troops outside of him. Whenever he is in robot mode, he also has an added bonus in maneuverability.

As far as his capabilities against a planet are concerned, he can quickly burn the surface to ash in about a few days alone.

WEAKNESSES: His advantage in firepower comes at a cost of armor. His main weakness is that he lacks as much armor as Trypticon or Metroplex. Thus, he tries to keep at a distance when fighting City sized Transformers so they don't get too close for hand to hand combat. However, even at that close range the attacker still needs to deal with all the turrets.


	8. Not Another Civil War

******Not Another Civil War**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers However I do own the Sol Defense Force. Not in a real way since I just invented them…But it would be pretty cool.

******Beta: inukagome15**

******Sol Defense General information**

This faction is made solely of humans. The Sol Defence controls about four systems in total. In the very early years of Earth, it was the focus point of the Autobot and Decepticon factions battling on earth.

The inhabitance did once ally with the Autobots but as the war dragged on and the fighting finally left earth, the Autobots stayed behind. There were still Decepticon raids that caused massive property damage and, eventually, the human race grew tired of the war and the never ceasing raids. The government was forced by public to demand that all Autobot forces leave the planet. The Autobots left, but not before voicing some concerns that were quickly dismissed. However, this did not stop the raids and eventually, the public started to think that the Autobots had simply abandoned the humans to their own fate.

Psychologically, it is apparent that the majority of the human race would rather fault the Autobots for putting them in a situation that was only the humans doing.

Now, the Sol Defense is tactically a technologically pitiful group in comparison to the Autobots and Decepticons. But, compared to other races, they are immensely advanced for such a small galactic power. Their technological successes come mainly from pirated Autobot and Decepticon technologies.

The technologies that they pirated gave rise to four versions of combat mech armor.

The _Overlord_ type allows the pilot direct control to the mech through their nervous systems. It has as much maneuverability and agility that the pilot himself has in real life. The armor is fairly impressive and versatile. Every one of them is also armed with potent pulse weapons. However, these weapons are not suitable for one on one combat against a Cybertonian. It should also be noted that the _Overlord_ is an all purpose mech capable of functioning in any environment and possesses limited flight capabilities. Its capabilities in space are fairly restricted but it is still fairly functional.

The _Assault_ model is a ground-based mech designed to send and receive tremendous punishment. These are armed with immensely powerful rail guns and rockets. It is notable that rail guns are the only type of weapons that can actually kill or disable a Cybertonian relatively swiftly, provided you can hit him. These Mechs sacrifice speed for the firepower that they have. They are mainly land-based mechs but can also be found walking on the hulls of Sol Defense ships or stations.

The _Space_ model is designed for space combat. It is highly maneuverable in the no gravity field and they are armed with either one of two primary weapons. A rapid firing battling laser cannon and a weapon that can be describe as an orbital bombardment particle cannon. The laser cannon is a deadly weapon copied from studying the remains of an almost intact Decepticon soldier. However, the exact schematics were never finished as the research team inadvertently activated the Decepticon and he used his alternate mode to reduce the base to a pile of liquid metal. Its secondary weapons vary from different assortments of missiles, which can be loaded onto two missile launching platforms on its back. The _Space_ is one of the most favored models in the entire Sol Defense.

The _Vengeance_ model is the fourth and probably the most disturbing mech design. This mech was not designed for normal combat. This model has two forms of missions: suicide missions or terrorist missions. These mechs are designed with almost no way for a pilot to escape in case of an emergency. It is made with almost unstable weapons that could explode at any time and a tactical nuke that automatically detonates when the mech has been disabled. These weapons consist of an unstable plasma blast cannon, a devastating radiation emitter, and a fusion mortar launcher which tends to jam and the mortar then detonates in the launcher. Despite the low survivability rate of this model, the Sol Defense has never run low of volunteers that want to fly these mechs.

There are three top pilots for these mechs and because of this, their mechs have been designed to ensure that the pilots will be able to escape if need be. The _Vengeance_ can also be rigged to operate with an AI instead of a pilot; however, it suffers a notably lower success race if this course is taken.

******Location: Transformers Galaxy/Merth System/Ambush Fleet.**

The Commander of the Sol Defense 5th fleet, Yamada Taro, stood ready. General Williams had told him that the traitors of Sol Defense would be arriving shortly and they would come in one at a time. Being the good soldier he was, he did just what he was ordered with no questions. He did, however, know that his targets were the five other top generals

According to General Williams, the traitors' fleet would be arriving in a single file formation at these exact coordinates. There, when they exited transwarp, his fleet could destroy the enemies one ship at a time and slaughter the traitors.

That was the general plan. However, what this Commander was about to discover is that no plan ever works the way it is expected on a battle field.

This lesson started to become obvious on the day the fleet was scheduled to arrive. Instead of one of the larger ships that his fleet was expecting, a small swarm of much smaller ships appeared all at once.

The swarm was comprised of _Vengeance_ mechs. They exited Transwarp in a wall formation. His fleet had the rare pleasure of seeing the affect that is generated from seeing thirty mechs exit Transwarp. Normally, there is a brief but blinding flash that is generated from a large ship by entering or exiting Transwarp. But small mechs tend to make Transwarp look not as noticeable and for an instant you see a very mesmerizing affect. This affect was more visible when it was generated by a large number of small mechs all exiting Transwarp at the same time. For around six seconds the fleet was stunned by a brilliant show of dancing blue lights and colors that looked almost like a beautiful sculpture made of mist.

To say the affect stunned everyone in the fleet would be an understatement. With the combined addition of being caught off guard and the awe inspired with such an image was enough to buy the _Vengeance_ class mechs the time to get into weapons range of the fleet.

It took a good thirty seconds for Commander Taro to comprehend just what had been happening right now. For the first time in his life, something was happening to him that his superiors had promised wouldn't happen by his superiors. He just realized that the enemy had been expecting them.

The commander stopped hesitating and barked, "Contact the fleet and have all ships fire on those mechs. We can't allow then to get any closer!"

XXX

The Generals that were the intended target had expected an enemy fleet and they had also considered the fact that they had limited resources. So, instead of launching a squad of large ship classes into the system, they had decided to launch a force of the smaller _Vengeance_ mechs. These mechs would be able to do the most damage to the enemy fleet before the actual fleet under the General's command would arrive.

General Patton also realized that even though they could do little for any part of the Sol System but what he could do is dispatch portions of the fleet to protect the other two systems that were under Sol Defense control. Those two smaller fleets would be charged with protecting those systems from any attack, be it human or robot.

One potentially big flaw in the plan that General Black pointed out was the possibility of a lack of pilots they would have. Since _Vengeance_ class mechs have such a low survivability the pilots were replaced with combat AI's. Essentially, they turned the Vengeance mechs into flying bombs that could shoot back.

XXX

The mechs opened fire on the ships just when the enemy fleet was able to return fire.

Defensive high yield laser fire from the capital ships was exchanged with plasma fire from the _Vengeance_ mechs. The smaller size of the mechs made it harder for the defensive turrets to score any hits. However, soon a cruiser's heavy energy cannon managed to score a direct hit on one of the _Vengeance_ mechs.

The energy beam tore off its right leg, some of its torso, and the right arm. Then the mech went into a brief spin and three seconds later its tactical nuke detonated.

The explosion took out three other _Vengeance_ class mechs but the blast was close enough to cause some damage to the cruiser that hit it. The damage it caused was mainly superficial but the radiation the nuke released was able to cause interference to the enemy fleet's target computers.

The computer's accuracy reduced drastically and began to fire wildly into the mech's general area.

Four _Vengeance_ class mechs managed to close in onto a small group of ships consisting of two cruisers and a destroyer.

The mechs closed in on the Destroyer, firing their plasma weapons as they approached. The plasma pierced the Destroyer's shields fairly quickly, causing plasma energy to start exploding against the Destroyer's armor.

One of the _Vengeance_ mechs flew straight at the Destroyer and detonated when it crashed directly into the hull. The mechs and the heavier ships were quickly consumed in a massive fireball.

XXXXX

"We just lost the Lexon, Dauntless, and Jefferson," a bridge officer announced as he informed his Commander what had come from his tactical readout.

The Commander was furious now. Not only had he failed to catch the enemy by surprise as he had expected to, but now he didn't even have the forces required for a major engagement.

"No!" he shouted as he slammed his hand on his chair's arm rest. "Why didn't General William give me any carriers? We need fighter support!" But the commander knew why. General William had assured him that it wouldn't be necessary and that he would only be dealing with heavier ships one at a time. He said that he needed them for something else but didn't tell him what it was for.

Now he was dealing with a swarm of _Vengeance_ mechs and he had nothing to intercept the mechs with and as a result he had just lost a fourth of his small fleet.

"We need to stop those mechs!" the Commander announced. "Lock onto those mechs with every missile system we have and hit them with a swarm of our own!"

"Sir, a _Vengeance_ mech is approaching!" the officer declared, now with panic evident in his voice.

The Commander looked up at the view screen in time to see a mech flying straight at him.

He didn't have any time to react to the sight as he and his flagship were engulfed in the blinding light of a nuclear fireball.

******XXXX**

The General's ships arrived twenty minutes later to an area of space strewn with ship wreckage. The ships arrived in groups of five, the first group consisting of ten mechs, fourteen fighters, and four cruisers.

With no apparent enemy in sight, the ships began the grueling task of searching for survivors.

It took a good half hour for the Flagship to have its turn to arrive. The sight was somewhat disturbing for the two Generals who hadn't know about the ambush. The wreckage of fellow Sol Defense ships was a sad and distraught sight but it was even worse for Generals Tompson and Monro when they were told what had happened, especially for Monro.

"That can't be true!" General Monro denied the claim. "No Sol Defense General would betray the President and his fellow soldiers."

"The evidence is all around you as you can see." General Black gestured to the space before them which was strewed with wreckage from the battle. "We were ambushed by forces allied to General Williams. He was the one who suggested we arrive in single fire formation. And with a fleet waiting at our scheduled arrival point, it is too much of a coincidence to deny!" General Black said to Monro.

"It makes sense," General Tompson finally agreed.

"I can't believe you're falling for these ridiculous lies! Once the President hears about this…" Monro started to try to accuse General Black of treason.

Black interrupted Monro in the middle of his tirade, "You can have your chat with the president soon. If all goes well, he should be here soon."

Generals Monro and Tompson looked at General Black in confusion. Then a voice from the intercom was heard.

"General Black, the President is here and he would like you to be present when we start broadcasting his announcement."

Black looked at the other two Generals and said, "Well, it looks like he's here now. Could you both please follow me? You will get your explanations soon."

"General Black," another announcement came from the intercom. The general stopped in his tracks and listened. "Please activate the nearest view screen. There is a Sol System news broadcast that you may want to see."

******Event: Sol System News Broadcast**

Golden lettering of the initials "S.S.N." appeared on the view screen and an attractive young woman in her later twenties appeared sitting behind a desk.

The woman smiled and started speaking, "Good evening, everyone, this is a special broadcast of Sol System News."

"As everyone already knows, the assassination of our beloved president has sent shockwaves thought the entire Sol Defense force. General William has currently called an emergency meeting of the current Sol Defense counsel and an emergency broadcast. Here's Chris Plair with that. Chris?"

A dark haired man in his forties appeared on the screen. He was wearing a very nice grey suit and was holding a mike.

"Thank you, Liz," the man said with a serious look on his face. "This meeting has currently been called to address several issues about what happened. No one knows what his plans are as of yet but we are sure that he will reveal them in the next few moments." He paused for a few moments before saying, "And I believe he is going to begin now."

The camera then focused onto General William standing right behind a podium. The general was wearing his formal military garb. It was neat and pressed and the many decorations he had earned during his years of service littered his chest.

"As you all know, I'm General Williams," the General said, skipping any form of pleasantries. His face looked somewhat angry instead of sad. "Two days ago, our beloved President was murdered by robot sympathizers. These traitorous murders were willing to sell out the human race to simply cause our extinction. I have personally organized a crack team of specialists to scour the evidence to discover who was responsible for his death. And when I was informed about who did it, I was shocked and couldn't believe it myself." He looked straight at the camera. "The ones responsible were fellow generals of the Sol Defense Force."

This announcement caused a lot of argument and voices that were both denying the possibility and agreeing with what the General had to say.

The General continued, "Those who were responsible are Generals Black, Monro, Tompson, Patton, and the mastermind behind it all was General Wickly. These five generals had simply murdered the President and gathered all the other traitors under their command. They then headed for their dark allies' territory, fearing our retribution. I now declare a state of emergency with the Sol Defense. Under the emergency act that states that without a president, I must place total leadership of the Sol Defense force upon myself until this crisis is over."

This was followed by a brief cheer that quickly quieted down when the General signaled that he had more to say.

"As my first act as leader of the Sol Defense force, I have taken into account that there may be other robot sympathizers in the Sol Defense leadership. Therefore, I am replacing the current counsel with members whom I have confirmed are completely loyal to the Sol Defense force. Next, I'm declaring martial law on the Entire Sol System and its outlying colonies. These laws will be enforced with the strictest means possible to ensure the robot threat can't infiltrate us again. The next task that I'm dispatching is a new anti-robot police who are trained to search and apprehend all robot and robot sympathizers. They will be allowed to go anywhere and do anything. It will be declared illegal to prevent them or deny them anything. If anyone is to violate that law they will face incarceration," the General went on.

Then he finished by adding, "Finally, I am increasing the size of our forces. We will hunt down these traitors and eliminate them. They will soon realize that our divine retribution knows no limits and that their traitorous attempt at genocide of their own race will fail."

With that, the crowd erupted in a cheer and the broadcast ended.

******Location: Flagship meeting room**

The generals looked at each other in silence.

General Monro was the first to speak, "You shifted the blame of the President's murder on us." She was clearly still in denial.

"No I didn't. I--" General Black started to say but he was interrupted.

"Sir, the President just informed me that you will need to stay there. He's going to be broadcasting his own speech in a few moments," the intercom broke into their argument.

Black smiled and said, "Here's your answer to whether we're traitors or not."

******Event: Sol Defense force/ Colonial News Network.**

On the screen, the president was standing behind a podium with a grim expression on his face.

"My fellow humans, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," the President began. "In fact, the entire report that General Williams just gave you has been falsified to suit his own means."

The president paused briefly as if weighting his words. After a little bit of thought he continued, "There is no gentle way to say this and neither is there any way to make any of you believe what I have to say with 100 confidence. But in any case, you must know the truth."

"There had been an assassination attempt but it was not by the other generals. It was ordered by General Williams. In fact, it is they who are responsible for the fact that I'm still alive. Had it not been for them I wouldn't be here today. General Williams is trying to take control of the Sol Defense force and I have discovered that he is not above slaughtering fellow Sol Defense force personnel to do it. I am giving a warning to any Sol Defense force and its colonies who can receive this broadcast." If the President hadn't been serious before, he certainly was now. "General Williams is betraying the Sol Defense force in order to rule it. I ask each and every one of you to resist General Williams' forces as much as you can. The reminisce of the Sol Defense forces who are not under General Williams' control are on their way now to prevent him from taking control of the colonies."

The President paused slightly before finishing, "I don't mean to kid any one of you in the Sol Defense Force… The Human Race is now in a civil war." It looked like that the burden of what was happening right now was bearing down on the President. He was gripping the podium with all his might, as if he would soon fall under the weight of the events happening around him.

******Location: Flagship meeting room.**

As the news broadcast ended General Black turned to the two shocked Generals and said, "Do you both want to talk to the President now or would you like to ask me more questions?"

Both Generals only turned their heads to General Black and didn't reply. They didn't need to as the answer was obvious.

They both followed General Black out of the conference room toward where they would make their final verdict. The person they were sworn to obey and protect. The leader of the human race, the President.

******Location: Earth/Sol Defense Force capital building********.**

General Williams' aide was quickly giving the furious general a brief rundown of the events that had just unfolded.

The general was noticeably displeased (to put things mildly). "You mean to tell me that the traitors are not just still alive but they have the President, too?!" He spoke in a very dangerous tone. "He also managed to send out a news report telling the entire Sol Defense force that the president is still alive and that I tried to kill him!?"

The aide was trying to calm his superior down as best as he could. "Sir, we managed to jam most of the transmission. I can guarantee you that none of the transmission reached the Sol system. However, we were unable to prevent the message from getting to the colonies outside of Sol."

That apparently managed to calm the General down to a certain degree. "Well, at least that means I have the majority of our forces and the backbone of the human race's industrial might. Those colonies are nothing but small problems in comparison."

The aide looked at Williams curiously for a moment before adding, "Sir, isn't the colony world Apollo set up to be used as an industrial world?"

The aide's opinion was valid as the world of Apollo had an atmosphere but the planet was so toxic that it was not fit for any form of terriforming. It did not even have anything that was remotely desirable. The original idea had been to turn that world into a toxic waste disposal site. That had been the plan until someone had a bright idea to turn the planet into a primary industrial site without having to worry about the side effects of the pollution the factories would put out. The planet was already so toxic and polluted by its own atmosphere the pollution emitted by the factories wouldn't do any difference.

The idea was readily accepted by the council and the President since they were at war. Since they had to quickly start making vast quantities of weapons, ships, and other items necessary for fighting, it was a brilliant idea. After several years, there was a vast array of factories, ware houses, shipyards, and space ports on several areas of the planet. The project for the industrial conversion of the planet was not finished yet so the full industrial capacity had never been fully used.

The General waved off the brief concern with a brush of his hand. "That's only one world. Even if the project had been completed it wouldn't be able to stand up to the full industrial might of the Sol system. Besides, they need time to get the factories fully running and by then I would have already sent my forces to purge them."

The aide didn't voice the one flaw that the plan had. The truth was that he had already removed most of the experienced commanders and highly decorated personnel from the Sol system forces and sent them to the forces he was trying to have slaughtered. Even though the Generals forces did out number his enemies, he still lacked many Veteran troops.

Finally the aide asked, "What are your plans now?"

The General smiled a bit. "I want you to send in a few groups of cruisers and fighters to secure the outer colonies. I want all resistance to be crushed. There are to be no prisoners taken. Any who take prisoners are to be shot on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

The aide nodded his head and left.

The General turned to face the window of his new office. "Wickly, you may have survived with your fellow traitors but you're only delaying the inevitable. The old Sol Defense Force with its bureaucracy and it's serving the people is slowly stagnating and allowing the robots a chance of making us think we can trust them. But now I will make the Sol Defense force into the government it should truly be to survive. An empire. One strong enough to purge the robotic menace from the universe once and for all. Yes, this empire—no, _my_ empire will be the ultimate power in the universe and I will spread my influence throughout all space and nothing will stand in my way."

He smiled at the thought as his imagination wondered at the possibilities his new empire would have in the future.

******Location: Covenant Space/ Planet: Flowna.**

The Planet Flowna was mostly a swampy world covered in bogs, tall trees, and humid air. The conditions were fairly unpleasant to most humans but to Decepticons like Air Strike it was just downright unbearable.

The muddy water was seeping into his armor; he could feel the moisture in the air cause slight corrosion against his armor; and he didn't even like the wild life that seemed to scamper away from his mere presence.

Air Strike knocked aside another tall tree that was in his way as he and his squad forged through the swampy world on foot.

Under normal circumstances, Air Strike wouldn't even be anywhere near this world but these weren't normal circumstances. According to intelligence, the Covenant was planning for a push into the Borg territory that Starscream's Decepticons had managed to capture. However, the majority of the Borg fleet was undergoing refitting and could not be fielded to counterattack the Covenant. So the Strikers were dispatched as well as twenty-five other teams to destroy Covenant resupply bases along certain positions in this galaxy to delay them.

The Strikers managed to get onto the planet undetected and out of sight, but now they needed to walk several miles on foot to reach the base. There wasn't much of a plan in mind since none of the strikers knew much about Covenant bases and thus the only glimmer of a plan they had was to destroy it quickly.

The group had arranged themselves in somewhat of a line while they were traveling. Hell Gun was at the front of the group, clearing most of the path for the others behind him. He was holding both his energy repeaters at the ready while scanning his surroundings. Loose Cannon was just behind him. At first he had complained when Air Strike wanted him behind Hell Gun because he was by nature a scout and he wanted to be ahead of everyone. Now with all the trees in the way, Loose Cannon was just thankful he didn't have to be the one to knock the trees down. Behind him, Air Strike and Wild were walking side by side with each other. Both were in a discussion about the current mission at hand. Then came Air Freight. He was currently having a very difficult time keeping himself from sinking below the mud without using his thrusters. The only thing preventing him from sinking was the fact that he was constantly moving. Finally, Silent followed everyone at the rear. The quiet robot kept flashing looks behind him to make sure no one was following them or anyone stumbling on their tracks.

"According to intelligence, there should be a reactor here," Air Strike was saying to Wild. "And if it should explode, it would penetrate the protective armor. What I don't understand is why they want us to use Suppressor to destroy the base."

Wild responded in a gruff voice, "I know we could simply fly in there and attack it from the air but I think that the higher ups want to find out how the Gesaults will fair against the Covenant units. You do know we never did use a Gesault on one of them yet.

So we're supposed to have Suppressor charge in there and destroy any enemy units that could damage him and then destroy the power core. Then he needs to escape the blast and we only have at least fifteen seconds to destroy the core and then one minute for him to escape," Air Strike clarified.

"Yes," Wild answered.

"Well, that will be easy, provided Suppressor doesn't get too absorbed in the fight," the Striker leader responded smugly.

Several hours later of complaints, Cybertonian swear words, and Air Freight getting stuck twice, the Strikers finally arrived at the base.

The base was fairly small and didn't seem to have much in the way of defenses aside from the five scarabs patrolling the parameter of the base.

After studying the situation, Air Strike decided to change the original plan. "OK. I doubt Suppressor can destroy all five of those things in fifteen seconds. So here's the new plan. We fly in formation at the reactor and I blast it with my missiles. We then form Suppressor and hope that he'll take out as many as he can before he escapes.

Wild was the only one to voice any objections. "You do know that it would be kind of hard to destroy all five in under a minute right?"

"Heh. I doubt that even Suppressor would be that foolhardy to try that so I think we're safe," Air Strike reassured Wild.

"Now, Strikers, transform!" They all immediately transformed and headed directly to the reactor.

Luckily, there wasn't much of a wait for Air Strike to get a proper lock on the reactor and fire his missiles.

When his missiles were fired, Air Strike ordered, "Strikers, merge!"

The team began to loop upwards and pointed their fronts to the ground while their next transformation took place. Silent and Hell Gun formed the legs and attached to Air Freight. Next, Wild and Air Strike formed arms and connected themselves to the rest of the group. Finally, Loose Cannon transformed into the head and made his connection.

The combined form slammed his feet onto the ground and he bent the legs to prevent any stress from occurring in his joints. He used his right hand to aid in the cushioning of his fall.

The new warrior looked up at his opponents and shouted, "I AM SUPRESSOR! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" He immediately took off after the Scarabs.

The first Scarab Suppressor attacked with his bare hands. Like a streaking blur, he jumped onto the back of the Scarab. The extra weight forced the main body to plummet to the ground. Then the Gesault grasped two of its four legs and started to pull back. The metal in the legs ground briefly before giving way.

When he ripped the legs apart he briefly looked upon his handy work.

"This is pathetic," he mocked.

This pause, however, allowed one of the scarabs to align itself with Suppressor and begin its firing procedure.

Suppressor noticed this and moved out of the way to draw his sword. The crew inside the Scarab only saw a blur of motion and no way to see what the Suppressor was clearly doing. A few seconds later, Suppressor slashed his sword at the Scarab's head, decapitating the mech. The Scarab started to move around blindly in a bitter charge after an enemy who wasn't even in the direction the Scarab was charging at.

Suppressor turned to look at the last three of his opponents and bellowed, "You guys are so pathetic I don't even need weapons to finish you nothing you can do can stop me!"

Unfortunately, right after Suppressor finished his sentence the reactor exploded. The resulting blast engulfed the remaining three scarabs, Suppressor, the base, and the decapitated Scarab.

******Time: 10 minutes later**

The area was a rubble strewn wasteland. Dead Covenant littered the ground. Only a leg of a scarab was the only evidence there even had been a Covenant base there.

"Ugh," a voice came from underneath the rubble as the Strikers started to dig themselves free.

Air Freight was the first to free himself and called out, "Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry about me. It's nothing an overhaul can't cure," Loose Cannon replied sarcastically.

"I'm fine," Hell Gun answered meekly.

Silent simply removed himself from the rubble and fired his gun in the air to signal he was okay.

Wild removed himself from a slab of rock before saying, "Well, Suppressor sure didn't bite off more than he could chew. HE ONLY STAYED LONG ENOUGH TO GET BLASTED TO KINGDOM COME BY A MASSIVE EXPLOSION!!"

"OK you were right. Happy now?" Air Strike responded to his 2nd in command while attempting to free himself. "Can everyone fly?"

All the Strikers were obviously severely damaged externally. However, luckily they weren't that badly damaged internally. Their armor was somewhat peeled off in places and Hell Gun's visor that covered his optics was missing.

Air Freight said, "We can fly but we're going to have to gather some parts from the base's remains to make sure none of us conk out along the way and get stranded. I can carry most of you but not the whole way so you guys will need to at least make it half way."

"Oh joy. We're going to have to sift through slag to find some parts from a primitive wreck," Loose Cannon joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Loose cannon, your humor is as good as bad energon," Wild informed his comrade.

"Strikers, let's stop talking and get to work. We need to be off this planet before anyone comes looking for what happened," Air Strike said. "Now get to work."

The Strikers abandoned their conversation and started to look for anything useful they could find among the rubble.


	9. Plots and Preperations

Plots and Preparations

Plots and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the other well known game and TV stuff here. So tell your lawyers to get back before I'm forced to pour a cauldron of boiling oil on them.

Also check out 

PS: Sorry for this taking so long.

Beta: inukagome15

Location: Char/ Outskirts.

Char's outskirts are probably some of the least desirable areas on the planet. Nothing is in those areas except rocks. No one ever goes to this area if they can help it. However, this time one particular Decepticon has business in this area.

Scourge didn't really know the reason why he was asked to be here in the first place but according to the orders he had been given it would be worth his while.

There was some shifting of rock and Scourge turned in its direction.

"Soundwave, you're here," Scourge said emotionlessly. "I assume you have something that I will be interested in?"

"Require periodic updates for Galvatron's location and a private com channel to you." Soundwave responded.

"Why would I even be interested in doing something like that?" Scourge asked suspiciously. "I'm still on thin ice from the time the Matrix almost forced me to destroy Galvatron."

Soundwave answered in his normal mechanical way, "Suspicions unfounded. I have no interest in attempting to assassinate Galvatron. You will be paid in high grade energon."

"How high?" Scourge asked, intrigued.

"The highest possible," Soundwave replied. This was very true since the Nucleon they had left over could easily be converted into energon cubes that contained the purest and highest concentration of energy currently possible.

Scourge weighted his options. It was true that he was one of the highest ranking Decepticons and was entitled to a bigger cut of the energon that Char had received. However, considering all the Decepticons that needed to get the energon that had been delivered, it was nowhere near as much energon that Galvatron gets. If the pay Soundwave said he would get was good, he would not need to worry about keeping low if his treachery was discovered.

After a few moments Scourge came to a decision. "We have a deal. I want a delivery of five energon cubes a week and upon the first delivery I will give you a privet com channel that you and I can use."

"Agreed. The first delivery will be here two days from now," Soundwave informed the purple Decepticon. "The delivery locations will vary from time to time but you will be informed of the changes beforehand."

"Agreed," Scourge announced. "So as long as we don't have any further business…"

Both Decepticons left the area in opposite directions.

Location: Covenant Council Chambers

In the deepest areas of the Covenant holy city, a meeting was underway. Several of the highest ranking Covenant Prophets were attending it. A few that couldn't come were communicating via holographic images. However, even with the holographic images, not all of the highest-ranking Prophets could attend.

The meeting's purpose was called together to discuss what should happen now with the Covenant's newest ally. "This Meeting is now called to order," the Prophet of Truth announced. "We have come together to discuss what we should do with our newest allies. They have thus far proven to be a powerful weapon against our enemies."

"They are probably the most lethal assault forces our holy Covenant has had yet," another Prophet claimed.

"Indeed," Truth confirmed. "Thus far they have eliminated Coalition strongholds that we couldn't overpower ourselves. Judging from how quickly they eliminate their targets, I would propose for us to use them in our next major offensive against the Coalition."

"No we can't," the prophet of Mercy objected. "The Decepticons are strong, I will admit but they are not members of the Covenant. They are mercenaries, doing jobs in exchange for energy. Thus far we have to pay a sizable sum of energy for each world they clear. I do admit it is well worth it but can we truly trust the fate of a major offensive to a race that does not truly believe in our divine cause? We still don't know where their true loyalties are."

Several other Prophets murmured their agreements with Mercy and Truth seemed inclined to agree with him.

The Prophet of Regret added, "True, but thanks to them we have managed to capture and secure three galaxies. That we couldn't have done so previously before their aid."

"But even if it's too soon, how will we know when the Decepticons are truly loyal to our cause?" another Prophet queried.

One low ranking prophet got an idea. "Maybe if we could test their dedication in battle…"

The other prophets looked at him in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Truth asked.

The other prophet smiled and gazed at everyone in the room.

"If we give the Decepticons a series of missions that are the most difficult and suicidal that we can give," the Prophet explained, "and if they stay with the missions and do not flee, we would then be able to know if they are indeed loyal to us. We will also know whether or not we should use them in our next major offensive."

Just then one of the Prophets that was attending the meeting via hologram spoke up. "We may have a little problem with another Empire that I'm sure would be right up the Decepticons' abilities," this Prophet said.

This drew all of the other Prophets' attention.

"Tell us," Truth demanded.

"I have kept track of a new Empire that we have been having trouble with called the Ori. They have recently started to forcibly convert one of our galaxies and we've been having trouble removing them. They have also nearly conquered several other galaxies as well. Let's have the Decepticons take the one galaxy they actually need to resupply their forces in all those other galaxies they inhabit."

Then the prophet displayed a tactical map and it showed two galaxies in red and blue, a third in red and silver, and a fourth one was completely red. The Prophet then pointed to the one completely red and explained, "This one. We will have to pay a handsome sum on energy but if the Decepticons take this galaxy and can secure it from any other Ori incursions the Ori forces in the other galaxies will eventually fall with the lack of reinforcements. This leaves us free to retake the lost territory and add it to our own galaxy."

"But how long will that take?" the Prophet of Regret asked. "Sure they could probably take the galaxy but how long before they completely remove the Ori presence?"

"Not as long as you would think," the holoprophet explained. "According to what we've been able to learn, the Ori have little in the form of shipyards in this galaxy. All they have are the current number of ships available to them and the occasional reinforcement fleet that arrives through a holy ring. All that the Decepticons really have to do is capture and secure the rings before sending in forces to wipe out the Ori resistance in the galaxy. I would imagine that the Ori are strong enough to thoroughly test the Decepticons."

"Let's also test their reactions to this and see if they will become traitors," Truth said. "We shall tell them we want to annex that galaxy but we first want the Decepticons to negotiate for the galaxy and only that galaxy. Then tell them to use force as a last resort. I'm curious as to how the Decepticons will tolerate the heathen words of the Ori."

At that speech there was a unanimous agreement as all the Prophets were curious to find out the full extent of the Decepticons' belief in the Foerunners and to their allegiance to the Covenant.

Location: Ogro System Space/ Decepticon Medical Ship/ Starscream's Faction.

It was a six hour trip to Decepticon territory by Transwarp. It was a long and somewhat painful journey when most of your protective armor was peeled away. This would most likely be the human equivalent of having your skin peeled off and then being blasted by a big burst of wind.

Sometime after the Strikers had entered Decepticon territory, they had met up with a Decepticon medical ship and were now undergoing repairs there.

The extent of the damage varied from one Striker to the other. Air Freight had the most severe damage because when one of the other Strikers couldn't go any farther that one would then ride inside him. The only ones that had actually needed this form of transport had been Loose Cannon, Wild, and Hell Gun.

Air Strike and Silent managed the trip fairly well because their internal systems had not been as wrecked as the others had been. However, Air Strike's engines shut off during his attempt to land in the Fighter bay and several of his exposed internal systems had scattered all over the place. It took the most part of the day to find all the missing pieces. Silent, however, had no mishaps during his landing.

They stayed aboard the ship for a few days even though the repairs were finished in only one of those days. They stayed mainly because the ship was already passing by the main fleet and they wanted to save energy by hitching a ride.

Location: Char/ Secret lab

Soundwave entered the Constructicons' lab briskly and noted that the entire lab had been converted into a living's quarters for the time being to house its new inhabitant.

The lab was divided into sections to separate the newly revived Seekers Skywarp and Thundercracker from the Insecticons who were apparently starting to get on each other's nerves. These arguments mostly started over the fact that the Insecticons ate some of the Seekers' energon and the Seekers started an argument which quickly broke into a fight. It only ended when the grey Mech threatened to take them offline until they were needed for the final part of the plan.

The grey Mech's area was separated from the others and newly constructed monitoring devices were installed there so he could watch for changes in the Decepticons and the war.

The grey Mech noticed his arrival and spoke, "Soundwave, I trust everything is in order."

"Assesment correct," Soundwave answered. "Currently bribed Scourge into giving periodic reports in exchange for Nucleon based energon cubes."

"Very well," the Mech answered. "The Nucleon doesn't have the same supercharge effects as an energon cube so at least Scourge will not get the upgraded powers we have."

Soundwave nodded and continued his debriefing, "Sir, at the moment I am unable to establish contacts inside Starscream's forces because their current location is unknown. From what information we have, Galvatron's forces has had no contact with any of Starscream's forces."

"I bet Starscream is up to something. He always is," the grey Mech thought out loud, "Can you tell me what my counterpart is doing with the fleet that left?"

"Galvatron is acting under orders to acquire an enemy of the Covenant that designated the Ori, galaxies," Soundwave replied. "It seems that he was told to acquire it through means of diplomacy and only use force as a last measure."

"Judging by Galvatron's past record I doubt he will not resort to violence," the grey Mech said. "What else can you tell me about them?"

Location: Galvatron's temporary flagship _The Vengeance_

Galvatron was not pleased with this latest mission. He and his forces were to play the lowly role of diplomats to acquire this galaxy through diplomatic means. As sickening as the idea was however, he was getting paid handsomely for this mission. He was sure he could suffer through it without going through a mental breakdown.

It had taken a few weeks for his flagship to reach the Ori territories. The trip was somewhat annoying to say the least mostly because Galvatron spent the entire trip in his personal quarters trying to figure out how to deal with this negotiation without involving him actually threatening the Ori representative.

When he eventually, out of a moment of sheer boredom, looked over the information on the Ori's background, which didn't have a lot, from the Covenant archives he was intrigued. According to it, the Ori were a highly religious organization similar to the Covenant. However, the main difference between the two was that their technology was noticeably superior to Covenant. He could tell this by judging their battle records. There were even records of some form of entity or entities that were leading the Ori. When Galvatron asked some of the Covenant top research experts, he discovered that the beings were most likely what the Decepticons would classify a Class 3 energy being. Galvatron smiled at the plan he had in mind as he secretly contacted some of his top scientists to access the Vengeance's scanners while they were in Ori space to find any useful information on the Ori they could put to good use. The tasks he had ordered them to concentrate on were if it was possible to capture Ori and extract their energy.

Galvatron wanted to see how much energy he could harvest from an Ori and this was an even bigger insensitive to see if he could extend the length of the negotiations. He even brought along a large task force should he need to educate the fleshies of this region not to take the Decepticons lightly.

Now the Vengeance had arrived at an Ori system and it was being approached by one of their ships.

To put it mildly, the Ori ships were curious. The ships looked like rings holding what appeared to be a small sun in the center. However, the scanners identified the sun to be an energy sphere used for propulsion. Why any race would use such an unstable method of propulsion was beyond any Decepticon. From Decepticon experience, unless the ship's containment fields were set just right and carefully monitored all the time, the field would develop a breach and the energy sphere would consume the ship. The Decepticon scanners also identified the Ori ships to be surrounded by a potent energy shield. It was strong enough to resist Decepticon weapons fire for a time but not enough to cause much difficulty. The most peculiar design feature the scanners picked up was the fact that the Ori ships had only one type of weapon and it was fixed forward. The ship was apparently not designed to fight smaller ships. The weapon was designed to unleash a massive amount of energy to its targets, but this energy was in a pure form. The Vengeance's head engineer told Galvatron he was confident he could rig the Vengeance to absorb the energies the weapon fired.

After a moment Galvatron eventually barked his orders, "Send a message to those ridiculous ships and request that we want them to send over a diplomat so we can discuss a deal."

The com officer complied and in a few moments a small pillar of fire appeared in the middle of the bridge and the Decepticons within the bridge stared as a humanoid appeared in the place of the flames once it died down.

The creature was wearing white robes and carried a staff with a blue sphere attached to the top of the staff. His skin looked pale and certain scars on his face looked like it may have been burned. His eyes were pale like he was blind. The Decepticons that were familiar with how humans looked and their anatomy were shocked at the appearance because it looked like the human was in a bad state of health and severely injured. Even Galvatron was surprised at why the Ori sent a representative that was in such a bad physical state as this one.

Once the fire had completely died down the human spoke, "Hallowed are the Ori." And looked at Galvatron as if expecting some sort of response.

This statement brought several confusing looks among the Decepticons.

Galvatron was not in the mood for this kind of thing. "You are the Ori's representative correct?" he asked in a menacing tone.

The fleshy nodded. "I am a Prior of the Ori. I have come to tell you of Origen and to show your people the true way."

Galvatron narrowed his optics and stated, "Are you or are you not here to discuss the ownership of the galaxy?"

"The Ori control the Galaxy. They know all and they must control the universe so we can spread the truth of Origin," came the response.

"What's this Origin?" Galvatron asked, finding it increasingly difficult to resist his urge to vaporize the annoyance before him.

The Prior held a book up to Galvatron and then spoke, "Here is Origin. Read it."

Galvatro picked up the tiny book in two of his fingers and quickly read through the pages in a matter of seconds.

When he finished he only looked at the diminutive creature before him and back at the book. "All this tells is just a bunch of stories told in a similar fashion to fleshy Greeks. Most of the stories make no sense and I can't find any logic or information if there is proof in this book."

The Prior merely answered, "What is illogical is that one doesn't think he can find salvation in Origin. The only way to save your people is through Origin."

At that statement Galvatron walked up to the Prior so his foot was right in front of him and the Prior was forced to look almost straight up to see Galvatorn's face or most of his chin in this case.

"Are you saying that the Decepticons will meet a horrible confrontation if we choose to not serve the Ori and reject that useless book?" Galvatron growled.

The Prior answered, "If you choose to reject origin then we will be forced to punish your people."

This infuriated Galvatron and he only had one reply for this. "You insolent fleshbag!" he shouted before quickly lifting up his right foot to smash it down on the Prior and squished him before he could react. What was left of the Prior was a gruesome sight that most humans wouldn't even attempt to describe. But for the equivalent of an idea, the Prior looked like what was left over when you smash a fly with a boot.

Galvatron then turned his rage towards the Ori ship and hollered, "Obliterate that ship!" He pointed to the screen.

Immediately the Vengeance's weapons system came online and opened fire on the Ori ship. The first volley was blocked by the Ori's energy shields but those shields soon collapsed when the first volley was halfway through. Once the shields collapsed, Decepticon energy weapons impacted against the alloys the Ori made. Normally these alloys would be able to withstand against anything lesser races could throw at them but these alloys were now tested against weapons that were much greater in strength than anything the Ori had ever given their servants. The alloy quickly began to disfigure and melt where it was hit and in a matter of fifteen seconds the energy sphere lost its containment shell and engulfed the rest of the ship in an impressive explosion.

Galvatron didn't allow the victory to lessen his anger. "Contact the fleet we brought," he ordered his subordinates. "Have them blockade this galaxy! I want nothing entering or exiting! Then I want portions of the fleet to scour and exterminate all the Ori in this galaxy. I will show the Ori that the Decepticons are not their slaves to be threatened!" Then Galvatron gave one final order, "Show no mercy!"

With that, Galvatron's forces began their task of pest control.

Event: Sol System Force Situation update

It has been three weeks since the start of what is now called the Human Civil War or the HC War. The human race was now split into two warring factions. First the Sol Defense Force and Colonial Defense forces loyal to the President. Then there were the forces of the newly named Sol Empire. Already several bloody battles had broken out all across human-controlled space. Several Sol Defense force bases and armies that hadn't recognized the new government of the Sol Empire were immediately declared traitors to mankind and attacked by the Empire's forces. Currently the self-declared Emperor Williams was launching almost indiscriminant attacks against areas that most likely had SDF sympathizers. Thus far, the emperor was sending his forces to attack forces already in the home system as much as in the colonies outside Sol.

So far, most of the space fleet was strewn all across the Sol system to take care of any suspected traitors and such. The armed forces were just as spread out through Sol. They caused a lot of confusion for the Empire and the pockets of resistance.

Currently the Apollo system was starting to get its production to full capacity. Thankfully all the factories had already been set up for wartime production. So it was much faster than the Sol Empire had initially predicted for Apollo to start shipping off newly made weapons and ships to the colonies.

However, in the Sol system most of the factories were already at maximum capacity for wartime production. The biggest problem was that during the struggling with what was dubbed by the Emperor as traitors, several major ship production sites and two space bound shipyards had been destroyed. This didn't affect the superiority of the industrial might compared to the Sol Defense force but it did lower it enough to restrict the Sol Empire's supply lines somewhat to allow the Sol Defense force some necessary rest periods. Emperor Williams so far didn't show much interest in repairing and rebuilding the factories compared to how much effort he poured in supplying resources to the factories that were already built.

The Sol Defense force was able to hold its own against the Empire mainly because of the fact that the majority of the forces were composed of seasoned generals and troops which made General Williams think that troops that knew the truth of the robot enemy were a threat and he wanted to get rid of it quickly. Compared to the skill of the five top generals in the Sol Defense force, the generals Williams appointed were vastly unqualified for the job. The five new Generals were only selected to their new rank because of their loyalty to Emperor Williams and not because they had any qualifications for the job. Their flaws were extremely apparent.

General Vergo was a tall rough man from the shock troopers. Shock Troopers were known to have an almost berserker-like personality. They didn't care about casualties. They only cared about accomplishing their mission and inflicting as much damage as possible while accomplishing it. Vergo was probably the most accepting of this standard and that coupled with his belief that Williams' ruthlessness would be the salvation of the human race convinced Williams that he was the most qualified to be his general in charge of ground forces. However, even though he was probably the most ruthless shock trooper around, his apparent disregard of casualties his own men, civilian, or enemy has lead to the result that entire sections of cities are killed and massacred to eliminate a small pocket of rebels. So far, Williams' plans to repair the collateral damage was a low priority to him.

General Meg was among one of the top three Mech pilots in the Sol Defense force. She was probably the only qualified individual for her new rank. Unlike the other soldiers, she was a veteran and has a custom variant of the Vengeance class mech. This one had Transformer weapons incorporated into her own mechanics, making it immeasurably deadly just like the other two customs her counterparts on the Sol Defense had. She was placed to be the supreme commander of the Sol Empires military forces when she actually assassinated someone who had attempted to expose some of Williams' embezzlements that he had made while he was still a general. Her biggest weakness was that instead of her staying in a flagship while a battle is underway she tends to go out and lead the fleet in her Vengeance mech.

General Adam was in charge of the Sol Space Forces. He was given the position when it was revealed to General Williams that Adam's loyalty to the general almost bordered on an obsession. He would obey any and all commands Williams issued to the letter. However, Adam had no leadership skills and was mostly clueless on the concept of tacticsand strategy. He also never altered from any strategy Williams game him even if it meant his death. After the first few conflicts against the colonies failed, Williams ordered him to take a massive fleet of the most powerful ships in the Empire and level the colonies. The plan was to overwhelm the Sol Defense forces with superior numbers and firepower.

Unfortunately, Adam had chosen to attack the first colony when the majority of the Sol Defense Forces fleet had arrived in the system after reacquiring the President. When Adam's fleet arrived he soon found his fleet facing an enemy fleet much bigger than his own. However, instead of ordering any of his ships to retreat he kept to the plan and ordered his ships to move directly to the planet in an uncoordinated mass as quickly as possible and wipe out all the enemy ships that got in their way. But the enemy generals noticed what the Empire's fleet was doing and simply waited for the fleet to get spread out enough, separating the faster and smaller ships from the larger and slower ones, before attacking. In the current formation, none of the ships could properly support each other and the entire fleet was slaughtered. General Adam died in the battle when he had his flagship attempt to ram a major city on the planet and most of the ship was burned in the atmosphere and destroyed by Sol Defense forces. Luckily, the city survived for the most part but the death toll in the city numbered around 17,000 civilians. Thus far, General Williams hadn't been very interested in finding a replacement for him yet.

General Nelsion was in charge of research and Development. He was highly respectful of General Williams. However he was not a qualified scientist. He was actually one of those people who take credit for other peoples discoveries . He had risen to this rank to swindling credit out of 5 different discoveries. The man was a proven con man and was good in shifting the blame to his subordinates. Williams keeps him inline because he discovered Nelson's crimes and has been blackmailing him ever since.

Finally, General Millworth was in charge of military intelligence. Millworth was strange to say the least. He never talks to the other generals or even submits any information to them. All the information he reveals comes from General Williams. The fact that he's in charge of military intelligence is a front to hide what he really does: manipulation of the media. His job is mostly centered on shifting blame and keeping information from leaking. Millworth was in charge of a military cover up organization that was created by Williams.

Location: Sol Empire Capital.

Deep inside the capital building the four generals were in a deep discussion about what their next tactics should be. Millworth was missing as he was trying to ignore the other generals for as long as possible. The argument was mostly between Generals Meg and Vergo, General Nelsion had apparently inadvertently become the voice of reason while attempting to make peace with both generals.

"Please, Vergo. You do make a valid point in saying that Apollo is a target that we need to concentrate on but Meg puts up some valid points as well," General Nelsion explained. Or at least tried to. Nelsion's main problem with all of this was that he knew almost nothing on battle tactics except for the very basics. But he knew enough to know that both sides had some good ideas but they needed to compromise.

Meg was the first to carry on, "Listen. I know you want to take out the enemies' main industrial center but what you're proposing is that we sacrifice millions of our pilots in Vengeance class mechs to bombard the planet! We will effectively deplete all our forces of experienced pilots for mechs and fighters doing so. We will be extremely vulnerable to any counter attacks they would and will make. Besides, they already know that we need to destroy that planet's industrial capacity. They are most likely already preparing for an attack and have fortified or are already in the process of fortifying the system even better that it already was. I must also remind you that we have lost almost all our capital ships that were designed to force their way through space fortifications thanks to that idiot Adam!"

"You don't have to remind me of that moron's blunders," General Vergo scoffed. "It's a good thing he's dead or I might have killed him if he survived."

The other generals nodded in silent agreement.

"You know what the Emperor is ordering us to do now right?" Meg argued.

"Yes. It looks like he wants us to start another attack on the colonies soon," Nelison replied.

"That's putting it mildly," Meg said. "Most of our forces are running around attacking pockets of military units that don't support Williams and most of the fleets we have are scattered everywhere because of this. There are only three fleets that aren't moving around everywhere on the Emperor's orders, and we need them for a coordinated defense."

"If Emperor Williams orders us to attack the colonies and wipe them out, then so be it," General Vergo said forcefully. "All we need is to attack their lightly defended world from space and then occupy the space forces long enough to get as many platoons of Shock Troopers there as you can and my they'll do the rest."

"But the space defenses, aside from the orbiting fleet, is aligned with auto defense stations and surface weaponry," Meg complained. "But I think I have a better way of slipping your forces in without detection. Instead of your idea of throwing lives away, just distract someone."

"Really. What do you want me to do? Ask them if they will allow your force to bet my guy on their world nicely?" Vergo was insulted.

It quickly became clear to Nelsion that Vergo was apparently not very smart when it came to protocol and was as skilled at tact as the muzzle of a cannon.

"No. What I'm saying is I'm going to use a taskforce of our stealth transports to move your troops to one of those worlds," Meg answered, trying not to show that she was seething with rage at the lack of respect General Vergo had just displayed. "Their stealth systems will prevent the traitors from detecting them. Especially if General Nelison adjusts the stealth systems so that they use a slightly different form of stealth than the ones the old generals used."

Apparently General Vergo couldn't think of a single thing wrong with General Meg's plan and followed up with a rude comment, "Well, you're finally acting smart. Or was that just the last fifteen kegs of beer I drank last night?"

General Nelison wanted to leave after that rude comment. This meeting was almost enough to drive him to drink.


	10. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets

**Beta: inukagome15**

Location: Ori controlled Galaxy

Event: Decepticon Situation Tactical update

The current Decepticon operation in the Galaxy has been in its second week. The initial space battles between the Decepticon warships and the Ori warships have proven that Ori ships, even though vastly inferior in comparison with the Decepticon variant, only had one weapon that unleashed enough power to actually inflict damage to the Decepticon's ship. The Decepticons had managed to successfully blockade all the Halos in the Galaxy and swiftly eliminated any Ori ship that emerged from the rings. The Ori were now cut off from the surrounding galaxies and they had no means of getting reinforcements and had to rely on their own ability and supplies to make new ships.

Eventually, after several engagements against the Decepticons, the Ori started to stop moving ships around in numbers of one or two and started to move in packs. The Ori actually discovered that alone against Decepticon ships their ships would lose. However, if the Ori attacked a Decepticon ship with superior numbers they could actually destroy the Decepticon ship with their weaponry. Unfortunately, the numbers required needed to be proportional to 10 to 1.

Now all Ori ships traveled in at least groups of 10, however, the Decepticons quickly learned as well. When the Ori started to attack in those numbers, the Decepticons quickly countered by not allowing any ship movements that only consisted of one ship of a frigate configuration without escorts.

Judging by how things were quickly changing in the forces currently in combat around the galaxy, it was apparent that it was only a matter of time before things start to get more violent between Galvatron's Decepticons and the desperate Ori forces.

As far as Ground combat was concerned, the Decepticons held a major advantage over the Ori in terms of combat fields and vehicles. The Ori seemed to field only a few different specialties of combat types. They were apparently limited to infantry, Priors, Air/Space fighters, and ground vehicles even though they were rarely seen.

The Ori infantry proved to be rather ineffective against Decepticon infantry and commandos. So far there had been no signs of the Ori possessing espionage troops or any other group. Thus far the Ori had shown no interest in gathering intelligence of Deceptiocon forces or known Decepticon positions. Apparently, they preferred to rely on the intelligence their Priors gave them.

Priors had proven to be the most dangerous unit the Ori had. Telepathic and telekinetic, the Priors had a number of psychic powers. They also had a limited ability to detect

what's in space with their minds. This advantage aided the Ori until Decepticon telepaths started to counter. The result was what one would expect when a young telepath attempts to mentally overpower a Telepath with over a few million years of experience.

Those Priors that didn't have their heads explode from the immense telepathic powers of their enemies reserved themselves to be the Ori military leaders.

The Ori fighters were advanced enough to prove almost an equal to Decepticon air combat warriors. The speed of Ori fighters were roughly the same compared to the Decepticon Air warriors. However, the Decepticons were still slightly faster. The major drawback with Ori fighters was that the Ori fighters did not possess the maneuverability, durability, and firepower the Decepticons had.

Since most of the Ori controlled worlds were not in any form of industrial age, there was virtually no form of ground vehicles beyond a few hovering transports that were ever

sighted.

Thus far, the Decepticons managed to weed out at least twenty-five of the Ori in the galaxy. However, the Ori were proving to be very stubborn when it came to relinquishing certain worlds. Oddly enough, the Ori kept sending in reinforcements to worlds that the Decepticon High Command labeled to have little tactical value. They were at a loss as to why the Ori seemed very reluctant to lose control of those worlds when they easily relinquished several others that were of major tactical importance.

For now, the Decepticon intelligence forces were ordered to find out just why the Ori were so intent on defending these particular planets.

Location: Planet Cran

"Another day, another wasted tank of energon," Ratbat complained to Laserbeak as they continued their recon mission.

Laserbeak didn't bother to reply. Both of them had been sent on this mission to find out why the Ori were so stubborn with this world. Thus far, the two had spent two days

behind enemy lines and discovered nothing.

Aside from the steady stream of Ori reinforcements coming from those obsolete wormhole generators, there was nothing for either spy to even consider being important. This did not discourage the spies but it rather intrigued them and deepened the mystery behind the Ori's strange strategies.

The only conclusion for what was going on was that the Ori were aware of something that the Decepticons had no knowledge of. Yet.

Ratbat and Laserbeak were right now in the midst of attempting to discover the answer to the mystery by following what they thought was an Ori commander. However it was hard to tell the difference between the Commanders and normal grunts since they had virtually the same type of armor. The only clue they had that he was a commander of sorts was that several Ori infantry units were taking orders from him.

Both Decepticons followed the Commander from a safe distance in the sky, high enough not to be seen by normal humans. Laserbeak kept up a circle pattern, keeping the Commander in view while Ratbat kept his energy sensors activated on the highest level he could. If there was any out-of-place energy reading, Ratbat would find it.

Thus far they had seen that the Commander was inspecting several infantry divisions but as far as they knew, nothing out of the ordinary.

This continued for a while until the Commander boarded one of those rare ground transports and was driven off toward an unknown position. The two Decepticon spies followed.

The trip took them deep into Ori lines until their transport entered a sizable cave in a canyon deep in one of the forests on the planet. When Laserbeak and Ratbat approached the cave for a closer inspection, Ratbat suddenly detected a strange energy reading that was inconstant with Ori energy readings but oddly enough close to Cybertonian energy readings. However, these readings were masked in a way so that only a close scan could reveal it was there.

The Decepticons immediately logged their current location into their memory and landed deep in the forest to discuss the findings and the next course of action.

"Well it's strange no doubt about that. The energy reading is close to the type that we use and according by my readings it's condensed enough to be in energon form," Ratbat said.

"But how can the Ori have developed energon so fast?" Laserbeak asked. "From our projections, the Ori don't yet have the facilities needed to manufacture even the crudest form of an energon cube. Nor do they yet possess any proper ways to store it."

"I don't know but we may need to find out," Ratbat answered. "Or do you want to tell Galvatron we discovered what may be the reason the Ori are defending this world so desperately without confirming it?"

Laserbeak gave a slight shudder and responded, "Why don't we not tell Galvatron yet and just tell Soundwave and the other intelligence officers? After all, we aren't designed to sneak around on the ground."

"Good point," Ratbat replied. "What Galvatron doesn't know won't hurt us. Let's tell Soundwave."

Then both Decepticons took off into the sky and into space on a course for the nearest Decepticon vessel.

Location: Decepticon Cruiser Battle Cry/ System…kuc…kuk…impossible to pronounce or spell correctly.

A fierce battle was currently being waged between the fleet the Battle Cry was in and an Ori attack fleet. Apparently the Ori were able to detect the Decepticon fleet's arrival time in the system in time for them to put up a good defense.

Even though there was little or nothing in the way or orbital facilities the system did have a complement of twenty Ori ships. The Decepticon fleet had around five cruisers.

The battle was a fierce brawl between the two fleets. The Ori ships simply aimed and hammered at the Decepticon ships with their weapons and the Decepticon ships peppered the Ori ships with their own.

It was obvious that the Ori ships were taking the worse of the punishment but the Decepticon ships were receiving damage as well. Two of the Decepticon ships were severely damaged on the port side but luckily for the Ori ships, they kept to an evasive maneuver that stopped the Decepticon fire from hitting. But this in turn prevented the Ori ships from hitting the Decepticon ships as much as they could've without the evasive maneuver. On the other hand, the Decepticon ship turrets didn't have that problem.

"Sir, we have orders from the fleet commander!" a com officer shouted. "The fleet is currently being ordered to concentrate fire on the Ori ship designated One!"

The captain replied without looking at the bridge crew, "What are you waiting for then? Lock on that ship and fire!"

That command immediately sent the crew to busily follow the orders.

The captain sighed, irritated. "Why do you people even need to wait for my orders?" the captain asked. "The fleet commander is constantly giving us orders."

The bridge crew knew the captain well enough to ignore this comment. Their captain was generally well known to complain all the time about how little he got to make important decisions and how he was almost always acting like a middleman.

The Decepticon cruiser's weapons that were in range of Ori ship One immediately locked onto the target and opened fire. Shortly, the other cruisers added their fire into the mix and the Ori's ship was practically disintegrating in the midst of the barrage just before the energy ball lost containment and consumed the ship.

The captain smiled a bit and announced, "Now that that one's out of the way, target another Ori ship and give them a barrage!"

The battle ended a few minutes later after another series of concentrated barrages against the Ori ships. Some of the Ori ships fell under a barrage of the firepower of one of the cruisers. The Ori fleet was wiped out but the Decepticon fleet did receive damage from their bold move. One of the cruiser's engines was too damaged to function correctly; two other Decepticon cruisers received minor damage to the hull; another Cruiser had only minor damage to the engine; the Battle Cry had received moderate damage. This forced the fleet to stop and wait until the engine damage could be repaired.

Location: Decepticon Carrier in orbit of Planet Cran.

Laserbeak and Ratbat had already stored themselves into Soundwave and uploaded all the information they had found during their recon mission. They put special emphasis on the cave while reporting the information, knowing that it would be sure it interest Soundwave.

This new information was indeed interesting to Soundwave. It showed that whatever was in that cave was probably immensely important to the Ori.

Soundwave wanted to check out the area personally but Galvatron had given him a time limit so he didn't have enough time for a careful espionage mission. No, he needed something fast. He needed to get the information quickly without having to worry about the time it would take to infiltrate the cave. Time they didn't have.

With a mental sigh Soundwave walked over to a communication console and contacted the captain of the carrier.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" the captain asked. He sounded a bit irritated.

"Current mission is under Galvatron's orders," Soundwave began. "Request immediate strike force to capture enemy position in sector 28. Capture of area is vital for information Galvatron is requesting."

The sound of Galvatron's name made the captain cringe slightly.

"OK," the captain agreed hastily. He didn't want to piss of Galvatron. "I can send a full strike team with you at top speed but since this is on short notice don't expect our elite commandoes." The link was then cut off.

Location: Main briefing room.

To say that Soundwave's audience was full of calm collected and focused Decepticons would be an overstatement and probably a flat-out lie. The room was filled with rowdy, noisy, and very unprofessional looking Decepticons.

It didn't take Soundwave long to realize that the captain had been accurate in his statement that he was not sending Commandos. These were Decepticon Shocktroopers. But not any Shocktrooper. These were probably considered the worst representation of them.

The Decepticon Shocktroopers were among probably the most dangerous group of Decepticons you can have. They have very little or none in the way of military disciplines, mercy, respect, and other things necessary to good soldiers. They hate the practice of restraint. The Shocktroopers main purpose is destruction, pure and simple; to wreck havoc as much as possible or mash enemies until no longer possible while waiting for Decepticon forces to withdraw or arrive. But the Decepticon Shocktroopers, despite their obvious faults, have proven to be proficient at their jobs time and time again.

If it wasn't for the fact that most of them had no respect for anything, their disregard in tactics, and most of them were also fairly psychotic, several Shocktroopers probably would have been given command positions. One thing they do well enough is follow orders before a battle but during a battle it needs to be someone that they will never even try to consider ignoring as they would disregard other orders from individuals that they don't respect. If anyone were to say that Shocktroopers were well liked outside of their own organization it would be a stretch. Thus far, any Decepticon not part of their own fold keeps a wide birth from them mainly because of their psychotic nature.

When Soundwave walked on the stage the crowd only quieted down a little. Soundwave waited patiently for everyone to stop talking but the crowd failed to quell their jabber.

Eventually Soundwave drew his gun and fired it to the ceiling. This actually had the desired effect as the crowd immediately quieted down.

"Decepticons, we have a mission to capture this sector," Soundwave declared, bringing up an image of the target area. He continued, "We must capture the cave in this location and clear out all Ori forces without damaging the structure."

This started some chuckles from the crowd and agitated mummers.

"Whatever is in the cave is in the interest of Galvatron. Therefore, he will want the information we can gain from it." Despite his calm exterior, Soundwave was growing increasingly annoyed with the group. He knew that saying anything other than the target and what they would do would be a waste. He wasn't even completely sure that they would actually follow the orders of keeping damage to a minimum.

For a brief moment, Soundwave hoped that the fact that Galvatron was interested in what could be gleaned by that information would snap the Shocktroopers to attention but unfortunately it only worked for a Breem before the crowd started to talk amongst each other once again.

Soundwave simply gave up trying to explain further as he knew they would not listen. Besides, he probably had a 50/50 chance that they wouldn't destroy everything.

"Go to your ships for orbital bounce (method of traveling by wormholes)." Soundwave dismissed them. Now part of him wanted to crawl into a hole and wait for it all to be over which this was not far from what he actually had to do. Since Soundwave wasn't a Shocktrooper, he couldn't go on this mission. He wasn't that dumb.

He watched the Shocktroopers leave the room in a mob like fashion with a faint feeling of uneasiness.

Location: Planet Cran / Target area.

The Shocktrooper assault came without any form of warning at all.

The Ori guards were at their stations one minute and the next thing they knew a type of wormhole appeared in their midst and enemy mechs started pouring out.

The nearest guards were dispatched easily and before the Ori could respond to the forces emerging from the initial wormhole, three more appeared all around the area.

The Shocktroopers simply pressed an attack giving no time for securing any areas or fortifying the entry points. This prevented the Ori forces from rallying or attempting to start a counter attack.

Even though there was little strategy in the Shocktroopers' attack, the Ori had a lot of trouble contending with a horde or robots standing many times bigger than them. The fact that those huge robots were running right at them probably didn't help matters either. There was barely enough time for the closer Ori troops to even aim their weapons. Only the furthest back ones were able to maintain a constant fire. But it was apparent that seeing a horde of rampaging robots barreling onto your position was a real moral crusher.

A short time later, the Ori's forces were driven back to the cave.

During the assult the Shocktroopers that had been unleashed somewhat resembled a gradual scorched Earth policy. The ones in front attacked the Ori units they saw; the Decepticons behind them took out the stragglers; the next ones then eliminated any surviving structures; the following group obliterated anything resembling an unnatural object; and the last few groups simply destroyed what was left, leaving nothing but smoldering ash.

Runamuck and Runabout were the leaders of this particular band of Shocktroopers. The main reason was not because they were the most experienced Shocktroopers here, but because they were in the front of the assault. That meant that how the Shocktroopers coming in after them proceeded depended solely on them.

The two Shocktroopers didn't even slow down when they arrived at the cave entrance. They were enjoying all the destruction too much to stop the attack or even say much more than maniacal laughter and a few words of encouragement and vulgar insults at fellow Shocktroopers and Ori troops.

Luckily for the Shocktroopers, the cave entrance was large enough for several of them to enter at once.

The next few moments of the battle in the cave was best described as a stampede of wild bulls armed with energy weapons bent on the single annihilation of anything and everyone in their way.

The only difficulty was when the mob reached a Prior. That's when things slowed down. Despite their reckless charging, they had great difficulty at forcing their way through the Prior's mental wall.

That's also when some genius made a bet as to how long he could keep his focus and it started the oddest form of siege you would ever see. Several Decepticons were playing well over 100 different types of songs, three were making odd noises, another group was starting to shout insults at the Prior, and then there was a group what was technically defiling Origin books by pouring oil on then and then using the pages as rags and other creative things. This was happening at the same time as the front group was peppering the mental barrier with their weapons fire.

This kept up for about an hour until the Prior finally couldn't take all the chaos and insults anymore and his barrier collapsed. His death was instantaneous and he didn't feel a thing. However his ego and dignity were apparently not so lucky.

Location: Planet Cran

Time: 15 minutes later.

Soundwave arrived to an extremely desolated area. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew what had happened, anyone else would have thought the destruction was caused by a volcano. There was absolutely nothing left other than ash.

He also saw Shocktroopers scattered about the area talking to each other and lounging around looking bored.

One Shocktrooper raised his right hand and shouted, "Yo, Soundwave! You should be grateful we left something for you in the cave."

Soundwave was relieved at this new information. That meant that he could probably discover just what the Ori thought was so important with this world. Not to mention give him a reprieve from Galvatron.

Soundwave left without anything else to say.

But he didn't notice that the chuckling the Shocktroopers around the informant were emitting was not about their mission but for what Soundwave was going to see.

Location: Planet Cran/Cave

The cave entrance was a disaster. It almost looked like it had been ripped apart from the way things appeared.

Soundwave descended further into the cave. The evidence of the carnage there was obvious when looking at the craters, scorch marks, and scorch marks with the outlines of Ori troops in various positions.

When Soundwave reached his destination he saw what he was looking for and he looked at it with a mix of shock and horror.

The Shocktroopers did leave something for him but there wasn't much left of it to actually recognize it for what it had once been. The thing was a ship. Or at least, it had been until the Shocktroopers had their way with it. Walls were torn apart, computer systems had been gutted, and the engines looked like they had been crushed. There was practically nothing left untouched.

Some Shocktroopers were still there knocking things over.

"New objective," Soundwave said to himself. "Take vengeance on Shocktroopers soon." Then he proceeded to throw out the remaining Shocktroopers from the wreck by physically tossing them from the cave.

After that task was finished, Soundwave immediately ejected all his cassettes. Ravenge (a robotic Panther who's specialties is covert ops), Rumble (the human shaped robot Enforcer), Frenzy (another human shaped robot who is a warrior and also a psychopath), Laserbeak (robotic Vulture and recon specialist), Buzzsaw (Another Robot Vulture who is also an artist), Ratbat (the Decepticon fuel supply officer), Overkill (the T-Rex Decepticon that does everything too much), Sluggfest (the dumb and overly sensitive Stegosaurus Decepticon who mainly carries messages), Squaktalk (the over-talking and incessantly jabbering blabbermouth bird Decepticon that no one can stand), and Beastbox (the almost silent one who is particularly violent and unmerciful).

Soundwave immediately proceeded to give his orders. "Mission, salvage everything possible but first attempt to access any surviving data packets on ship. Find anything that can identify ship. Finally, find enough evidence to use Shocktroopers as a scapegoat if we cannot find any informaiton.

With that, the small Decepticons set out to their respective jobs.

Event: Starscream's forces situation update.

After quite some time, Starscream's forces had managed to refit multiple Borg ships and forces with Decepticon technology. The Decepticons also rebuilt the ship design to something other than the tasteless shapes the Borg had chosen for their ships.

The spheres were refitted and altered with a more solid layer of armor and were given a much better color design. This included with a grey paint job and a large Decepticon symbol above the area where the new bridge was situated on the Equatorial position on the sphere. The bridge was rebuilt with human-sized seats and other amenities that would be required for human use. The weapons systems were rebuilt to yield a series of Pulse cannons and powerful missiles in the place of the old torpedoes, and phasers. The shields were also boosted to be more efficient and powerful. The new spheres were at least three times as powerful as the old Borg spheres.

The Borg cubes where somewhat harder to redesign. The Decepticons hated the shape and the newly freed ex-Borg hated it as well. So the Decepticons actually had to cut out entire sections of the cubes and replace the decks until it could be remade into something else. There were even attempts at attaching new parts onto the cubes. Eventually, the end result made the cubes look something like a boxier and purpler version of the Pillar of Autumn from the UNSC part of the Coalition. The Cubes had seven times the fire power as the old ones and four times the defenses.

The other Borg ships were temporarily put on hold until the larger ship classes were finished.

As for the Borg under Decepticon control, they were all currently being put through a process placed by the Decepticons to remove them from the collective. The process took up a lot of time because of the sheer numbers that needed to be removed but it was agreed that the tactical advantages of individuality was better than a collective.

Location: Starscream's Territories/Refitted and redesigned Borg Cube: New Classification: Liberation class Battleship. Obit around Planet Freedom.

Planet 187343 was renamed Planet Freedom by the newly freed Borg. The name was likely inspired when this world was the first world to be converted to a facility that concentrated on removing all Borg components from fleshy bodies.

The Borg parts were then melted down to be used for other purposes. Since the first few major conversions the world turned into a world filled with freed Borg that had apparently pledged their loyalty to their rescuers.

The freed Borg apparently united under their hatred for the Borg and thus worked together to do whatever they could to aid their liberators in their war against the Borg. Several joined up to acquire a binary bond with a Decepticon while the majority aided with the Decepticon infrastructure to acquire energy and material.

The Broken Chain had finished its refit in approximately three days. This did not count the length of time it took to make the orbital facilities required to conduct the refit. Now it was among the first fleet of newly refitted Borg ships that were tasked to protect the system.

Unlike normal Decepticon ships, this ship was composed mostly of non-Decepticons. The Decepticons onboard the ship mainly provided clerical roles of the ship. The Starscram's Decepticon high command decided that it would be politically better and quicker to field the ships if they allowed the crew to be kept to mainly things that were smaller in size. That meant they didn't need to go about the enormous task of ripping the ships apart to expand the size of the corridors and rooms. It also helped their fleshy allies to feel needed, respected, and useful to their liberators.

Under most circumstances, having such a big concentrated group of radically diverse organics would create some problems with racial discrimination. However, luckily for the most part, the mere fact that the fleshies have a common enemy that they must unite against kept discrimination among the fleshy Decepticon forces to a minimum.

For crew complements on the ships like the Broken Chain, it took some extensive teaching on Decepticon technology and also for the Decepticons to equip the refitted Borg ships with the least advanced versions of their technology. The Decepticon had to allow the fleshies maximum understanding on the technology. It didn't take too long to the new crews to understand the important parts of the ship and how it works.

The Strikers had arrived in the Broken Chain's new fighter bay a few moments ago. The fighter bay was different from most bays the Strikers had been in previously. The fighter bay had a sizable complement of piloted fighters that looked like a cross between a Borg ship and a Hapan Storm fighter. The exterior looked just like a Borg ship's hull did but the shape was that of a Storm.

The fighter bay also had several connecting compartments where Decepticons of Air Strike's size could go to in order to stay for a while. But it was obvious that those bays were meant mostly for temporary use. The rest of the area looked just like that of the fleshy fighter bays.

One thing of noticeable difference was the fact that fleshies were running everywhere getting jobs done.

The Strikers were only staying here for a short time before they set off to rendezvous with the Decepticon flagship End Game.

Wild was the first to suggest that they refuel here before they got back to the flagship since it was likely they would be sent on another mission almost as soon as they got back.

Despite Air Strikes misgivings for delaying the trip, the rest of the Strikers agreed with Wild to get refueled here. They also wanted to make sure they could follow after the flagship just in case it moved before they got there.

Thus there they were and Air Strike was already fidgeting due to the lack of stuff to do.

Slightly earlier he had given Silent orders to make sure that Loose Cannon didn't do anything embarrassing, and to especially make sure he didn't start flirting with anything.

Since Silent didn't speak he resorted to slamming his hand on the back of Loose Cannon's head in a strike similar to a slap whenever he started to flirt.

Hell Gun had kept himself in the compartment where the other Strikers were. He apparently didn't want to get in anyone's way.

Air Freight had resigned himself to aid the fleshies in the fighter bay by lifting heavy loads.

Wild had also stayed in the Strikers compartment. He didn't want to get into any problems with any of the fleshies and get involved in anything political.

Wind Shear checked on how long they were staying here and thought out loud, "This is going to be a long hour."

"How so? Is it because you can't take a moment of peace to relax?" Wild asked, turning his head. Wild was currently seated down in a very relaxed position and was enjoying an energon cube. "Air Strike, you have got to learn to relax in moments of peace."

"I can't help it," Air Strike said in his defense. "Every time I don't get something to do I get nervous. I just can't stand being idle for very long."

Wild sighed. "Well, I guess it could be a flaw in your internal circuitry but I still think that's not the case. I've been with you too long." Wild knew how to tell Air Strike's moods well enough despite the fact that his face was completely blank except for his two optics. It did take Wild some time but he discovered he could generally figure out what Air Strike was thinking by how he passed around. Right now, Air Strike was doing his normal thing when he was restless.

"Let's just drop it for now," Air Strike requested. "We need to refuel here a bit and then return to Dead End. Let's just save the conversation for the trip please?" Air Strike didn't mention the fact that he was very tired of this conversation. He kept hearing it over and over again and he just didn't want to deal with it. Again.

"OK. Just don't expect me to stay here. You're somewhat annoying like this," Wild answered, leaving.

Hell Gun simply watched the proceedings. He wanted to join in the conversation but he couldn't think of anything to say and couldn't summon the courage to say a random thing to veer the conversation elsewhere.

Location: Sol Defense Force Territory, Stealth Troop Transport group.

"How are the stealth systems doing?" the troopship's captain asked with concern in his voice.

"It's functioning perfectly," the intelligence officer responded. "I told you that General Nelsion personally came up with this modification to the stealth systems. The rebels will never be able to see us coming."

The captain was still unconvinced. Despite attempts to quell rumors, he had heard that most infiltration ships in this area were intercepted and he didn't want his ship to be among those statistics.

He was among several troop transport captains to be assigned to what was in his opinion a suicide mission. They, fifteen troop transports, were to deliver seven divisions of Shocktroopers, three armored divisions, and multiple supplies to a heavily guarded enemy planet. To make matters worse for him, the enemy was fellow humans that had the ability to identify stealth ships. Right now, he was not sure if those modifications to the stealth system were enough.

He looked back to the main screen and he knew he had five minutes until his fleet arrived in the scanner grid of the enemy protection field.

The protection field was a collection of defense satellites and scanners that were designed to scan normal space and transwarp as well. It was also just recently refitted to detect the Sol Empire's new stealth systems. Another feature the protection field had was a special unit that was recently created by Sol Defense force Research and Development. However, the rebellion started before these features could be placed in the Sol System. This feature was a special type of unmanned anti-ship satellite. The term"satellite" was not an accurate description. In a more literal term, it was an unmanned mini-fortress or Kill Zones for simplicity. They were equipped with a series of anti-ship heavy energy cannons, a series of drone fighters, and multiple anti-fighter defense turrets. They first worked on the field with the satellites detecting enemy ships before the Kill

Zones opening fire on them.

The captain shuddered slightly. He knew that if his little fleet was detected they would be wiped out and they couldn't do much except try to run if it came to that.

A few moments later his navigation officer chimed in, "Sir, we're now entering the protection field!"

It was the moment of truth the captain thought. If they were detected when they entered it was likely that the first few ships would get destroyed but the ones farther back would likely escape.

The captain didn't shout any orders. He couldn't think of any at the moment. They already prepared for everything they could far earlier. Now the only thing he could do right now was wait.

After a few moments of waiting the officer announced again, "Sir, the fleet is inside the protection field and the Kill Zones haven't shown any activity. I guess we're in the clear."

The captain let out the breath he had been holding in relief but he didn't allow himself to be fully relaxed. "OK but keep up the monitoring of that stealth field. I don't want anything happening to it here or we're dead."

The intelligence officer made a response to that. "Sir, that's hardly necessary. This stealth field is perfect and vastly superior to anything the rebels have. If we got this far then those Kill Zones will be useless against us and we will have return trips here regularly to wipe out the rebel infestation on the planet."

The captain felt ill upon hearing how the Intelligence officer could speak of wiping out an entire planet of fellow humans so lightly. When Williams became emperor, the intelligence division that didn't leave with the rebels seemed to have turned into a cruel and sadistic military branch.

For a brief moment the captain wondered if it would be better if he joined up with the rebels but shook off the idea. It was unlikely they could win since the Sol Empire had the advantage in numbers and fire power. It was obvious to him who the victor would be and he intended to be on the winner's side.

After five minutes of going through the field, the transport ship's scanners started to pick up activity from the Kill Zones.

The officer monitoring the scanners immediately shouted, "Sir, the Kill Zones are activating!"

"What!?" the captain yelled, panicked.

The intelligence officer also shouted, "Impossible! They don't have the capability to see us. It must not be us they detected."

The officer explained, "They must have a scanning radius smaller than we thought, but the Kill Zones are targeting us!"

Immediately the captain shouted orders, "Evasive action and raise the shields to full power! We need to retreat group!"

"No!" the intelligence officer argued. "We cannot surrender to these rebels! They cannot see us! This stealth system is perfect, my superiors assured me!"

This statement immediately caused the captain to pause and waste several precious seconds at the insanity of that statement. It sounded almost like the intelligence officer was referring to his superiors as deities. As far as the captain knew, he never knew of anyone in the old Sol Defense force that would actually treat his superiors that way.

The next instant the Kill Zones opened fire on the transport group. These Kill Zones were programmed to specifically allow any stealth ships they detected a time of five minutes to enter their range of fire. This provided the transports a chance to get deeper into the Kill Zones range so the targets were much easier to hit.

Despite the transport's attempts to flee, they couldn't leave the Kill Zone's range in time and the fleet was wiped out.

The intelligence officer kept shouting, "Impossible!" the entire time almost as if he were trying to defy God.

Location: Planet Cran/ Unknown crashed ship.

The interior of the unknown shop was a mess. If the ship had been structurally sound before the assault it wasn't any more. Several sections of the ship had collapsed from cave-ins that resulted from the ferocity of the Shocktroopers' assault. This also caused several sections of the ship to be inaccessible until an excavation team arrived with the research team that was to arrive at an unknown time.

The cassettes had spent almost the entire day in teams of two until Decepticons research teams were able to be sent to the location.

The research into the mysterious ship was a long and slow process. Not to mention interesting. Since none of the other cassettes wanted to be teamed up with either Overkill or Squaktalk, Soundwave decided to team them both up. Interestingly enough, both individuals kept talking to each other at the same time. It was also a major distraction to the cassettes which kept peeking into the conversation once and a while.

It was strange to hear a conversation that involved two people talking at once and somehow both of them actually understood each other. Eventually this form of talking was starting to annoy the other cassettes. It could do that after a few hours of nonstop talking with echoes echoing throughout the corridors of the unknown ship.

At one point, Rumble had to restrain Frenzy to keep him from attacking the two cassettes when he couldn't take it anymore.

Soon though, the cassettes stopped surveying the area and started to look in areas that could have something salvageable.

The cassettes started to create piles for equipment that were not attached to anything or not anymore. Several piles had equipment in various degrees of damage that would be hard to read without reconstructing the equipment. Another pile was for stuff that was intact (the cassettes didn't find much in that regard to even classify as a pile). Then another was equipment that could easily be salvaged. The last pile of note was a pile of parts that looked like it came from one of the ship's various systems.

Eventually the research and excavation teams arrived and the work started to pick up.

Especially when the Shocktroopers were given the order to leave and a defense force arrived to start fortifying and securing the area.

The excavators managed to stabilize the old ship and clear out most of the collapsed areas.

The work was quickening its pace and the case stopped looking like a disaster area and started looking more like the interior of a research outpost.

Eventually, one of the excavators approached Soundwave with news.

"Soundwave, we just found something you may be interested in," the excavator said. This one had a drill in the place of his left hand and his head looked like a hardhat.

Soundwave turned to him but didn't speak. He simply allowed the Excavator to continue.

"We just cleared out another section and we found a computer system that isn't as beaten up as the others," the excavator continued. "We think you can access the data in it without too much trouble."

This announcement made Soundwave immediately interested. If it was an undamaged data core, he could give Galvatron the information he needed and wouldn't need to use the Shocktroopers as scapegoats. But he would still get back at them later.

"Show me," Soundwave ordered. He was led off by the excavator.

Both of the Decepticons walked down the corridors of the unknown ship. Most of its walls had to be reinforced and there still was a lot more work to be done on several areas of the ship but at least most of the ship was now accessible. Decepticon scientists and excavators were in several areas of the ship walking to and from areas with a job to do.

But the two Decepticons didn't stop or pause for any of this. Both of them had an objective to do.

Upon their arrival, there was a group of Decepticon excavators clearing out the remaining dirt and checking for new areas to dig out. They had already started clearing out another hallway.

In one corner of the room was what looked like a station for a crew member. The station looked about the right size for a Decepticon to be stationed at. On it was a computer terminal that seemed to only have suffered from a few minor grazes from energy blasts.

Soundwave wasted no time talking. He simply walked over to the terminal and transformed into his cassette mode before interfacing with the computer.

Once inside the computer, Soundwave was greeted by a mess of information. The entire computer system was horribly fragmented and several large sections of data were

missing.

Judging by the damage, Soundwave determined the Shocktroopers must have destroyed the ship's main computer. All that was left were a few backup systems and the data that was still in the remaining computer subsystems.

Immediately, Soundwave went about looking for anything that he could find useful. Anything to point out why this ship is important. While he was doing this, he noticed that there was something fairly familiar with the data in this computer but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Eventually, he stumbled on an information packet that had some interesting information that Soundwave reviewed. It was a communication to someone but several words were

lost from it.

When Soundwave reached the end of the message, he suddenly stopped everything he was doing and read it again. Then he looked through several other surviving packets and everything else to make sure what he had just discovered was sound.

Immediately, Soundwave disconnected from the computer and transformed back into robot mode.

He turned to the Excavator and said with what was surprisingly urgency in his voice, "Inform the teams here that I must leave to inform Galvatron of our findings. I have just discovered critical information that Galvatron must know." Soundwave was so startled that he stopped talking in his normally efficient manner. Then he abruptly turned and left, leaving a confused excavator behind him.

Here's a rare Author's note:

I hope you guys like this chapter. Things will start to change soon maybe not the next chapter or the one after that but soon. I'll keep you guys guessing.

But you guys will find out what Soundwave discovered in the next chapter and I bet you're wondering what's something to actually rattle Soundwave. Well, 

you're going to have to find out.

Also thanks for any reviews you guys sent me.

I also want to thank inukagome15 for being my beta.

I'm also apologizing for how long it took me to post this one. But at least this one is longer than normal.

And a heartfelt thank you to all the guys who read my story.


End file.
